Los Guardianes Elementales
by OmegaZX9
Summary: Dice la leyenda que cada vez que el mal amenace con apoderarse de Equestria aparecerán los guardianes elementales para devolver la paz y la armonía, esta vez cuando los guardianes de los elementos de la armonía son derrotadas todo quedara en mano de las CMC y de un pequeño dragón quienes enfrentaran el reto mas grande que hayan tenido en su corta existencia.
1. Una nueva amenaza

Una nueva amenaza

Han pasado 4 meses desde que twilight y sus amigas utilizaron los elementos de la armonía para derrotar a Discord y trajeron nuevamente la paz a poniville, lo que no sabían era que esa paz no duraría mucho ya que un terrible mal acechaba en las afueras de poniville en lo más profundo del bosque everfree en un templo en ruinas dos figuras obscuras empezaron a hablar, una era una loba color negro con un collar en su cuello que tenía incrustada una gema color granate estaba posada frente a unas escaleras mirando a lo alto hacia un gran trono.

-Como me ordeno he reunido todo lo necesario para realizar el hechizo ritual de invocación y también he capturado a las bestias que necesitamos sacrificar, ahora solo queda esperar el eclipse, que abrirá el portal para despertar a la bestia, cuando eso suceda le aseguro que no habrá fuerza en este reino que pueda detenerla ,ni la misma princesa Celestia podrá detenerla, lo destruirá todo a su paso y ese será nuestro primer paso para la conquista de Equestria.

La otra figura no se dejaba ver a simple vista estaba oculta en las sombras y hablaba desde lo más profundo del templo.

Misteriosa voz:Excelente trabajo Dalila te garantizo que tus esfuerzos serán recompensados cuando sometamos a este patético y débil reino y luego al mundo.

Dalila: es un placer mi señor, si me disculpa continuare con los preparativos.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido de pisadas que parecían correr desesperadamente

Dalila: ¿¡quien anda hay!?

La loba demando muy molesta temiendo que alguien hubiera descubierto sus perversos planes, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una pequeña pony de color amarillo y crin rojo que se alejaba corriendo desesperadamente.

era nada más ni nada menos que applebloom quien bajo condiciones desconocidas se había adentrado en el bosque y había llegado al templo en ruinas, la loba mirando como la pequeña e indefensa poni escapaba se preparó para seguirla.

Dalila: esa sabandija no saldrá de este bosque con vida ¡no permitiré que escape!

Pero en ese momento la voz que provenía de lo más profundo del templo la detuvo

-Alto déjala que se vaya no representa ninguna amenaza.

Dalila: con todo respeto mi señor si esa sabandija alerta a las princesas o a las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía y ellos aparecen antes de que el ritual se complete estaremos en serios problemas.

-ya me encargue de eso no te preocupes continua con lo que tienes que hacer- replico la voz y a su fiel sirviente no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

Dalila: como usted ordene-

En ese momento el eclipse había logrado cubrir ya la mitad de la luna.

mientras que todo ocurría, a lo lejos en lo alto de un risco una figuro contemplaba todo lo que estaba pasando y cuando vio que la loba termino de hablar y se retiró para seguir con sus planes, esta figura dio un gran salto desde la cima del risco y se perdió en el bosque, mientras que la pequeña applebloom se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente hasta llegar a poniville y fue directamente a la casa de twilight donde se supone estarían su hermana, sus amigas y el resto de las CMC abrió la puerta de golpe y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la pequeña poni entrar desesperada y exhausta por haber corrido tanto.

Applejack: applebloom! me dijiste que vendrías aquí después de terminar de acomodar las canastas de manzana estaba muy preocupada estuve a punto de ir a buscarte a donde te metiste?!

Le reclamo su hermana y le pregunto con intriga

Applejack: prometiste que vendrías directamente aquí cuando terminaras con tus labores ¿qué paso? ¿porque tardaste tanto?

La pony inhaló profundamente inflando su pecho para luego contestar la pregunta con rapidez

Applebloom: mientras estaba acomodando las canastas se me ocurrió que Secora podría decirme un metodo más fácil de obtener mi cutie mark asique entre al bosque everfree, fui a su casa y ella no estaba pero luego escuche ruidos extraños y me asusté mucho asique corrí desesperadamente sin ver hacia donde iba y sin darme cuenta me adentre aún más en el bosque y llegue a un lugar muy extraño que parecía un templo en ruinas y entre para ver que había hay dentro tal vez así podría tener una cutie mark de exploradora pero vi a una loba negra de aspecto muy aterrador hablándole no sé a quién pero decían algo de un plan para conquistar Equestria y un hechizo que liberaría una poderosa bestia que destruiría todo a su paso y que ni la misma princesa Celestia podría detenerla no se, no alcance a escuchar bien todo lo que decían pero me asuste mucho sobre todo porque esa loba tenia colmillos muy grandes y afilados podría comerme de un bocado asique Salí huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude por suerte no me siguió y aquí estoy.

Cuando termino de decir eso puso una sonrisa incomoda mirando hacia el piso porque savia claramente que recibiría un regaño por parte de su hermana por semejante acto imprudente y peligroso, cuando escucharon lo sucedido todos quedaron estupefactos un momento tratando de procesar lo que acababan de oír.

Scootaloo: y lograste conseguir tu cutie marck?-rompió el silencio.

Sweetie belle: Scootalo!- le reprocho su amiga que estaba sentada alado de ella en una mesa.

Scootalo: qué? Solo quiero saber? -Se excusó.

Applejack cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro luego abrió los ojos y recobro el habla, su mirada de sorpresa rápidamente cambio a una mirada de enojo.

Applejack: Applebloom! Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es el bosque everfree te he dicho miles de veces que no entres hay por ningún motivo espera a que le cuente esto a la abuela Smitch y a big Macintosh-pero fue interrumpida por twilght.

Twilight: espera un momento estas diciendo que planean usar un hechizo de invocación para liberar una bestia para conquistar Ecuestrita?-pregunto con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

Applebloom: así es- afirmo la pequeña pony

Twilight: Oh no! Esto puede ser muy serio- dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Applejack: que pasa twi? Pregunto preocupada mientras veía a su amiga muy alterada.

Rarity: que son los hechizos de invocación? Pregunto mientras todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio y veían con intriga a la hechicera.

Twilight: no se mucho al respecto lo único que sé es que son hechizos muy poderosos y muy difíciles de lograr, se utilizan para invocar bestias muy poderosas y controlarlas para que hagan tu voluntad pero fueron prohibidos debido a que se requiere sacrificar criaturas vivas incluso ponis y además son muy difíciles de controlar sin mencionar que algunas de las bestias son tan fuertes que se necesitaría un ejército entero para detenerlas incluso la princesa Celestia me conto que ocurrió un incidente en Canterlot ,muchos años atrás unos unicornios hechiceros se dedicaban estudiar estos poderosos conjuros porque lo veían como una potencial garantía de seguridad en caso de que una bestia muy fuerte amenace Canterlot o como garantía de una victoria en caso de que se desencadene una guerra con otro reino pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban, lograron invocar un monstruo poderoso llamado Giover, tenía cabeza de serpiente y cuerpo de tigre pero se paraba en dos patas y tenía 4 brazos para su invocación se requería sacrificar una criatura muy poderosa asique sacrificaron una manticora que había sido capturada y traída desde el bosque everfree, la invocación fue todo un éxito pero no pudieron controlarla, la bestia se volvió loca y empezó a destruir todo a su paso por lo que se vieron obligados a evacuar todo el lugar, los guardias no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla era demasiado fuerte, intentaron sacar a la princesa Celestia de su castillo, pero ella insistió en quedarse y hacerle frente a esa gran amenaza ya que ella no dejaría por ningún motivo que nadie atentara contra la seguridad de sus súbditos y con los elementos de la armonía logro derrotarla pero aun así le costó mucho trabajo, luego de ese incidente los hechizos rituales fueron prohibidos y cualquiera que se atreviera a practicarlos seria castigado severamente.

Rarity: que horrible-dijo tapándose la boca con su pata derecha.

Fluttershy: o no! no quiero ser devorada por una bestia mitad tigre mitad serpiente-dijo temblando bajo la mesa tapándose los ojos con sus cascos.

Rarity: tranquila querida eso paso hace mucho tiempo nadie te va devorar-trato de calmar a Fluttershy poniendo su pata derecha sobre su espalda y acariciándola suavemente

Pinkie Pie: wow que buena historia!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y abriendo sus ojos como dos grandes platos que estaban brillosos.

Pinkie Pie: oh Oh! Yo sé una historia muy buena también-dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Twilight: pinkie esto no es un juego! Le dijo con una mirada muy seria.

Rainbow Dash: pero cuál es el problema? si pasa algo solo debemos utilizar los elementos de la armonía y problema resuelto-dijo tranquilamente flotando con los brazos cruzados.

Applejack: si pero primero deberíamos asegurarnos que es cierto-dijo paranoicamente cuando su hermana acerco su cabeza a la suya.

Applebloom: acaso estas diciendo que miento?!- le dijo muy alterada.

Applejack: nopara nada solo estoy diciendo que tal vez viste cosas por estar muy asustada y estar corriendo de un lado a otro o tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas- se excusó con su hermana

Twilight: bien cierto o no mejor nos damos prisa en confirmarlo-dijo twilight con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

Applebloom: yujuuuuuu! Si una aventura-dijo la pequeña pony muy entusiasmada.

Sweetie belle: siiiiiiiii esto será muy divertido! La acompaño su amiga chocando sus cascos con una gran sonrisa.

Scootalo: genial! Afín tendré la oportunidad de ver a Raimbow Dash en acción.

Rarity: ni lo sueñen ustedes se quedaran aquí niñas.

(La gran sonrisa en la cara de las tres niñas se borró)

Scootalo: que?!

Sweetie belle: hay no

Applebloom: porque debemos quedarnos? por favor queremos ayudar-(miro a su hermana con grandes ojos brillantes y una cara de tristeza)

Applejack: de ninguna manera ya te has metido en muchos problemas señorita tuviste suerte de salir con vida del bosque everfree, nunca más vuelvas hacer algo así!- Le dijo firmemente con una mirada de enojo.

Applebloom no es justo- dijo la pequeña pony que se sentó y cruzo sus brazos con una mirada enojada mirando hacia el piso.

Twilight: no te preocupes spike se quedara a cuidarlas-dijo tranquilamente

Spike: ¿¡quién yo!? Por favor no creo poder controlar a estas 3 ponis, no me veo como una figura de autoridad-trato de razonar con twilight.

Twilight: si tú eres muy responsable por eso eres mi asistente numero 1 estoy segura que podrás con esto y mándale una carta a la princesa Celestia informándole sobre lo ocurrido pero dile que vamos a confirmarlo y la mantendremos al tanto de lo que pase y si es posible que envié los elementos de la armonía, bien eso es todo lo dejo en tus manos- las otras ponis ya estaban afuera de la casa solo faltaba twilight quien salió corriendo y cerró la puerta sin escuchar lo que su asistente tenía que objetar.

Spike: espera twilight! Hay porque a mí-dijo poniendo una mirada de enojo y cruzándose de brazos

Spike: bien será mejor enviar esa carta lo antes posible-tomo una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir la carta para luego quemarla con su fuego mágico, una vez hizo esto volteo a ver a las ponys.

Spike: bien chicas ¿qué quieren hacer ahora? Chicas… ¡HAY NO QUE HACEN! Dijo sorprendido al ver que las ponis se estaban escapando por la ventana.

Scootalo: dense prisa tortugas que ya casi las pierdo de vista-dijo la pegaso que ya estaba volando fuera de la casa.

Applebloom: tranquila Scootalo recuerda que no todas tenemos alas para salir volando-

Spike: ¿¡que creen que hacen!?-pregunto exaltado el dragón

Spike: se nos dijo claramente que nos quedáramos aquí

Scootalo: por favor spike no me digas que no te da curiosidad-le dijo mirándolo con incredulidad.

Sweetie Belle: vamos será divertido-dijo muy emocionada

Applebloom: está bien no tienes que venir si no quieres puedes quedarte aquí- después de decir eso las tres ponis se pusieron en marcha, empezaron a correr en la misma dirección que las demás ponis.

Spike: DETENGANSE! es peligroso- Grito pero no le hicieron caso

Spike: aaah para que me molesto- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta.

Spike: porque nadie me escucha… maldición twilight va matarme-dijo mientras corría en la dirección de las ponis cuando todos salieron de la biblioteca la luna estaba eclipsada casi del todo.

Las 6 ponys se adentraron en el bosque pasando la casa de secora y fueron aún más lejos de lo que nunca se habían atrevido a ir antes.

Rarity: osh ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando en este sucio y escalofriante bosque tengo frio y hambre y no hemos encontrado nada.

Applejack: deja de quejarte solo han pasado 40 minutos

Rarity: corrección 40 de los peores minutos de mi vida estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo y además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y estoy algo atrasada-antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpida por su amiga

Applejack: shhhh guarda silencio debemos pasar desapercibido-musito

Rarity: no te atrevas a callarme applejack tal vez tu estés acostumbrada a un ambiente tan rustico pero yo soy un dama y tengo códigos.-dijo cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia arriba

Applejack: qué? A caso a la señorita perfección le asusta ensuciarse los cascos con un poco de tierra-dijo mirándola con enojo.

Rarity: almenos yo tengo clase no como cierta pony-dijo devolviéndole la mirada

Applejack: A sí! pues yo soy más suelta no como cierta pony que debe armar una escena por cualquier tontería –se miraron mutuamente con cara de enojo.

Rimbow Dash: oigan porque no mejor gritan oigan todo el mundo estamos aquí!-dijo mirando a las ponys que discutían.

Twilight: Raimbow tiene razón compórtense parecen niños

Rimbow Dash: oye twilight y si esa niña nos está jugando una broma y solo invento toda esa historia de las ruinas y el plan para dominar a Equestria?

Twilight: no lo creo.

Fluttershy: si puede que solo sea una broma asique ya vámonos de aquí-decía la pegaso que temblaba a medida que iba flotando y tenía una mirada llena de miedo

Applejack: no mi hermana no estaba mintiendo te lo puedo asegurar estaba realmente asustada a demás no es del tipo de pony que le juega bromas pesadas a los demás-afirmo.

Twilight: esperen miren que es eso- dijo apuntando con su pata derecha

Applejack: es el templo!-dijo sorprendida, a un lado del templo estaban dos grandes jaulas una tenia atrapada a una manticora y la otra un gallodragon y en medio de las dos jaulas había un circulo de transmutación, mientras que detrás de unos arbustos las CMC estaban observando todo cuando llego spike de repente apareciendo detrás de ellas.

Spike: que están haciendo- pregunto

Applebloom: shhhhh quieres que nos descubran? agáchate y guarda silencio-las tres ponys y el bebe dragon se pusieron a observar la situación.

Twilight: o no todo indica que mis sospechas eran ciertas están intentando traer a una bestia y al juzgar por los sacrificios que están por hacer esa bestia debe ser muy poderosa-dijo con tono de preocupación.

En lo alto de los escalones en el umbral de la puerta que era la entrada al templo una figura se dejó ver tenía una toga negra con capucha y caminaba en 4 patas.

Fluttershy: Secora?-dijo la pegaso interrogante mente.

Twilight: no, no es ella, Secora no tiene garras-afirmo la hechicera

Pinkie Pie: oh es una fiesta de disfraces! ooo y yo deje mi disfraz de gallina en casa.

Rarity: Pinki!-

Raimbow Dash: quien eres muéstrate o acaso tienes miedo-dijo la pegaso azul en un tono desafiante.

La misteriosa figura tomo su toga negra con su garra izquierda y la tiro a un lado dejándose ver

?:-mi nombre es Dalila veo que decidieron venir temprano a la fiesta

Pinkie Pie: ha lo sabía! Sabía que había una fiesta-

-Pinkie!-gritaron sus amigas.

Pinkie Pie: lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

Twilight: dinos cuáles son tus planes, que estas tratando de invocar-demando con una mirada firme.

Dalila: oh llegan justo a tiempo para presenciar el principio del fin- dijo levantando su pata izquierda y apuntando hacia arriba con su garra

-observen! ahora que la luna se encuentra totalmente eclipsada comenzara ¡LA ANIQUILACION! Jajajajaja

El circulo de trasmutación empezó a brillar y un agujero negro se abrió en el piso como una especie de portal hacia otra dimensión, tanto la manticora como el gallodragon se convirtieron en un humo negro el cual ingreso al interior del agujero, una criatura salió del agujero era gigante media más de 2 metros tenia cabeza de tigre con grandes colmillos como un tigre dientes de sable y afiladas garras, grandes alas una larga cola y patas de dragón desde su mandíbula hasta su torso era de pelaje blanco desde su osico su espalda sus brazos y patas eran de pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras.

La criatura tenía un aspecto muy feroz miro a las 6 ponys que estaban aterradas, armándose de valor twilight lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno que impacto en el cuerpo de la bestia pero no le hizo nada.

Twilight: no es posible-dijo sorprendida de la resistencia de la bestia.

Rimbow Dash: no se preocupen yo lo distraigo mientras piensan en un plan-dijo volando hacia la bestia y dando barias vueltas alrededor de ella tratando de marearla y confundirla.

Raimbow Dash: vamos que sucede? intenta atraparme! o es que soy demasiado rápida para ti?-le grito mientras dejo de dar vueltas y se mantuvo flotando sobre su cabeza.

La bestia utilizando el impulso de sus grandes alas para dar un gran salto y tomo a Raimbow Dash de la pata trasera izquierda con su mano derecha y la azoto contra el piso

-Raimbow! gritaron todas

Rarity: vamos twilight tienes que pensar en algo o todos vamos a morir-dijo desesperadamente la pony

Twilight: eso intento- respondió la pony tratando de pensar en algo pero debido a que era un arte prohibido no se dedicó a estudiar mucho sobre las bestias y los hechizos rituales ya que de todos modos nunca lo usaría y creía que estudiar eso sería una pérdida de tiempo pero esa situación le demostró que estaba muy equivocada.

Twilight: maldición no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda usar para devolver a las bestias rituales de donde salieron-dijo frustrada.

Twilight: espera un momento LO TENGO! intentare usar el mismo método que use para detener a la osa menor tal vez no logre vencerla pero almenos ganare algo de tiempo-dijo decidida y lanzo su hechizo de sueño sobre la bestia la cual se tambaleo dando unos pasos para atrás pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse en guardia como si nada hubiera pasado, el hechizo no funciono como twilight esperaba.

Twilight: bueno eso no era lo que tenía en mente enserio las bestias rituales son tan fuertes e incontrolables como decían ahora veo porque la mismísima princesa Celestia tuvo que intervenir en el incidente en Canterlot, incluso haciendo uso de los elementos de la armonía le costó mucho trabajo detenerlas.

-pero que estoy diciendo este no es momento de pensar en historia-dijo razonando.

Twilight: vamos piensa debe haber algún hechizo que funcione contra esa cosa-dijo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Rarity utilizo un hechizo para mover a la bestia lejos de ahí pero la bestia era demasiado pesada y solo logro hacerla levitar a escasos centímetros del suelo por pocos segundos antes de dejarla caer, pinkie utilizo su cañón de fiestas pero tampoco dio resultado.

Applejack: la única forma de resolver esto es tomar al toro por los cuernos-dijo la vaquera mientras agitaba el lazo para luego lanzárselo a la cabeza ,el lazo se ajustó al cuello de la bestia y applejack dio un salto quedando detrás de la bestia, tomando el lazo con los dientes intentando hacer caer a la bestia de espaldas pero la bestia era demasiado fuerte aun para applejack y uso sus afiladas garras para cortar fácilmente la soga, la bestia se dio vuelta y miro a applejack quien lo miro con una sonrisa incomoda, la bestia levanto su pie para aplastarla pero fluttershy se tiro sobre applejack sacándola del objetivo.

Fluttershy: estas bien?

Applejack: si… gracias a ti -respondió cuando applebloom salto de los arbustos

Applebloom: hermana!-grito corriendo en dirección hacia ella

Spike: detente no vayas- le grito desde los arbustos, la pony no hizo caso y abraso a su hermana

Applejack: que haces aquí te dije que no nos siguieras

Twilight: Spike! Te dije que las cuidaras! se supone que las mantendrías a salvo dentro de la biblioteca! en que estabas pensando?

Scootalo: no es su culpa-dijo defendiendo a su amigo.

Sweetie Belle: si nosotras fuimos tras de ustedes él nos intentó detener pero no le hicimos caso.

Pinkie Pie: CUIDADO!- grito al ver que de los ojos de la bestia salieron unas ondas extrañas Fluttershy: pronto cierren sus ojos- alcanzo a decir tapando sus ojos con su pata derecha, twilight alcanzo a cerrar los ojos a tiempo mientras que spike cerro sus ojos y extendió ambos brazos para tapar los ojos de las dos ponis que estaban a su lado detrás del arbusto mientras que applebloom cubrió su cara en el cuerpo de su hermana sin embargo las otras ponis no tuvieron tanta suerte y las ondas que emitió la bestia las alcanzaron antes de que pudieran cerrar sus ojos y quedaron convertidas en piedra inevitablemente.

Spike: twilight! usa tu magia para transportarnos de vuelta a poniville allí podremos pensar en un plan- dijo el dragón habiendo tomado conciencia de que era inútil enfrentarse a ese monstruo ya que sin los elementos de la armonía sus amigas no podían hacer nada para detener a la implacable bestia.

Twilight: buena idea spike-dijo la unicornio abriendo los ojos y preparándose para usar su hechizo pero en ese momento la loba negra que estaba contemplando lo sucedido reacciono, su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un resplandor azul obscuro.

Dalila: ni lo sueñes!-grito con saña lanzando un rayo obscuro que salió de su cuerpo el cual impacto certeramente en el cuerno de twilight provocando que este largara chispas y dejara de brillar.

Spike: no twilight!-grito desesperadamente el dragón

Dalila: lo siento querida pero ya no podrás usar ninguno de tus hechizos- los que quedaban estaban completamente indefensos y se encontraban a merced de la bestia sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Spike: oh no esto no está pasando- dijo mordiéndose los dedos de su mano derecha.

Twilight: vamos funciona!-dijo frustrada intentando utilizar un hechizo pero su cuerno solo lograba brillar volteo a ver a fluttershy rápidamente.

Twilight: fluttershy pronto toma a los niños y váyanse de aquí no se detengan por ningún motivo.

Fluttershy: pero y tu twilight?

Twilight: yo me quedare y detendré a esa cosa el mayor tiempo posible tienes que llegar a la biblioteca a como dé lugar tal vez aí encuentren una forma de detener a este monstruo dense prisa.

Fluttershy: pero…?

Twilight: solo háganlo no disponemos de mucho tiempo RAPIDO!-dijo, entonces la pegaso salió corriendo con applebloo detrás de ella y fueron en dirección a poniville, fluttershy puso a spike en su espalda y se alejaron cabalgando lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Spike: espera no podemos abandonar a twilight así detente!-demando el dragón

Fluttershy: lo siento no tenemos opción

Twilight no podía lanzar ningún hechizo pero aun podía hacer una cosa reunió toda la energía que le quedaba y la almaceno en la punta de su cuerno.

Twilight: vamos acércate que esperas? Dijo desafiando a la bestia que se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella lanzo un flash que dejo segada a la bestia, la cual se tapó los ojos con ambas manos dándole más tiempo a las demás ponis para escapar pero la bestia después de 20 segundos froto sus ojos con sus puños y miro a la pony la cual estaba demasiado agotada para salir corriendo y solo se mantenía débilmente de pie a duraspenas.

Twilight: vamos que esperas… dame tu mejor golpe!- Le dijo desafiantemente mirándola a los ojos y la bestia la lanzo las mismas ondas de sus ojos y convirtió en piedra a la hechicera.

Dalila: jajaja bien hecho esas tontas ponis se lo tiene merecido-dijo la loba con una sonrisa perversa pero la bestia volteo a mirarla con enojo, saco sus grandes garras e intento herirla con su mano derecha pero la loba la esquivo con un salto ágil.

Dalila: oye que crees que estás haciendo tonto mastodonte sin cerebro!?-pero la bestia se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, nuevamente extendió sus enormes y afiladas garras, la loba esta vez no pudo esquivarla cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza pero la bestia paro su ataque en seco, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, se arrodillo y gruño de dolor mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura roja.

La voz que venia del templo hablo

?:y bien que estas esperando DATE PRISA! Incrústale el fragmento de diamante negro para poder controlarla-le ordeno entonces la loba metió su garra derecha en una bolsa que traía consigo y saco un pequeño fragmento de diamante color negro y se lo incrusto a la bestia en la frente, justo en medio de los dos ojos, la bestia dejo de luchar luego se puso de pie.

Dalila: bien ahora ve y encuentra a esas sabandijas y elimínalas luego dirígete a poniville y destruye todo lo que se te cruce en tu camino- le ordeno la loba a la bestia quien se dirigio en la misma dirección en la que fueron los ponis.

Dalila: no se preocupe mi lord le prometo que no saldrán de este bosque con vida se arrepentirán de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino.

?:bien lo dejo en tus manos yo seguiré descansando- dijo la voz

Dalila: no se preocupe mi lord no lo defraudare.

Mientras tanto los ponis que se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente escucharon los pasos de la bestia que hacían temblar el suelo se estaba acercando rápidamente a ellos entonces fluttershy se detuvo.

Las ponys que se encontraban delante de ella se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a su amiga. Fluttershy miro hacia el suelo y dijo en su mente

-mis amigas dieron sus vidas tratando de detener a la bestia y yo aquí huyendo como una cobarde?

Spike: que sucede fluttershy? Pregunto por la repentina reacción de su amiga.

Fluttershy: bajate spike-le ordeno al dragón que estaba en su espalda

Spike: de acuerdo no quiero ser una carga para ti, descuida puedo seguir corriendo en marcha! hay que darnos prisa- pero la pegaso se dio la vuela dándole la espalda a sus amigos quedando en dirección contraria a la que iba.

Sweetie Belle: o no la pobre está muy asustada no puede correr-

Scootalo: rápido tendremos que cargarla en nuestros hombros-

Appleblom: hay que darnos prisa esa cosa nos está pisando los talones- las tres ponis dieron un paso hacia fluttershy pero spike extendió su brazo izquierdo el cual quedo en línea recta con respecto a su hombro.

Spike: esperen no creo que ese sea el problema-dijo observando a la pegaso que seguía con la cabeza abajo mirando al suelo

Fluttershy: continúen… deben llegar a la biblioteca yo me quedare y detendré a esa cosa-

Spike: fluttershy…-dijo el dragon algo angustiado

Flutershy volteo a mirarlos con una mirada llena de determinación que no reflejaba ni un poco de miedo, se veía totalmente diferente, sus amigos jamás la habían visto así.

Fluttershy: BAYANSE YA!- grito la pegaso, spike bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos momentos y solo logro musitar

Spike: gracias fluttershy… -el dragón se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de las ponis diciendo.

Spike: en marcha hay que darnos prisa y llegar a la biblioteca cuanto antes-dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando en la dirección hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo

Applebloom: que?! Acaso vamos a abandonar a fluttershy a su suerte- le cuestiono la poni al dragón pero fluttershy respondió.

Fluttershy: esto es algo que tengo que hacer no se preocupen por mi, detendré a ese monstruo el mayor tiempo posible aunque me cueste la vida!- dijo con enardecimiento

Las ponis miraron tristemente a la pegaso que nuevamente se giró dándole la espalda.

Spike: vamos chicas hay que salir de aquí-finalmente siguieron su camino dejando atrás a la pony, fluttershy con la cabeza hacia abajo empezó a hacer un monologo

Fluttershy: siempre fui la más débil de todas… solo era una carga para mis amigas…-(por su mente empezaban a correr las imágenes de sus 5 amigas) y a pesar de todo eso siempre estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarme jamás me dieron la espalda, siempre estuvieron a mi lado cuando las necesité…(una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la pegaso en el lado derecho de su rostro)siempre estuve muy agradecida con la vida por haber tenido la oportunidad de haberlas conocido… no merezco ser una guardiana de los elementos de la armonía y no merezco tener amigas como ustedes. La bestia llego a donde estaba ella, la pegaso levanto la mirada viendo fijamente a la bestia que se preparaba para atacarla.

Fluttershy: finalmente saldare mi deuda con ustedes chicas!-dijo con mucha determinación parándose firmemente estando cara a cara con la terrible bestia.

Mientras que el dragón y las CMC corrían lo más rápido posible estaban cerca de salir del bosque cuando una figura obscura salto y se colocó delante de ellos lo que provoco que frenaran bruscamente, era un gran lobo color azul obscuro un poco más grande que un poni adulto pero tenía un aspecto muy feroz , grandes ojos celestes que brillaban a la luz de la luna, los pelos de su espalda estaban erizados, tenía grandes colmillos y enormes garras afiladas que parecían navajas, spike se colocó delante de las tres ponis extendiendo ambos brazos para protegerlas, todos miraban a él gran lobo con una mirada llena de terror y se pusieron nerviosos spike empezó a sudar no podían creer la mala suerte que tenían, porque tenía que pasar esto estando a pocos metros de salir del bosque incluso se podía ver poniville desde su posición, este podría ser el fin para los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaron.

Continuara…

-Bueno espero que les haya gustado díganme su opinión las tendré en cuenta y hare todo lo posible por mejorar, la situación se tornó algo difícil por no decir imposible en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se las ingenian los pequeños para sobrevivir y resolver este gran problema, hice este fanfic porque considero que tanto spike como las CMC son personajes con un gran potencial aunque no tengan demasiada participación en la serie y quise hacer una historia de ellos como protagonistas, subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto lo termine saludos.


	2. Una ayuda inesperada

Una ayuda inesperada

Spike y las CMC estaban en serios problemas la bestia se dirigía rápidamente a ellos, Fluttershy no podrá detenerla por mucho tiempo y para colmo un lobo les estaba bloqueando el camino, estaban entre la espada y la pared.

Spike: quien eres tú? y que es lo que quieres de nosotros...?- pregunto temblando y muy nervioso.

?:Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir-

Scootalo: dudo que podamos confiar en el-susurro.

Sweetie Belle: tienes razón, lo más probable es que quiera llevarnos a su guarida para comernos, después de todo los lobos son carnívoros-dijo aterrada y temblando.

?: Acaso no me escucharon, si no vienen conmigo esa cosa nos matara a todos-dijo en un tono algo molesto

Spike: espera… acaso sabes que nos persigue un monstruo? Como lo sabes?

?: no hay tiempo, síganme DEPRISA!-el lobo se dio la vuelta

Applebloom: que hacemos Spike?

Spike: si nos quedamos aquí o vamos a PonyVille de todas formas esa cosa nos encontrara y nos matara…maldita sea solo nos queda confiar en ese sujeto, tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir…-dijo después de haber razonado.

Applebloom: estas seguro Spike?-

Spike: que otra opción tenemos-

Sweetie Belle: si Spike tiene razón-

Scootalo: no tenemos nada que perder en marcha!-

Finalmente los 3 ponys y el dragón decidieron seguir al lobo al no tener otra opción, tal vez ese desconocido podría decirles cómo enfrentar ese gran problema, el lobo los guio otra vez al bosque.

Spike: espera un momento acaso nos estas llevando de nuevo a el bosque.

?: esa bestia podría rastrearlos a donde quiera que vayan pero conozco un lugar en donde estaremos a salvo.

Applebloom: y como es que puede encontrarnos donde quiera que vayamos?

?: porque esa bestia está siendo controlada por una poderosa hechicera la cual conoce tanto el bosque como ponyville como la palma de su mano, pero hay un lugar en donde nosotros nos ocultamos, el cual es completamente seguro, ni siquiera las bestias del bosque pueden llegar allí.

Scootalo: espera un momento que quieres decir con nos?

?: yo y mi hermana menor habitamos allí, es un lugar muy tranquilo ya estamos cerca-dijo el lobo metiéndose en un túnel el cual condujo a un oasis en donde desembocaba una cascada, era un escenario realmente hermoso llena de paz, era totalmente opuesto al aspecto lúgubre y peligroso del bosque Everfree, todos quedaron asombrados al ver tanta belleza.

Sweetie Belle: es realmente hermoso.

Scootalo: jamás hubiera pensado que un lugar así se encontraría en el bosque Everfree.

?: si buscas en lo más profundo de un lugar sin importar que tan horrible sea sin duda encontraras belleza, bien finalmente hemos llegado-al llegar a ese lugar había una loba blanca observando fijamente el oasis, era del tamaño de un pony un poco más chica que el lobo que los había llevado allí, tenía adornos muy particulares, barias pulseras y un extraño collar.

?: bien aquí están sanos y salvos, por suerte pude llegar a ellos antes que la bestia.

Applebloom: disculpa podrían decirnos quienes son ustedes?

?: oh si lo siento, tenía demasiada prisa y olvide presentarme yo soy Nightwolf y ella es mi hermana Shadowmoon.

Applebloom: hola yo soy Applebloom y ellos son mis amigos Spike ,Sweetie belle y Scootalo-dijo señalando a sus amigos respectivamente conforme los iba presentando.

Nightwolf: y bien que está haciendo la bestia ahora-pregunto intrigado

Shadowmoon: será mejor que venga a ver esto con sus propios ojos-dijo la loba blanca acercándose al oasis, todos se acercaron a ver, en el oasis aparecía la imagen de la bestia, la cual estaba frente a Fluttershy preparándose para atacar.

Spike: asique así era como savias todo lo que pasaba no es así?

Nightwolf: exacto, realmente no esperábamos que sucediera tan rápido, cuando mi hermana pudo ver actividad sospechosa me mando a investigar, observe atentamente a lo lejos, la obscuridad fue el camuflaje perfecto y no represento ningún impedimento para mí ya que los lobos pueden ver en la oscuridad y a grandes distancias.

Spike: ahora entiendo…

Sweetie Belle: y como es que puedes hacer esto? acaso eres una hechicera?-le pregunto la pony a la loba

Shadowmoon: bueno, en cierta forma podría decirse que sí, soy una maga del agua, el agua tiene propiedades curativas, poderes místicos y transmite energías muy poderosas, si se aprende a controlarla se puede lograr casi cualquier cosa, esta técnica en particular se llama espejo de luna es una técnica milenaria que permite ver lo que pasa en cualquier lugar mientras sea de noche, es una técnica muy difícil de aprender ,muy pocos a lo largo de la historia han logrado descifrar y controlar los bastos misterios de la luna y del océano.

Sweetie Belle: OH NO MIREN! La pobre fluttershy está atrapada no puede escapar de ese monstruo-dijo aterrada al ver que su amiga corría un grave peligro

Applebloom: tenemos que hacer algo- dijo angustiada

Spike: por favor! ustedes no pueden hacer algo para salvarla?!-le dijo el dragón en tono de desesperación

Nightwolf: lo siento muchacho, me temo que no hay nada por hacer…

Scootalo: que?! Entonces van a dejarla morir?!-dijo muy enojada

Spike: NO PERMITIRE QUE MAS AMIGAS SE SACRIFIQUEN! Iré yo mismo a detener a esa cosa aunque me cueste la vida!-dijo muy decidido dirigiéndose al túnel por donde entraron pero el lobo pego un gran salto y se colocó enfrente del dragón.

Spike: apártate de mi camino, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras Fluttershy muere a manos de esa despiadada bestia!

Nightwolf: niño tonto usa la cabeza! Tú amiga se quedó para que ustedes pudieran escapar, si vas y mueres a manos de ese monstruo solo habrás desperdiciado el sacrificio de ella y de tus demás amigas, el gran esfuerzo que han hecho para salvarlos a ustedes será en vano, eso es lo que quieres!?

Spike: maldita sea… si tan solo fuera más fuerte nada de esto habría pasado no pude hacer nada para protegerlas MALDICION!-dijo arrodillándose cerrando los ojos poniendo ambas manos en el piso arañando el suelo.

Mientras que Fluttershy le hacía frente a la gran bestia, el monstruo abrió sus enormes ojos y lanzo las ondas pero Fluttershy se movió tan rápido como un rayo pasando entre sus piernas logrando evadir las ondas petrificantes quedando atrás de la bestia , luego se lanzó dándole una gran patada en la espalda con su pata trasera izquierda, se dio un impulso con sus alas haciendo un salto mortal, girando de modo que paso por encima de la cabeza del monstruo quedando de frente a la bestia, metiéndole otra patada con su pata trasera izquierda que impacto en el cuello de la bestia del lado derecho haciendo que esta se tambaleara hacia atrás

Fluttershy: ESO FUE POR RARITY! Dijo con furia, luego se lanzó de frente haciendo una rápida combinación de golpes con sus patas delanteras golpeando velozmente el estómago de la bestia como si fuera una metralleta, luego tomo un poco de distancia, se hizo de costado y flexionando su brazo derecho, le metió un codazo para culminar la ráfaga de golpes causando que la bestia escupiera inclinando su cabeza para adelante.

Fluttershy: ESO FUE POR APPLEJACK! Después dio un salto mortal hacia atras dándole una patada medialuna con su pata derecha la cual impacto justo en la mandíbula de la bestia la cual después de este ataque finalmente fue derribada.

Fluttershy: ESO FUE POR TWILIGHT! Dijo jadeando por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba dando todo en esa pelea.

Sus amigos que estaban viendo todo desde el oasis no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Sweetie Belle: no puedo creerlo!-dijo con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

Applebloom: esto es increíble…-dijo atonita

Spike: esa es Fluttershy? La misma Fluttershy que se asusta de su propia sombra?

Scootalo: siiiii muy bien sigue así Fluttershy-dijo levantando sus patas delanteras hacia arriba muy emocionada.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Scootalo cerro la boca de Appleblom con su pata delantera derecha y esta hizo lo mismo con su pata delantera izquierda y lo mismo hicieron Spike y Sweetie Belle, Spike reacciono dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro casi llorando de la emoción

Spike: esto es… INCREIBLE! Si sigue así lograra vencer a ese monstruo vamos, Fluttershy tu puedes!

Scootalo: si! enséñale quien manda!

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom estaban saltando abrasadas de alegría

(Sweetie Belle y Applebloom): si lo conseguirá! lo conseguirá!

Shadowmoon: aún no ha terminado la pelea-dijo muy seria con una expresión de desconfianza como dudando de la victoria de Fluttershy .

La sonrisa del rostro de los pequeños se borró cuando vieron que la bestia se volvió a levantar y se puso en guardia, Fluttershy lo miraba nerviosa estaba sudando pero su mirada de determinación no había cambiado, seguía dispuesta a hacerle pagar a ese monstruo por lo que le hizo a sus amigas, pero esta vez fue la bestia quien ataco desplegando su garra derecha, Fluttershy dio un salto y logro esquivar sus afiladas garras, que se clavaron en la tierra, ella cayó sobre su mano y corrió por su brazo derecho, piso con ambas patas traseras la cara del monstruo usándola como trampolín, se impulsó hacia arriba para después caer en picada poniendo todo su peso en su codo izquierdo, el cual impacto en el cráneo de la bestia haciendo que esta se arrodille al recibir el impacto, girando rápidamente sobre sí misma como un tornado, extendiendo su pata derecha a un lado en forma horizontal y dejando su pata izquierda en forma vertical logra volver a golpear a la bestia en su mejilla izquierda haciéndola caer sentada otra vez.

Fluttershy: ESO FUE POR RAIMBOW DASH!- la bestia vuelve a levantarse más furiosa que nunca atacando con ambas garras, las cuales Fluttershy logra esquivar moviéndose rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, la bestia se da la vuelta para golpearla con la cola pero ella lo esquiva saltando hacia atrás y haciéndose bolita gira rápidamente hacia atrás, piza en un árbol con ambas patas traseras para impulsarse nuevamente contra el monstruo, este le lanza una esfera de ectoplasma de su boca, pero ella pone sus dos patas delanteras sobre la esfera y logra saltarla como si fuera una pelota, después le da un golpe con su pata delantera izquierda haciendo que la cabeza del monstruo gire hacia la izquierda y luego lo toma por el cuello y utilizando su cuerpo como palanca, lanza al monstruo contra los arboles luego ella cae y se forma un charco con su sudor por hacer tanto esfuerzo termina quedando exhausta.

Fluttershy: Y ESO… FUE… POR PINKIE PIE!

Spike: lo logro? Acaso Fluttershy lo derroto?-dijo muy intrigado pero para sorpresa de todos la bestia se volvió a levantar, fluttershy lo miro sorprendida al ver su gran resistencia a ella ya no le quedaba fuerza para mover un musculo, la bestia le lanza otra esfera de ectoplasma haciendo que Flutershy vuele y se golpee con un árbol y lo rompa, antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, la bestia se gira sobre sí misma y la vuelve a golpear con su cola haciéndola bolar y causa que esta caiga al suelo arrastrándose, la pony queda abatida en el suelo, la bestia se acerca hacia ella sin que ella pueda siquiera ponerse de pie.

Applebloom: NO FLUTTERSHY!

Sweetie Belle: sal de ahí sal de ahí!

Scootalo: pronto ponte de pie!

Spike: RESISTE!

Fluttershy sonríe con una mirada débil con los ojos entrecerrados (como la cara que puso Goku al recibir una paliza de Broly) mientras que la bestia la enrolla con su cola, ella solo logra susurrar.

Fluttershy: jeje…lo si… siento chicas… les juro que hice lo posible…pero no pude ganar…-la bestia la mira a los ojos y la convierte en piedra y la deja caer en el suelo para después marcharse, nada más ni nada menos que en dirección a poniville.

Nooooooooo-gritaron todos

Spike: maldición acaso…acaso todos estamos condenados a ser eliminados por esa cosa…acaso nadie puede detenerla-todos quedaron desconcertados al ver que finalmente las 6 guardianas de los elementos de la armonía fueron derrotadas por la terrible bestia la cual ahora se dirigía para destruir todo PoniVille.

Las CMC con una mirada triste y llena de resignación miraron hacia el piso mientras que spike se ponía ambas manos en la cabeza, el lobo se acercó y puso su pata derecha en el hombro izquierdo de spike.

Nightwolf: tranquilo chico…

Spike: cómo quieres que me tranquilicé ahora que todas mis amigas fueron convertidas en piedra quien será capaz de detener a esa cosa-dijo angustiado en tono de desesperación

Nightwolf: Spike puedes quedarte aquí y llorar por tus amigas o puedes levantarte y hacerle frente a este mal como un hombre, Spike…si aún tienes deseos de luchar yo puedo darte el arma que necesitas para combatir pero el resto dependerá de ti, tú eliges…

Shadowmoon: así es… aunque no ganes almenos intenta detener a esa bestia, así almenos horrarás la memoria de tus amigas…

Spike: entonces dime que debo hacer… hare lo que sea para vengar a Twilight y a las demás ponis.

Nightwolf :Shadowmoon-llamo a su hermana la cual le respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se acercó a el dragón, se quitó el raro collar que traía puesto y se lo dio.

Shadowmoon: toma Spike-dijo tendiendo su pata derecha dándole el collar, el dragón lo tomo y pregunto.

Spike: que es esto? Es muy hermoso pero ,como se supone que un pedazo de joyería va ayudarme a derrotar a esa cosa?- el collar tenía incrustado un gran zafiro azul en el medio y dos pequeños diamantes rojos, uno a cada lado del zafiro, era de oro y había unos detalles tallados en los bordes del collar eran como llamas y en el extremo izquierdo y derecho tenía pequeñas alas también doradas, sin duda era un collar muy raro y se veía sumamente costoso, una vez que Spike tomo el collar la loba miro a su hermano

Shadowmoon: hermano…-dijo mirándolo y el lobo procedió a explicar.

Nightwolf: esto no es solo una pieza de joyería, se llama "sobrevivir", como su nombre lo indica esto hace que su poseedor obtenga un enorme poder y aumenta considerablemente las probabilidades de sobrevivir ya sea en batalla o bajo condiciones extremas, esto puede garantizar una victoria casi seguro, pero todo poder tiene un precio, el único problema con este objeto es que utiliza demasiada energía, por lo tanto tienes un límite de tiempo para usarlo, acabado dicho tiempo este objeto se quemara y tu volverás a tu estado normal.

Spike: esto es…como el objeto que uso Trixi para aumentar sus poderes mágicos-dijo muy sorprendido mirando el collar que había recibido.

Nightwolf: no esto es aún más poderoso de lo que crees, el objeto que tu mencionas solo aumenta los poderes mágicos, este por otro lado aumenta en gran medida todos los aspectos de su poseedor tanto como la fuerza, la agilidad, sus poderes mágicos, etc.-explico el lobo

Scootalo: Wow eso es increíble y no tienes más de esos?-pregunto mientras todos quedaron muy asombrados por lo que escucharon y nuevamente habían recuperado las esperanzas.

Nightwolf: no… lo siento esto es un objeto extremadamente difícil de crear, solo tenemos uno.

Applebloom: genial ahora podremos derrotar a ese monstruo y salvar a mi hermana y a nuestras amigas.

Shadowmoon: no se confíen pequeños, las bestias rituales son extremadamente fuertes y peligrosas ,algunas incluso absorben las habilidades de los adversarios que derrotan o de las criaturas que se sacrifican, como por ejemplo, la habilidad de convertir a su oponente en piedra, que absorbió del gallo dragón que fue sacrificado y mientras más oponentes derrote más fuertes se hará por desgracia este monstruo es de ese tipo, se llama Tarkan señor de las bestias, ninguno de los que lo ha enfrentado hasta ahora ha logrado sobrevivir pero para todo hay una primera vez no es así?.

Sweetie Belle: espera un momento una de mis amigas me conto que una bestia similar ataco Canterlot hace mucho tiempo y la princesa Celestia lo derroto con los elementos de la armonía aunque si le costó mucho trabajo-indago la pony pero el lobo respondió

Nightwolf: bueno… derrotarlo es una forma de decir, realmente no logro vencerla, la batalla que Celestia libro con la bestia Giover hace mucho tiempo fue una de las más terribles que se había visto en la historia, fue similar a la batalla que libro su amiga contra ese monstruo pero en mayor magnitud , Celestia sin duda llevada las de ganar, le dio una paliza utilizando el gran poder de los elementos de la armonía pero sin importar cuantas veces la bestia era derribada volvía a levantarse, aunque no logro ponerle un dedo encima a Celestia, la batalla fue larga y la mitad de Canterlot fue destruida en el transcurso, pero como dije anteriormente todo poder tiene un precio, el tiempo de estadía del monstruo en este mundo se terminó y fue nuevamente regresado a su respectiva dimensión-explico el lobo pero fue interrumpido.

Todos nuevamente se mostraron sorprendidos y angustiados al escuchar el relato

Applebloom: eso quiere decir… que ni siquiera la mismísima princesa Celestia pudo contra uno de esos monstruos… aun con los poderes de los elementos de la armonía que es la más poderosa arma con la que contamos los ponis.

Nightwolf: no me interrumpas niña aún no he terminado, tal vez Celestia no derroto al monstruo, pero eso fue porque el límite de tiempo de su estadía en este mundo había llegado a su fin antes que la batalla pudiera concluir, pero si la batalla hubiese continuado yo te aseguro que Celestia habría ganado ya que los ataques del monstruo no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, la única razón por la que esa cosa seguía en pie era por su gran resistencia, ella es la que más se acercó a derrotar a una bestia ritual hasta ahora pero como dice mi hermana para todo hay una primera vez, que nadie haya logrado una clara victoria contra esas bestias no quiere decir que sean invencibles o que nadie pueda derrotarlas-

Spike: espera un momento hablando de Celestia que extraño que no haya respondido la carta que le envié, es más conociendo lo precavida que es ella, ya debería estar aquí.

Nightwolf: lo lamento chico pero tu carta nunca llegara a Celestia- dijo en un tono preocupante mediante el cual el dragón reacciono exaltado.

Spike: a que te refieres con que nunca llegara?-el lobo miro a su hermana

Nightwolf: muéstrales-le ordenó y ella se acercó y extendiendo una de sus garras la cual se ilumino, toco la frente del dragón y de los demás ponis en donde se formó un pequeño punto blanco justo en medio de los ojos.

Shadowmoon: miren hacia arriba-dijo mirando hacia el cielo, todos hicieron lo mismo y alcanzaron a ver un gran domo rojo que se extendía a lo largo del bosque Everfree y PoniVille

Shdowmoon: lamento decir que este fue un plan minuciosamente elaborado, pensaron en todo, con ese escudo de energía nada puede entrar o salir(era un hechizo muy poderoso similar al escudo que puede conjurar Shining Armor) pronto deben irse cuanto antes y hacerle frente a la bestia antes de que sea demasiado tarde DEPRISA!-dijo alarmada como habiéndose dado cuenta de algo.

Applebloom: que sucede?

Nightwolf: al juzgar por el aspecto de la situación no tienen mucho tiempo- dijo levantando su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente.

Nightwolf: miren el eclipse está terminando, cuando la luna quede completamente libre el portal se cerrara y la bestia volverá a su dimensión.

Scootalo: pero que eso no es bueno?

Sweetie Belle: sí! si ese es el caso solo debemos distraer a la bestia mientras el portal se cierra y todo volverá a la normalidad

Shadowmoon: si, pero no tuvieron en cuenta un detalle muy importante, si la bestia regresa a su dimensión antes de ser derrotada, entonces sus amigas serán de piedra para siempre-el lobo se dirigió al túnel.

Nightwolf: pronto síganme no tenemos mucho tiempo conozco un atajo los llevare hacia PoniVille-todos se largaron a correr tras el lobo

Mientras tanto, la bestia se dirigía hacia el pueblo estando ya muy cerca con sus ojos brillantes,(el escenario cambia mostrando a Dalila quien también tenía sus ojos brillando del mismo color de la bestia indicando que la controlaba y tambien que podía ver todo lo que el monstruo veía)

Dalila: jajaja esos tontos deben estar bajo una roca temblando de miedo, no importa donde se escondan, no se salvaran destrucción, NADIE SE SALVARA DE LA COMPLETA ANIQUILACION! su destino esta sellado jajajaja.

Mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban corriendo en dirección a poniville, spike le pregunto al lobo.

Spike: y como se supone que funciona esta cosa-(refiriéndose al extraño collar que había recibido)

Nightwolf: eso te corresponde averiguarlo a ti muchacho-

Spike: vamos déjate de juegos… oh este es el fin- spike miro a Sweetie Belle.

Spike: oye Sweetie Belle-esta lo miro

Sweetie Belle: si spike?

Spike: si no salimos vivos de esta…

Sweetie Belle: si… SÍ!-dijo ansiosa con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja

Spike: SI VES A RARITY EN EL MAS ALLA DILE QUE SIEMPRE LA HE AMADO! Dijo rápidamente, la sonrisa de Swetie Belle fue remplazada con una cara de ira.

Sweetie Belle: uuuuyyy DICELO TU MISMO!-le dijo muy molesta para después mirar hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados con una expresión de disgusto.

Sweetie Belle: fmph

Applebloom y Scootalo se los quedaron mirando sin expresión en su rostro pero luego reaccionaron.

Applebloom: oigan dejen de jugar-le reprochó a sus amigos acompañada por Scootalo

Scootalo: concéntrese, tenemos un problema muy serio aquí, no es momento para esas estupideces-pero el lobo levantó la voz

Nightwolf: escúchenme con mucha atención enanos, nos estamos acercando-(se podía ver poniville desde donde estaban)

Nightwolf: hay algo muy importante que deben saber, hay un poder aún más fuerte que el de los elementos de la armonía, dice la leyenda que cada vez que el mal amenace con tomar a Equestria aparecerán los guardianes elementales para devolver la paz y la armonía a este mundo, bueno hasta aquí puedo llevarlos, el resto queda en sus manos-dijo deteniéndose en los límites donde comenzaba PoniVille.

Applebloom: espera… no nos ayudaras?

Nightwolf: lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ustedes son la última defensa no solo de poniville sino de toda Equestria, recuerden no se separen, pase lo que pase deben mantenerse siempre unidos ya que cuando el poder de los elementos se combinen no habrá fuerza en este mundo que pueda resistirla… buena suerte-dijo marchándose y perdiéndose en el bosque

Scootalo: espera…!

Sweetie Belle: por favor no te vayas…

Applebloom: y ahora qué?

Spike: si ese tipo realmente cree que podremos detener a esa cosa entonces está más loco que Pinkie Pie… bueno casi-(el lobo conocía muy bien el bosque y los guio por un atajo para que llegaran antes que la bestia)

Applebloom: y ahora que hacemos?

Sweetie Belle: ESTAMOS PERDIDAS!-dijo desesperada

Scootalo: cálmate solo hay que pensar en un plan para vencer a esa cosa, estoy segura de que ese raro collar que tiene Spike en su cuello nos será de mucha utilidad.

Spike se puso a pensar poniendo su puño derecho bajo su mentón y atajando con su mano izquierda su codo derecho (típica posición a la hora de pensar)pero en ese entonces la bestia apareció emergiendo de las profundidades del bosque.

Applebloom: o nooo es la bestia CORRAN! dijo alarmada

Spike se le planto enfrente

Spike: HA! no te tengo miedo porque tengo esto!-dijo alzando su collar con su mano derecha mostrándosela a la bestia-pero al no pasar nada spike se puso nervioso la vestía lo miro hacia abajo y le lanzo una esfera de ectoplasma la cual esquivaron y presa del pánico los 3 ponis y el dragón se largaron a correr metiéndose en PoniVille.

Spike: VAMOS PEDAZO DE BASURA FUNCIONA!-decia dándole palmadas a su collar pero nada pasaba.

Scootalo: acéptalo ese lobo nos tomó el pelo seguro esta con esa otra loba negra, todos son iguales.

Los 4 pequeños quedaron acorralados contra la pared de una casa cuando la bestia se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, las tres ponis estaban abrasadas temblando de miedo spike miraba hacia todas direcciones sin saber que hacer pero luego se puso frente a la bestia y extendió ambos brazos para protegerlas y exclamo.

Spike: no permitiré que les hagas daño las protegeré! se lo prometí a twilight, si las quieres tendrás que pasar por encima de mí- entonces el collar que traía puesto empezó a brillar, un gran tornado de fuego que crecía hacia el cielo envolvió por completo el cuerpo del dragón.

CMC: SPIKE!-gritaron temiendo que le pasara algo a su amigo

Por encima del gran tornado de fuego las 3 joyas: el zafiro azul y los dos diamantes rojos que estaban a ambos lados del zafiro empezaron a flotar y se fusionaron creando un gran diamante violeta, del tornado salieron dos alas enormes de dragón, el nuevo diamante violeta se colocó en el collar, el tornado se disipo y las tres ponis se sorprendieron lo que vieron, Spike se había convertido en un gran dragón adulto de aspecto muy poderoso, con garras enormes, largas espinas que iban desde su cabeza recorriendo por su espalda hasta la punta de su cola, sus escamas purpuras parecían una solidad y muy dura armadura,

Applebloom: Spike… eres tú?-pregunto asombrada

Spike: así es… ahora hare que este maldito pague por todo lo que hizo- dijo mirando a la bestia

Una gran pelea está a punto de comenzar… quien será el ganador? El nuevo poder de Spike será suficiente para detener al implacable Tarkan?

Continuara…

Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia y todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos y perdón por la demora, no tarde tanto en escribir la historia, el verdadero reto fue encontrar las palabras exactas para transmitir lo que pasaba en este capítulo, aunque no sé si quedo bastante claro asique se los dejo a su imaginación después de todo quien dijo que sería fácil escribir una historia pero bueno, otro punto que quería aclarar y olvide mencionar en el primer capítulo, cronológicamente esta historia tiene lugar ya en la tercera temporada por eso puse un tiempo tan largo desde que vencieron a Discor, mi intención era arrancar con lo sucedido en el final de la segunda temporada pero hubo dos grandes inconvenientes, uno sucedió en Canterlot no en Poniville donde tiene lugar esta historia y dos las mane 6 no vencieron a la reina Chrysalis, sino Shining Armor y la princesa Candace asique decidí poner la derrota de Discord como punto de partida ,por esta razón habrá menciones de sucesos ocurridos en la segunda temporada, bueno sin más que decir espero que disfruten del capítulo, comenten que les pareció y tratare de mejorar la expresión para que los hechos de mi historia sean más fáciles de entender saludos.


	3. La Última Esperanza

La Última Esperanza

La terrible bestia lanzo una esfera de ectoplasma hacia el ahora dragón adulto Spike.

Applebloom: CUIDADO SPIKE-grita alarmada, pero este golpea la esfera con su garra izquierda, haciendo que esta se desvanezca como si nada, luego Spike contrataca desplegando sus afiladas garras, con su brazo derecho intentando dañar a la bestia, pero esta lo toma de su muñeca, con su mano izquierda deteniendo el ataque y cierra su puño izquierdo preparándose para lanzarle un golpe al dragón, pero este logra parar su puño con su mano izquierda, entonces ambos se encuentran midiendo fuerzas, ninguno cede, sus fuerzas eran iguales.

Dalila: que?! Como es posible que ese insecto tenga la misma fuerza que mi monstruo?!-dijo mostrándose muy sorprendida y frustrada al ver que la bestia había encontrado un rival que estaba al mismo nivel en todos los sentidos.(la loba podía emitir su voz por telepatía a través del monstruo y cada vez que esta hablaba podían escuchar su voz)

Dalila: qué diablos acaba de pasar!? No lo entiendo!-dijo con frustración, la loba pensaba que ya había ganado la batalla después de convertir en piedra a las mane 6, nunca se esperó que pudiera aparecer alguien tan fuerte, capaz de detener a su monstruo.

Spike: aléjense de aquí es muy peligroso!-les ordeno a las CMC, las 3 ponis aprovecharon el momento para alejarse un poco de la batalla y no estorbarle a Spike, pero no estaban dispuestas a huir, se colocaron detrás d una casa más alejada para seguir viendo lo que estaba pasando.

Applebloom: vamos Spike tu puedes, hazle pagar por todo lo que hizo!-grito alentando a su amigo, acompañada por sus dos amigas

Sweetie Belle: derrota a ese malvado!-

Scootalo: hazle desear nunca haber puesto un pie en PoniVille!-

Spike se mantenía firme, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, inhalo aire inflando su pecho y le lanzo a la bestia una gran bola de fuego que impacto justo en su rostro lo que obligó al monstruo a retroceder.

CMC: BIEN HECHO!- gritaron en coro las 3 ponis muy emocionadas.

La bestia puso ambas manos sobre su cara gruñendo de dolor, Spike aprovecho la oportunidad y la envistió, dándole un terrible cabezazo en el estómago causando que la bestia retroceda bruscamente chocando de espaldas contra una casa, pero esta volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Dalila: nada mal para una sabandija, pero hasta aquí llegaste -dijo con saña, el monstruo abrió sus grandes ojos rojos que empezaron a brillar, todos se alarmaron sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Dalila: a ver si esquivas esto mocoso insolente!-dijo en un tono enojado

Sweetie Belle: Spike ten cuidado intentara convertirte en piedra!-grito temiendo que le pasara lo mismo que a su hermana y sus demás amigas, el monstruo empezó a lanzar las ondas, Spike quedo con el cuerpo paralizado sin poder reaccionar al no saber qué hacer, ya que las ondas viajaban muy rápido y al monstruo le sería muy fácil atinarle ya que su cuerpo era muy grande, el dragón cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha como reflejo, pero una extraña aura celeste se hizo visible cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Spike como si fuera un poderoso escudo mágico que lo protegía a medida que las ondas lo golpeaban.

CMC: SPIKE!-gritaron asustadas, los dos lobos que se encontraban observando todo desde el oasis dibujaron una sonrisa muy confiada en sus rostros.

Dalila: QUE?!

CMC: QUE?!-todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos y confundidos, el monstruo escucho a las 3 ponis y las miro, las potrillas se asustaron al ver que fueron descubiertas, entonces el monstruo lanzo las ondas contra las pequeñas, quienes se cubrieron la cabeza con ambas patas delanteras cerrando los ojos.

Spike: NOOOO!-grito temiendo que les pasara lo mismo que a sus amigas, pero ocurrió lo mismo, la misma aura azul recubrió sus cuerpos protegiéndolas, evitando que se convirtieran en piedra.

Dalila: Que?! Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí!? No lo entiendo!

Las tres ponis bajaron sus brazos y a abrieron los ojos, empezaron a revisar su cuerpo de pie a cabeza sin entender lo que había pasado.

Applebloom: que sucedió? Porque no nos hemos convertido en piedra?-dijo muy confundida sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero en ese momento escucharon la voz de Shadowmon, quien les estaba hablando por telepatía.

Shadowmoon: jajaja no se preocupen pequeñas, ahora tanto ustedes como Spike son inmunes a ese terrible hechizo-dijo muy alegre

Applebloom: Shadowmoon eres tú? puedes escucharnos?-

Shadowmoon: así es-

Scootalo: Donde estás?-

Shadowmoon: mi hermano y yo estamos viendo todo desde el oasis, puedo comunicarme con ustedes por telepatía-

Sweetie Belle: puedes explicarnos que sucedió? Porque esa cosa no pudo convertirnos en piedra?

Shadowmoon: yo savia muy bien que ese monstruo no dudaría en convertirlos en piedra para hacerse más fuerte tan pronto los encontrara, asique antes de que se marcharan invoque un escudo de protección sobre sus cuerpos para que fueran inmunes a ese hechizo.

Applebloom: pero en qué momento lo hiciste?

Shadowmoon: fue cuando les toque la frente con mi garra para mostrarles el campo mágico que envolvía todo PoniVille, eso no fue solo para que sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de lo que ven normalmente, como les dije quien conozca y domine los secretos de la luna y el océano podrá lograr casi cualquier cosa, conjurar ese escudo no es nada fácil pero pude hacerlo rápido ya que me encuentro en un lugar lleno de energía muy poderosa lo cual me facilito mucho las cosas-

CMC: Wow increíble!-dijeron muy asombradas

Scootalo: jeje me disculpo por lo que dije antes… es que han pasado tantas cosas en estas últimas horas que ya me es difícil confiar en los desconocidos y más si son de especies diferentes.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes querida-

Dalila estaba muy confiada pensando que ya tenía la batalla ganada, al derrotar a las mane 6, pero jamás pensó que la estarían observando, los dos lobos eran muy astutos y lograron arruinar los perversos planes de la malvada loba y de su misterioso amo, mientras que Nightwolf salvo a los elegidos, que en el futuro se convertirían en los guardianes elementales, Shadowmon puso la pieza más poderosa del juego sobre el tablero, entregándole el collar "sobrevivir" a Spike y dejando sin efecto el arma más poderosa del monstruo, que era la habilidad de convertir en piedra a su oponente, los dos hermanos terminaron haciéndole un hermoso jaque mate a los planes de la loba y de esta manera lograron nivelar la pelea igualándola completamente, aunque la batalla continuaba y tanto la fuerza de la bestia como la de Spike eran las mismas, asique cualquiera podría ganar esta pelea, la batalla todavía no estaba decidida.

Cuando los ponis escucharon el escándalo en medio de la noche, se despertaron y salieron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero al ver a un dragón y un monstruo muy extraño luchando en medio de su ciudad, se largaron a correr presa del pánico, alejándose del lugar de la batalla, esto le facilito aún más las cosas a Spike, ahora que todos se habían alejado de allí, el dragón podría hacer uso total de toda su fuerza y luchar libremente sin temor a que alguien salga lastimado en el transcurso de la pelea, el enfrentamiento continuo.

Spike: se acabó… ESTE SERA TU FIN!-dijo poniéndose en guardia nuevamente al ver que la mejor arma del monstruo era inútil contra él.

Dalila: no importa te derrotare de todas formas, trate de que esto les fuera sencillo, si los hubiese convertido en piedra no habrían sufrido, pero está bien será como ustedes quieran, lo haremos por las malas-dijo en un tono enojado

Dalila: pude haberlos matado rápidamente, pero como me han hecho enojar los hare morir lenta y dolorosamente-dijo como sentencia final ordenándole a la bestia atacar nuevamente, se lanzó contra el dragón, abriendo su boca para dañarlo con sus grandes colmillos, pero este vuela muy alto esquivando el ataque causando que el monstruo clave sus dientes en la pared de una casa, entonces Spike cae dándole un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que la bestia caiga al suelo, sus grandes colmillos se rompieron y quedaron calvados en la pared, Spike lanza una bola de fuego a la espalda de la bestia destruyendo sus alas, quemándolas por completo, la bestia suelta un grito de dolor y se levanta rápidamente más furiosa que nunca, empieza a atacar con sus enormes garras, pero el dragón cruza sus garras en forma de equis y las usa como escudo para repeler sus ataques moviendo ambos brazos para que todos los golpes impacten contra sus garras que estaban entrelazadas como un poderoso escudo.

Applebloom: date prisa Spike…-dice preocupada mirando al cielo, viendo que el eclipse había dejado ya más de la mitad de la luna libre, mientras los lobos observaban todo atentamente desde el oasis.

Shadowmoon: el portal se esta cerrando, se les está acabando el tiempo, hermano crees que Spike le podrá ganar a ese monstruo-pregunta la loba muy preocupada mirando a su hermano.

Nightwolf: ciertamente ,si Spike fuera un dragón adulto no tendría ninguna oportunidad ya que si bien la batalla es uno contra uno, su oponente no es una bestia común y corriente, es Tarkan señor de las bestias, el cual absorbe las habilidades de los oponentes que derrota y se hace más fuerte, es como si Spike se estuviera enfrentado a un ejército de bestias, que están contenidas en un solo cuerpo, pero él está usando el poder de sobrevivir, un arma sumamente poderosa, en estos momentos Spike es al menos 3 veces más fuerte que un dragón adulto, no sabría decir con exactitud quien ganara, pero sin importar quien venza no será nada fácil, aunque lamento decir que el enano está en desventaja, si no derrota pronto a ese monstruo, el efecto de sobrevivir terminara y el volverá a su estado normal, si eso sucede todo habrá terminado, hemos brindado toda la ayuda posible, por desgracia no podemos hacer nada más, solo nos queda observar y esperar lo mejor…-dice el lobo muy serio.

Shadowmoon: ya veo…-dice la loba concentrándose nuevamente en la pelea, la bestia retrocede para tomar distancia preparándose para su próximo ataque, se gira sobre sí misma para golpear a Spike con su cola, pero este la toma con sus dos manos y mueve la cola de la bestia hacia la derecha, azotando al monstruo con la casa que estaba ubicada alado suyo y luego hace lo mismo moviendo a la bestia hacia la izquierda, luego la mueve para arriba y la baja bruscamente para azotarla contra el piso, el dragón empieza a girar sobre sí mismo y suelta al monstruo haciendo que salga volando muy alto y le lanza otra bola de fuego que lo golpea en el aire, la bestia cae en el suelo abatida y Spike alza el vuelo, suspendido en el cielo nuevamente aspira el aire, inflando su pecho lo más que puede y le lanza una enorme llamarada a la bestia cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, Spike baja nuevamente y observa las llamas, las tres ponis se acercan muy contentas pensando que todo termino.

Sweetie Belle: Lo conseguiste!-dice con una gran sonrisa

Scootalo: le diste su merecido, que sucede no eres tan rudo ahora verdad- le dice a la bestia en tono de burla

Applebloom: bien hecho! finalmente se acabó-dijo aliviada

Pero el dragón extiende su brazo derecho horizontalmente para impedir que las ponis se acerquen más y voltea su cara hacia atrás para mirarlas.

Spike: No! No se acerquen! aún no se ha terminado…-dice muy serio

Scootalo: Que estás diciendo? Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a ese ataque, sin duda lo acabaste-dice muy confiada.

Spike: no lo creo… ese ataque tal vez lo daño, pero no creo que haya sido suficiente para detener a ese monstruo, no es una criatura ordinaria-dice muy serio cuando de pronto sale algo de las llamas.

Sweetie Belle: CUIDADO!-grita pero antes de que Spike pudiera reaccionar, la larga cola de la bestia enrolla su cuello, el dragón toma la cola con ambas manos tratando de zafarla de su cuello, pero sin éxito, la bestia sale de las llamas y empieza a golpear el estómago de Spike, causando que este dé un paso atrás con cada golpe, las ponis corren y vuelven a esconderse, esta vez detrás de una carreta, que era el objeto más cercano que podían usar como escondite, Spike muerde la cola de la bestia causando que esta lo suelte y detiene sus ataques con sus manos, nuevamente el dragón y la bestia se encuentran midiendo fuerzas, pero Spike empieza a ceder arrodillándose con su pierna izquierda, trata de levantarse y lanzar otra bola de fuego a la cara de la bestia, pero el mismo truco no funcionara dos veces, el monstruo se percata de lo que intenta hacer Spike y le da un cabezazo, justo un momento antes de que el dragón lance su ataque, causando que voltee su cara a un costado, lanzando su bola de fuego contra un edificio, la bestia le da un rodillazo a Spike y cuando este se inclina hacia adelante al recibir el golpe, esta le mete un codazo en la espalda, causando que el dragón caiga al suelo, el monstruo lo toma de la cola y de la espalda, lo levanta y lo arroja contra una casa causando que esta se destruya por completo.

CMC: SPIKE!-gritaron las tres y la bestia las miro preparándose para lanzar otro ataque, pero el dragón salió rápidamente, alzando vuelo a pocos metros del suelo, dirigiéndose en dirección a la bestia, le mete una patada haciendo que esta retroceda, luego aprovecha el impulso girando sobre sí mismo, dándole un fuerte golpe con su cola y esto causa que la bestia vuelva a caer.

Dalila: ese maldito dragón ya me tiene harta! Esos tontos creen que están a salvo solo porque el rayo petrificador no les afecta, pero es precisamente por eso que sacrificamos 2 bestias en lugar de una, ha llegado el momento de usar la otra habilidad especial-dice mandándole una orden a la bestia, esta se levanta nuevamente, inclina su hombro derecho hacia atrás, abriendo su mano apuntándola en dirección al dragón, un agujero se abre en su palma y sale un gran aguijón de alacrán, Spike se hace de costado evitando el ataque, que le roso la mejilla derecha, abriéndole una pequeña herida que empezó a sangrar levemente.

Scootalo: diablos esa cosa no se rinde-dijo frustrada

Applebloom: ese tipo sí que es rudo, a pesar de todo el daño que recibió aún está dispuesto a seguir-dice sorprendida de la resistencia del monstruo.

Sweetie Belle: oh no! si esta batalla continúa el portal se cerrara y no podremos salvar a nuestras amigas-dijo preocupada

Applebloom: aún no ha terminado-dice con saña

El monstruo inclina su hombro derecho hacia atrás y vuelve a lanzar el aguijón, hace esto una y otra vez, Spike se mueve lo más rápido que puede de lado a lado, esquivando los ataques, pero el monstruo lanza velozmente su aguijón y logra incoarlo en el cuello, este al recibir la picadura inclina un poco su cuello hacia la derecha y cierra los ojos.

Sweetie Belle: NO SPIKE!

Applebloom: no puede ser…-dice resignada

Dalila: jajaja les dije que resistirse sería inútil, ahora sentirán mi ira!- dijo creyendo que gano, pero Spike abre sus ojos y sonríe confiadamente.

Dalila: pero que!? Al recibir esa cantidad de veneno ya debería haber caído, como es que sigue de pie!?-dice muy sorprendida

Dalila: no lo creo… un dragón normal no es tan fuerte, que diablos eres tú!?

Spike: no soy un dragón normal-dice con una sonrisa, debido al poder del collar, las escamas de Spike se habían vuelto tan duras como un diamante, por eso el aguijón no logro penetrar en su dura piel, el dragón toma la cola de alacrán que tiene el aguijón con ambas manos y usa sus poderoso dientes, afilados como una cierra, muerde la cola que sostiene el aguijón y la corta fácilmente, el resto de la cola que sostenía el aguijón vuelve a entrar en la palma de la bestia y el agujero de su palma se cierra, la bestia reúne energía y lanza una enorme esfera de ectoplasma, que va dirigida hacia las 3 ponis, Spike salta enfrente del ataque para detenerlo, pero es llevado hacia atrás por el impulso rompiendo el asfalto con sus pies mientras es llevado hacia atrás, logra desviar el ataque mandándolo hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia, la bestia empieza a lanzar ataques consecutivos, el dragón pone ambos brazos frente a él tratando de protegerse.

Dalila: jajaja no puedes esquivar los ataques, ya que si lo haces esas tres ponis morirán!-dice arrogantemente.

Spike: cobarde!-le grita, el dragón empieza a correr en dirección a la bestia resistiendo sus ataques y cuando llega a ella intenta taclearla, pero esta levanta ambas manos y las junta en forma de mazo y golpea al dragón, este trata de resistir pero la cuarta vez que el monstruo golpeo su espalda cae al piso, luego el monstruo lo toma por la cintura y lo levanta haciendo que Spike quede boca abajo y lo azota con una terrible fuerza contra el piso, el dragón empieza a sangrar, se levanta a duras penas, su vista se empieza a nublar, el monstruo se prepara para lanzar una esfera de ectoplasma con todas sus fuerzas para culminar al dragón pero este inhala profundamente para lanzar una gran llamarada, los dos lanzan sus ataques al mismo tiempo los cuales se chocan, el poder del monstruo empieza a avanzar contra la llamarada de Spike, este empieza a sentirse muy débil.

Spike: Que sucede? Mis fuerzas se están yendo rápidamente, pero porque? esto no se debe a el cansancio producido por el esfuerzo que hice, o por las heridas que ese monstruo me ocasiono, pero entonces a que se debe?-se pregunta el dragón en su mente, entonces recuerda las palabras del lobo.

Flash Back

Nightwolf: esto puede garantizar una victoria casi seguro, pero todo poder tiene un precio, el único problema con este objeto es que utiliza demasiada energía, por lo tanto tienes un límite de tiempo para usarlo, acabado dicho tiempo este objeto se quemara y tú volverás a tu estado normal.

Fin del Flash Back

Spike: oh no, entonces esta repentina fatiga significa que el efecto de sobrevivir se está acabando- el ataque de la bestia logra traspasar las llamas que salían de la boca de Spike y lo golpean causando que vuele bruscamente hacia atrás y se golpee con una casa, entonces cae en el suelo y se empieza a desangrar.

Spike: acaso voy a perder este combate… lo siento Twilight… no pude protegerlas… perdónenme amigas… les he fallado…-dice en su mente conforme pierde el conocimiento.

Dalila: jajaja tonto dragón jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí!

Sweetie Belle: SPIKE NOO!-grita entre lágrimas tratando de ir con el dragón que estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados pero sus dos amigas la sostienen.

Applebloom: Spike tú también… acaso no habrá nadie que pueda detener a esa cosa…-dice en tono triste, con lágrimas en los ojos y resignada, mientras abrasa a su amiga quien llora desconsoladamente, Scootalo se levanta y se pone enfrente de las dos ponis,

Applebloom: Scootalo que haces? No me digas que vas a…-pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por su amiga.

Scootalo: así es… de todas formas moriremos, ahora que Spike fue derrotado esa bestia nos matara tarde o temprano, no me quiero quedar aquí sentada esperando mi muerte, si voy a morir lo hare luchando con honor- dice muy decidida dándole la espalda a sus amigas

AppleBloom: Scootalo…-

Sweetie Belle: te volviste loca? No podemos ganarle, ni siquiera Spike pudo…-dice resignada

Scootalo: estoy consciente de que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ese monstruo… pero no pude hacer nada cuando mi hermana y nuestras amigas lucharon para detener a esa cosa, sin los elementos de la armonía no tenían ninguna oportunidad… ellas lo sabían, pero aun así lucharon para proteger lo que era importante para ellas, lo hicieron con sus vidas, cuando eso paso solo pude huir como una cobarde, pero no cometeré el mismo error, no abandonare a Spike… AppleBloom quédate aquí y protege a SweetieBelle, yo tratare de alejar a esa cosa lo más que pueda, cuando lo haga aprovechen y escóndanse en un lugar más alejado…-dijo decidida

Sweetie Belle: espera Scootalo!- dijo levantándose nuevamente y secando sus ojos con su pata derecha.

Scootalo: no intentes detenerme-

Sweetie Belle: no lo hare, pero no creas que dejare que te hagas la heroína tu sola, yo también quiero luchar por mi hermana y nuestras amigas-dijo también en un tono decidido.

Applebloom: pues ya somos 3-acompaño a su amiga.

Scootalo: chicas…-miro a sus amigas con una sonrisa sincera.

Applebloom: seguramente moriremos, pero al menos le daré unas cuantas patadas a ese monstruo para vengar a mi hermana, mis amigas y a Spike-

Scootalo: gracias chicas…-dijo dibujando una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

Sweetie Belle: y bien que dicen chicas? están listas para una última pelea!?-dijo poniendo una pata hacia adelante, sus amigas repitieron el gesto juntando sus patas.

Scootalo: Cutie Mark Crusader vamos a luchar!-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza

(Sweetie Belle & Applebloom): SI!- entonces las tres ponis salieron y se colocaron enfrente del dragón.

Shadowmoon: que están haciendo esas niñas!? acaso se volvieron locas!-dijo muy sorprendida.

Nightwolf: jejeje parece que subestimamos a los ponis, aunque es un pueblo pequeño y no se especializan en la guerra, sin duda tiene habitantes muy nobles dispuestos a dar la vida por sus seres queridos-dice muy asombrado por el gran valor de las ponis.

Shadowmoon: es como tú dices, un noble espíritu engrandece al ser más insignificante-

Scootalo alza el vuelo y desciende dándole una patada en la cabeza al monstruo, mientras Applebloom enlaza un cajón de manzanas que estaba en la carreta donde se escondieron y le lanza a la bestia, pero esta solo se queda parada, nada dio resultado.

Sweetie Belle: Toma Esto!- dice tirándole a la bestia una de las manzanas que cayo al psio al romperse el cajon, esta lo golpea y cae al suelo obviamente sin efecto.

Scootalo: una manzana? Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- le reprocha a su amiga.

Sweetie Belle: es lo único que pude encontrar- dice con una expresión de desentendida, la bestia empieza a perseguir a las ponis, Scootalo se pierde de vista volando mientras que Applebloom y Sweetie belle empiezan a correr, con el monstruo pisándole los talones, mientras las dos ponis se desplazan por la ciudad, Scootalo encuentra un gran tanque de agua y lo golpea causando que este caiga justo por donde pasa la bestia aplastandola, esta se levanta nuevamente, entonces Sweetie Belle ve la fuente de la ciudad y se le ocurre una hechizo que aún no ha practicado, pero es su única salida, utiliza su magia para hacer levitar el agua y se la lanza a la bestia.

Sweetie Belle: vamos funciona-dice concentrándose, entonces sale un rayo azul de su cuerno que golpea al monstruo empapado congelándolo por completo.

Applebloom: lo lograste- felicita a su amiga

Sweetie Belle: jamás subestimes el poder del agua- dice muy confiada.

Scootalo: a… chicas-dice apuntando con su pata al monstruo congelado, el hielo se empieza a romper, dejando libre la cabeza del monstruo, quien lanza otra esfera de ectoplasma, la cual impacta en el suelo haciendo volar a las 3 ponis, quienes caen alado del dragón, mientras tanto, Spike empieza a perder el conocimiento y le vienen a la mente los recuerdos de sus seres queridos.

Mane 6: Spike!-dicen mientras la imagen de las 6 se desvanece.

Nightwolf: Levántate! Aun no te han vencido, vamos Levántate Spike! de pie por los que te necesitan!-dice mientras muestra la imagen del lobo dándole la espalda y mirando hacia atrás para ver al dragón.

Shadowmoon: aún no se ha terminado! tienes que levantarte y seguir luchando si quieres volver a ver a tus amigas!-le dice mirándolo con una cara triste.

Celestia: no importa que ganes o pierdas pero tienes que sobrevivir, o sino de que habrá servido todo tu esfuerzo y sacrificio-le dice con una mirada firme y llena de determinación.

Twilight: no puedes morir aun, acaso vas a dejarte vencer… prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, no tienes derecho a morir! NO TIENES DERECHO A MORIR!-dice la unicornio desbordando lágrimas de los ojos.

Spike: tiene razón… no puedo morir… aun no me he ganado ese derecho!-dice cerrando su puño arañando el suelo.

Shadowmoon: Spike…-dice preocupada.

Nightwolf: enano…-

Dalila: jajaja esta vez no fallare! Acabare con todos ustedes de una vez por todas!-dice ordenándole a la bestia ataque, la cual lanza una esfera de ectoplasma enorme para acabar con todos juntos , pero cuando está a punto de impactar contra las tres ponis y el dragón, Spike rápidamente se levanta, detiene el ataque con ambas manos y se lo regresa, haciendo que la bestia caiga arrodillando su pierna izquierda muy malherida por recibir tantos ataques.

Dailila: no saben cuándo rendirse verdad? Acéptenlo se acabó yo gane! Dice mientras se declara vencedora, el dragón baja ambos brazos jadeando y estando muy herido, las tres ponis miran hacia arriba viendo que la luna está casi libre del todo, solo queda una pequeña parte negra que casi no se alcanza a ver, mientras el eclipse sigue su curso, el gran diamante violeta del collar de Spike empieza a titilar de color rojo y azul.

Nightwolf: el efecto de sobrevivir ya casi termina, se ve que todo terminara al mismo tiempo…-

Shadowmoon: es una lástima… parece que me equivoque… ellos no son los elegidos-los dos lobos miran muy serios el estanque.

Shadowmoon: cuánto falta?

Nightwolf: yo diría que menos de 10 segundos…-dice resignado, los dos lobos miran seriamente el estanque habiendo perdido toda esperanza.

Sweetie Belle: se acabó…-dice resignada acompañada por sus amigas

Scootalo: maldición, no lo logramos…

Applebloom: lo intentamos pero no fue suficiente…

Swettie Belle: lo siento Spike, te lastimaron gravemente por intentar protegernos, solo fuimos un estorbo para ti, por nuestra culpa-dice con los ojos humedecidos a punto de llorar pero es interrumpida.

Spike: no… yo les falle a ustedes, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas, no sirvo para ser un guardián, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Twilight… pero aun así, lo intentare hasta el último segundo, no me rendiré, dice levantando nuevamente sus brazos, la bestia débilmente logra ponerse de pie.

Dalila: acéptalo niño se acabó yo gane! Dice confiada, pero al ver el entusiasmo del dragón todas depositan su fe en el!

Sweetie Belle: vamos Spike tu puedes!-dice levantando su pata delantera derecha en dirección al dragón, el cuerpo de la poni empieza a brillar con un resplandor azul y esa energía se transmite al cuerpo de Spike.

Scootalo: estamos contigo!-su cuerpo empieza a brillar de color verde y esa energía también se dirige al cuerpo de Spike.

Applebloom: puedes lograrlo!-dice mientras su cuerpo empieza a brillar de color amarillo y también su energía se transmite al cuerpo de Spike.

Dalila: pero que!?-dice confundida, el cuerpo del dragón se cubre por completo de llamas que brillan con los 4 colores (azul, verde, amarillo y rojo), este vuela alto iluminando todo PoniVille, como si fuera un sol de 4 colores, el dragón vuela rápidamente en dirección a la bestia brillando con los 4 colores, esta le lanza una esfera de ectoplasma la cual se desvanece sin efecto alguno al impactar con el cuerpo de Spike.

Applebloom: date prisa Spike!-le grita, el eclipse está a segundos de terminar.

Shadowmon: falta menos de 5 segundos para que el portal se cierre-dice exaltada.

Nightwolf: vamos!-dice.

El dragón vuela rápidamente encendido en llamas.

Shadowmoon: cuatro…-

Nightwolf: tres…

Dalila: dos…

(los 3 a la vez): UNO!- el cuerpo de Spike impacta con el de la bestia, haciendo que esta se desintegre por completo, sin dejar rastro, Spike cae al suelo arrastrándose, las llamas abandonan su cuerpo y el diamante morado del collar que hasta ese momento se encontraba titilando de color rojo y azul se quema y Spike vuelve a su estado normal, convirtiéndose nuevamente en bebe dragón, los dos lobos que se encontraban observando todo cerraron los ojos y dieron un profundo suspiro en señal de alivio.

Nightwolf: vaya… parece que tenías razón después de todo hermana, ellos si son los elegidos-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio ,que es devuelta por su hermana, el lobo se encuentra mirando hacia PoniVille desde la cima de un risco.

Nightwolf: bien hecho enanos, la pesadilla finalmente termino y la paz volvió a PoniVill gracias a ustedes, fue su gran valor lo que derroto al mal, PoniVille está a salvo una vez más pero… por cuanto tiempo…?-dice el lobo levantando la mirada al cielo.

Canterlot, 3:15 a.m.

La princesa Celestia se encuentra durmiendo, moviéndose de un lado a otro como teniendo una pesadilla cuando de golpe abre los ojos con una expresión de asustada y muy exaltada.

Celestia: oh no! ha vuelto…-dice agitada, cuando su hermana abre la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

Luna: hermana tienes que venir a ver esto…-dice con una cara que expresa gran preocupación.

Continuara…

Bueno el capítulo se me extendió más de lo que esperaba, espero les guste, como siempre gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden dejar su comentario, cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer la tomare en cuenta para mejorar, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia con gusto la responderé, salvo que la respuesta aparezca en los próximos capítulos, si es así, entonces tendrán que esperar jeje, tarde en subirlo porque no me terminaba de convences, pero bueno… finalmente el terrible Tarkan fue derrotado, pero la pregunta persiste, la bestia se desintegro porque lograron derrotarla o porque el tiempo de su estadía se acabó?, no crean que se terminó solo porque derrotaron a la bestia, esto recién empieza, se me ocurrió otro final pero supongo que fue suficiente acción por una noche para nuestros héroes, asique decidí darles un respiro, sé que me lo agradecerán ;), y pido disculpas si se les hace frustrante que Nightwolf responda un testamento por cada pregunta que puede contestarse con si o no pero él es un maestro estratega y analiza todos los aspectos de la batalla, en el próximo capítulo indagare un poco sobre el pasado de los personajes que introduje para conocer un poco más de ellos y de su trágico pasado, obviamente no dedicare le capítulo entero a la historia, pero en fin… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, saludos estimados lectores y hasta la próxima.


	4. Ataque al Castillo Canterlot

Ataque al Castillo Canterlot

Resumen: La terrible bestia empezó su ataque a PoniVille, al ingresar se encuentra con los 4 jóvenes que sobrevivieron a su primer ataque y los persigue, finalmente logra acorralarlos, pero Spike logra activar el poder del místico collar que recibió de manos de Shadowmoon y con su nuevo poder, reta a duelo al terrible Tarkan, entonces se desencadena una terrible batalla, por desgracia ni siquiera sus nuevos poderes son suficientes para vencer al monstruo, este cae abatido por recibir tantos ataques, entonces las tres ponis se arman de valor y deciden enfrentar a la bestia, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Spike para recuperarse, sin embargo encontrándose a pocos segundos de terminar el eclipse, corren el riesgo de perder a sus amigas para siempre, pero Spike en un alarde de valor logra activar los poderes elementales que yacían dormidos en el interior de las CMC y de él mismo, este se carga con un gran poder y utiliza la luz de 4 colores en un último intento por derrotar al monstruo y salvar a sus amigas, los 4 pequeños logran sobrevivir a la feroz batalla, pero habrán derrotado a tiempo a la bestia y salvado a sus amigas?

Retomando la Historia: luego de que Spike utiliza la luz de 4 colores, cae en el suelo y queda inconsciente, el efecto de sobrevivir termina y este vuelve a su estado normal de bebe dragón.

PoniVille 9:30 a.m.

Spike:… …-se escuchan murmullos.

-oye mira se está moviendo-dice una voz en un tono bajo.

-parece que va despertar, que bueno, por un momento me dio un gran susto-dice en un tono de alivio, el dragón empieza a abrir sus ojos con la vista borrosa, se refriega los ojos con ambos puños para ver mejor, entonces se da cuenta que está en la cama de Twilight.

Spike: ugh… Dónde estoy?-dice con pereza, cuando ve que Scootalo y Sweetie Belle están alado de su cama observándolo, están muy alegres de ver que su amigo despertó.

Scootalo: Spike! finalmente despertaste-dice muy alegre acompañada por su amiga.

Sweetie Belle: oh me alegra tanto que estés bien! temía que algo horrible te hubiera pasado y no despertaras nunca más!- Dice en un tono muy dramático, tirándose sobre el dragón, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y moviendo su cabeza refregando su mejilla contra la suya,( no cabe duda de que es hermana de Rarity ¬¬).Spike: am…mi también me da… mucho gusto verte Sweetie Belle… pero me estas asfixiando-dice siendo sofocado por el fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

Scootalo: oye tranquila, déjalo respirar, si lo sigues apretando así lo vas a matar- dice retirando a su amiga del dragón.

Scootalo: cómo te sientes? Le pregunta poniendo su pata delantera izquierda en el hombro derecho del dragón

Spike: bien… y ustedes?-

Sweetie Belle: estamos bien- responde con una ligera sonrisa.

Scootalo: no te preocupes-

Spike: podrían decirme que paso-pregunto algo confundido

Scootalo: bueno es algo difícil de explicar, ni siquiera nosotras entendimos lo que sucedió, pero tu cuerpo se cubrió de llamas azules, rojas, verdes, y amarillas, traspasaste al monstruo y caíste al suelo, luego el collar que traías puesto se quemó y volviste a tu forma normal, han pasado tres meses desde entonces, hasta que finalmente despertaste-explico su amiga, los ojos del dragón se abrieron como platos, encontrándose muy sorprendido.

Spike: que… QUE! ME DORMI TODO ESE TIEMPO!?-dice muy exaltado, entonces la pegaso se tira al suelo agarrándose la panza y pataleando, a carcajadas cuando es reprochada por su amiga.(otra… sin duda era una mini Raimbow Dash ¬¬)

Sweetie Belle: Scootalo! No lo asustes de esa manera- le grito

Scootalo: jajajaja tranquila, después de todo lo que pasamos no nos hará mal reír un poco- el dragón dio un suspiro de alivio.

Spike: ya enserio que sucedió?-

Sweetie Belle: bueno todo es cierto excepto lo último, ya es de día, dormiste muy poco y tus heridas han sanado, sin duda shadowmoon es una experta en hechizos de curación.

Spike: Shadowmoon? Aún sigo muy confundido y donde están Twilight y las demás ponis?-pregunto mirando a todos lados, pero las ponis bajaron la mirada y pusieron una cara triste.

Spike: oh no! nononon… no me digan que…-dijo sintiendo una gran angustia.

Spike: maldición no lo logramos, todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano-dijo mientras golpea la cama con sus dos puños pero fue calmado por sus amigas.

Scootalo: tranquilo Spike, aun no te contamos todo- dijo tranquilizando al dragón.

Spike: bien… y de que más me perdí?-

Sweetie Belle: bueno luego de que quedaste inconsciente te trajimos aquí, y te pusimos en la cama de Twilight, entonces apareció Shadowmoon, entro por la ventana cargando una especie de jarrón con agua, luego hizo levitar el agua con magia y la paso por nuestras heridas, las cuales sanaron casi al instante, también hizo lo mismo contigo, nos dijo que ya no estabas grave y que probablemente despertarías en un par de horas y luego nos dijo lo siguiente…

Flash Back

Shadowmoon: felicidades pequeños, han demostrado un gran valor al enfrentarse a esa terrible bestia, después de todo ustedes están destinados a ser los guardianes elementales, les traigo buenas y malas noticias…-

Scootalo: que estas queriendo decir con eso?- pregunto con una expresión de intriga.

Shadowmoon: como les dijo mi hermano, la leyenda cuenta que cada vez que el mal amenaza con tomar Ecuestria, aparecerán los guardianes elementales que lucharan para devolver la paz y la armonía a su reino, por desgracia, esta vez el terrible mal que amenaza con destruir todo lo que conocen ha despertado antes de lo que esperábamos, mi hermano y yo hemos sido los guardianes que hemos vigilado día y noche el portal donde los antiguos guardianes elementales sellaron el mal hace ya más de mil años, pero nuestras sospechas se hicieron ciertas, el sello se debilito con el paso de los tiempos, y el ser obscuro que permanece sellado allí no tardara en volver, y ustedes aun no están listos, lo que enfrentaron recién fue solo una simple prueba, la verdadera batalla comenzara ahora.

Sweetie Belle: QUE!?-dijo sorprendida

Scootalo: debe ser una broma-

Applebloom: por favor danos un respiro, apenas sobrevivimos a ese monstruo y nos estas diciendo que aun debemos luchar más batallas?-le reclamo.

Sweetie Belle: si además dijeron que utilizaría ese monstruo para conquistar Ecuestria y ahora que lo derrotamos ya no hay peligro.

Shadowmoon: no pequeñas, solo piénsenlo, una bestia que solo permanece en este mundo el tiempo que tarda en desaparecer un eclipse es inútil, no podrían conquistar Ecuestria con un monstruo que te abandona a mitad de la batalla.

Applebloom: pero yo lo escuche, eso fue lo que dijeron, dijeron que usarían a ese monstruo para conquistar Ecuestria.

Shadowmoon: no, lo que dijeron fue, que ese iba a ser el primer paso de su plan para conquistar Ecuestria, ese monstruo fue solo una distracción, querían ganar tiempo y por eso soltaron a esa bestia, aunque gracias a ustedes no lograron todo lo que querían, sospecho que traman algo aún más grande.

Scootalo: y cuando exactamente se liberará ese ser maligno o lo que sea?

Shadowmoon: no lo sé con exactitud… pero ya ha comenzado-después de decir esto la loba salió al balcón y miro al cielo, los ponis se acercaron a la ventana.

Shadowmoon: observen hacia allá-dijo mirando en dirección al bosque levantando levemente su cabeza.

Applebloom: Wow! Qué diablos es eso?-

Sweetie Belle: que está sucediendo?-

Scootalo: esto no puede ser bueno…- en alguna parte del bosque everfree se lograba observar una especie de rayo purpura que se elevaba hacia al cielo, causando que se abriera una especie de agujero negro.

Shadowmoon: bien ya que se han recuperado, será mejor que traten de dormir un poco tuvieron una noche muy larga y agotadora-

Applebloom: espera… que paso con mi hermana y nuestras amigas? Acaso…-

Shadowmoon: no se preocupen lo consiguieron, lograron vencer al monstruo en la última milésima de segundo.

Sweetie Belle: y entonces porque no han vuelto?- exclamo preocupada.

Shadowmoon: bueno… tan pronto vencieron a ese monstruo, mi hermano salió a buscar a sus amigas, pero no las encontró por ningún lado, el conoce el bosque muy bien y estaba seguro de que savia exactamente donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus amigas, que debieron volver a la normalidad, pensamos que tal vez habían vuelto a PoniVille, asique conjure el espejo de luna en el oasis, pero no logre encontrarlas, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, se supone que mi espejo podía mostrarme casi todo lo que pasaba en este mundo-explico cuando las ponis se alarmaron.

Applebloom: OH NO! Que les pudo haber pasado?- dijo muy preocupada.

Sweetie Belle: entonces tu hechizo no logro decirte nada?- dijo muy angustiada

Shadowmoon: al contrario, si sabemos los lugares en donde no están, será más fácil, solo hay que buscar en los lugares que no conocemos, mi espejo de luna si logro revelarme algo, ya que no puede decirme donde están, esto solo puede significar una cosa, hay pocos lugares en donde el espejo no puede llegar, si no pudo revelarme su ubicación, entonces significa que sus amigas no se encuentran en este mundo-al escuchar esto las ponis pusieron una expresión de susto, cuando la loba siguió explicando.

Shadowmoon: o que fueron enviadas a otra dimensión-las ponis se asustaron aún más abriendo sus ojos como platos.

CMC: QUE!?-gritaron las tres alarmadas.

Shadowmoon: o… que sus cuerpos fueron llevados a un lugar el cual esta sellado por magia muy poderosa la cual me impide ver esa zona, y si ese es el caso, entonces se exactamente dónde están-dijo mientras conjuraba su hechizo en la vasija y empezó a mover la imagen por todo el bosque, cuando llegando a cierto lugar la imagen se volvió completamente obscura.

Shadowmoon: observen… solo hay un lugar que posee un hechizo tan poderoso que me impide ver y ese lugar es el templo del eclipse, en donde fue sellado el ser maligno que intento apoderarse no solo de Equestria, sino de todo el mundo, según parece, sus amigas se encuentran en ese lugar.

Scootalo: entonces tenemos que ir abusarlas, sé que estamos cansadas pero la vida de nuestras amigas está en juego-pero fue interrumpida por la loba.

Shadowmoon: deténganse! No ven que eso es exactamente lo que quieren, si van en esas condiciones serán derrotadas fácilmente y si eso sucede entonces no solo Equestria sino el mundo entero se verá envuelto en las tinieblas para siempre.

Applebloom: y entonces que sugieres que hagamos, abandonarlas?-

Shadowmoon: nosotros los ayudaremos para que puedan hacerle frente a este mal, pero tienen que confiar en nosotros, deben recuperar sus fuerzas, cuando hayan descansado lo suficiente vengan a buscarnos, los estaremos esperando en la entrada del bosque, y por cierto… recibirán la visita de alguien muy especial-luego de decir esto, la loba se dirigió a la ventana, pero fue detenida.

Applebloom: espera, tú también debes estar cansada, no quieres pasar la noche aquí?-

Shadowmoon: no… temo que estarán en problemas si los habitantes de PoniVille se enteran que hay un lobo en su ciudad conviviendo con ustedes, las relaciones entre los lobos y los ponis en el pasado… no fueron muy buenas que digamos, ustedes no lo saben porque son muy jóvenes, pero no se preocupen, seguro tienen muchas preguntas, pero su visitante sorpresa podrá responder a todas sus inquietudes, y si les queda alguna duda las responderé cuando vengan al bosque, bueno nos vemos-al decir esto la loba pego un salto desde el balcón y se fue corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Scootalo: visitante sorpresa que quiso decir con eso?- en ese momento escucharon que alguien golpeo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Applebloom: oh no y ahora quien podrá ser-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta lentamente tratando de que sus pisadas no hicieran ruido.

Sweetie Belle: ten cuidado Applebloom, no sabemos quién podría estar del otro lado- la poni abrió la puerta y era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima princesa Celestia.

CMC: princesa Celestia que gusto verla-dijeron las tres muy alegres.

Celestia: hola niñas, tan pronto recibí la carta de Spike Salí inmediatamente en dirección a PoniVille, los hechizos rituales son muy peligrosos, además vi una anormalidad sucediendo muy cerca de aquí, por eso me apresure en venir, mi hermana me alerto sobre este extraño suceso, y donde están Twilight y las demás guardianas de la armonía?

Fin del Flash Back

Scootalo: entonces le contamos todo lo que sucedió y nos dijo que vino aquí deseando que esto fuera solo un mal presentimiento, una coincidencia, pero por desgracia tenía razón, tuvo el mismo presentimiento que shadowmoon, entonces nos dijo que descansemos y nos explicaría todo en la mañana cuando hallamos recuperado nuestras fuerzas y se quedó cuidándonos toda la noche, y también trajo guardias que están cuidando la entrada de la biblioteca.

Spike: Wow… eso no suena nada bien, y donde están Applebloom y la princesa Celestia.

Sweetie Belle: están abajo, vamos ahora que estas despierto escuchemos lo que la princesa nos iba decir-entonces él bebe dragón se levantó de la cama y bajo junto a las dos ponis a la sala principal, allí estaban Applebloom y la princesa.

Applebloom: Spike! Despertaste! Qué alivio- dice muy contenta al ver bien a su amigo.

Spike: a mí también me alegra que estés bien- dice mirando a su magia.

Spike: princesa Celestia, imagino que está al tanto de lo que pasa.

Celestia: así es Spike, pero me alegro al ver que se encuentran bien, y quiero darles las gracias por haber protegido a los ciudadanos, arriesgando sus vidas, fueron muy valientes-dijo con su voz serena y tranquila

Spike: princesa usted sabe lo que está pasando?-

Celestia: así es, es una suerte que Nightwolf los haya encontrado a tiempo y salvado, pero su presencia no augura nada bueno-dijo en un tono muy serio.

Sweetie Belle: espere… usted ya conocía a Nightwolf?- interrogo la poni

Celestia: así es, les contare todo, seguramente ustedes no saben de la guerra entre lobos y ponis, que sucedió pocos años después de la fundación de Equestria.

Applebloom: guerra?-dijo sorprendida.

Sweetie Belle: así que, por eso Shadowmoon dijo que la relación entre ponis y lobos no era buena.

Scootalo: que sucedió princesa?

Celestia: escuchen hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los ponis habitamos por primera vez esta zona, ignorábamos un detalle muy importante, aquí había tenido lugar una de las batallas más grandes de la historia, cuyo resultado cambiaria para siempre el destino del mundo, ya que el resultado de esa gran batalla, decidiría si el mundo sería gobernado por la luz o se sumergiría en las tinieblas para siempre , un poderoso ser, que poseía un poder obscuro enorme y era terriblemente fuerte, quería controlar todo el mundo, este ser se alimentaba de las energías negativas y los malos sentimientos de todos los seres vivos, tales como el odio, la codicia, la envidia, etc, un grupo de poderosas entidades que representaban los elementos de la vida, se unieron y derrotaron a ese malvado ser, trayendo nuevamente la paz a este mundo y sellándolo para siempre en un templo, el cual estaría protegido por el poder de los elementos, nosotros ignorábamos este detalle, y el lugar donde nos establecimos le pertenecía a los lobos, era su territorio, y ellos tenían conocimiento, de que nosotros al igual que ellos podíamos controlar el elemento de la magia, entonces temieron que alguno de nosotros pudiera intentar ingresar a ese sagrado templo y tratar de utilizar el poder de los elementos para lograr nuestras propias ambiciones, entonces los lobos atacaron y se desencadeno una terrible batalla, no podíamos irnos de allí, ya nos habíamos establecido y las demás áreas alrededor eran muy peligrosas y se encontraban escasa de recursos por lo que sería una muerte segura, obviamente tratamos de razonar con ellos pero no funciono, entonces no nos quedo otra opción más que defendernos, la batalla duro varios días, el castillo en el que me encontraba estaba protegido por un campo mágico muy poderoso que impediría la entrada de cualquier lobo o al menos eso pensé, mi hermana y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando ya nos estábamos haciendo cargo de nuestro reino, no sé como pero los lobos lograron ingresar al castillo y atacaron, los guardias nos defendieron pero mi hermana, presa del pánico, salió volando del castillo, trate de seguirla pero no pude, obviamente los guardias fueron a buscarlas, pero era difícil por la confusión de la batalla, Luna recibió un disparo perdido que la golpeo en su ala derecha y la hizo descender en picada, callo con un ala herida, lo que le impedía retomar el vuelo para ir a un lugar seguro que estuviera lejos de la batalla, se encontraba en las afueras de lo que ahora es Canterlot, estaba un poco alejada de la batalla pero aun asi, los lobos que se dirigían a combatir podrían encontrarla, ella era muy poderosa pero aun no dominaba muchos hechizos porque como dije era muy joven, por desgracia se topó con uno de los lobos, ella se había lastimado por el impacto y estaba muy débil hasta para correr, el miedo la invadió y no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para utilizar la poca energía que le quedaba, además que no era rival para un experimentado lobo que se había especializado en el arte de la guerra, luna se tiro en el suelo y puso sus dos patas delantera encima de su cabeza temblando y entonces… Sweetie Belle: oh no y entonces que paso-dijo la poni tapándose la boca con su pata derecha.

será mejor que vean esto-dijo utilizando un hechizo que proyecto las imágenes de su recuerdo en el aire.

Flash Back

El lobo que acorralo a luna era más grande que ella, era de color verde y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, tenía un casco, una armadura que cubría su pecho y su espalda, tenía un collar extraño con un gran diamante morado en el pecho, se veía muy feroz.

Lobo guerrero: baya baya, miren lo que cayó del cielo, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, dijo preparándose para atacar.

Luna: por favor… no…no me hagas daño…- suplicaba la poni tendida en el piso temblando, temiendo por su vida.

Lobo Guerrero: no te preocupes linda, no te dolerá, esto será rápido- dijo estando frente a ella a escasos centímetros, levanto su pata derecha la cual se ilumino con una luz blanca, el lobo bajo rápidamente su pata golpeando el suelo, muchos pedazos de piedra volaron por los aires, en el lugar donde había impactado el golpe se abrió un gran cráter, pero cuando el lobo vio debajo de su pata no había nada.

Lobo Guerrero: QUE!? Adonde se fue esa maldita poni!- dijo mirando a todos lados.

Lobo Guerrero: es imposible que haya esquivado mi ataque- pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era otro poni quien había salvado a Luna sino un lobo azul obscuro un poco más chico que el lobo que había atacado, este se veía más joven y tenía a la poni que estaba paralizada por el miedo, el lobo tomo rápidamente la crin de la poni con sus dientes y la saco del lugar del impacto, hizo todo eso en una fracción de segundo.

Lobo Guerrero: pero que!? Ron te volviste loco!? Acaso nos estas traicionando!?-le reclamo el lobo verde al lobo azul.

Ron: Comandante Zed deténgase por favor! Esta poni es inocente! solo ha quedado involucrada en medio de la batalla, pero no es ninguna amenaza, no hay razón para eliminarla, es contra los demás soldados que debemos dirigir nuestro ataque, como pudo dirigir su ataque contra una niña indefensa, eso no se hace!-exclamo

Zed: tonto, esta no es una poni común y corriente, obsérvala detenidamente y dime que encuentras de extraño en ella-le ordeno, el lobo azul guio su mirada hacia la poni y quedo desconcertado, con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

Ron: pero que significa esto… cuando nos preparamos para la batalla nos dijeron que los ponis se dividían en tres clases, los terrestres que desarrollaban más su fuerza física, los pegasos que eran los más veloces y se especializaban en ataques aéreos y los unicornios, estos eran los más peligrosos, ya que eran capases de utilizar hechizos muy poderosos para defenderse… pero jamás habían mencionado nada acerca de una cuarta especie que fuera la fusión de los tres, acaso esto no es un poni?-se hallaba desconcertado cuando el lobo verde respondió su inquietud.

Zed: ahora lo ves… esto es una rara especie, llamada alicornio, de los cuales no hay muchos, y es más, estos son la clase más poderosa y son los destinados a dirigir el reino de los ponis, claro, ahora sebe como una criatura tierna e inocente pero en el futuro se convertirá en una gobernante despiadada y muy poderosa, perdonarle la vida es un grave error, el día de mañana, ella podría ser quien elimine a nuestras familias y amigos y entonces lo lamentaras, además si eliminamos esta terrible amenaza se darán cuenta de nuestro poder y admitirán que somos superiores, entonces no tendrán más opción que rendirse.

Ron: se equivoca, si es verdad lo que usted dice, entonces esta poni es una princesa, si la matamos, tenemos asegurado que esta guerra no tendrá fin hasta que una de las dos especies sea extinguida por completo, además es nuestro deber como guardianes proteger a los débiles, aunque sean de otra especie o pertenezcan al reino con el que estamos en guerra, si la llevamos al castillo tal vez se produzca un cese al fuego y se abra el dialogo entre ambos reinos para detener esta guerra sin sentido-

Zed: baya enserio has decidido levantarte contra tu propio reino, no eres más que un cobarde traidor… bien, intente razonar contigo, pero veo que no has cambiado de opinión la ley es clara, todo aquel que se levante en contra de nuestro reino es un enemigo y debe ser eliminado sin excepción, Ron eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte ir, si lo hago podrías convertirte en una gran amenaza, además conoces los secretos de nuestra nación y nuestro modo de lucha, asique debo exterminarte a como dé lugar-

Ron: espere comandante, he sido fiel a mis principios, el día que me convertí en un guardián, jure proteger a los más débiles sin excepción, esta poni podría ser la clave para el fin de esta guerra, por favor entienda.

Zed: Silencio! No escuchare palabras de un traidor!, si tanto te agradan los ponis, entonces morirás con ellos-dijo mientras levanto su garra para lanzar un ataque al lobo y la pony pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente causando que el hechizo se deshiciera y todos desviaran su atención hacia la puerta.

Fin del Flash Back

Un pegaso guardián entro a la casa.

Pegaso Guardián: Princesa Celestia, algo horrible acaba de ocurrir, han atacado el castillo- todos se mostraron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Celestia: oh no, debo ir de inmediato, ustedes 4 quédense aquí volveré tan pronto sea posible, no vayan al bosque everfree por ningún motivo- luego de decir esto, se transportó al castillo, el cual estaba un poco destruido, indicando señales de lucha, encontró a los guardias inconscientes y subió al segundo piso del castillo en donde estaba su hermana luna tirada en el piso, Celestia corrió rápidamente hacia su hermana y le hablo.

Celestia: Luna! Te encuentras bien querida hermana?-esta abrió sus ojos y levanto débilmente su cuello.

Luna: lo siento querida hermana… no pude detenerlos…-fue lo único que alcanzo a musitar antes de quedar inconsciente, el doctor la atendió en y le dijo a su hermana que estaba fuera de peligro, y que solo necesitaba descansar, entonces Celestia utilizo un hechizo para ver los recuerdos de su hermana.

Flash Back

Dos bestias extrañas ingresaron al castillo, una era una víbora, que se podía parar con su cola, tenía una armadura que protegía su pecho y dos brazos, contaba con un escudo y una espada, el otro era un toro que podía pararse en dos patas también con armadura, este tenía un hacha, los dos avanzaron cuando fueron detenidos por Shinig Armor, quien les bloqueo el paso.

Shining Armor: como se atreven a irrumpir en el Castillo quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-pregunto a las dos bestias

Vibora: apártate de nuestro camino si no quieres morir!-lo amenazo pero el capitán se mantuvo firme.

Shining Armor: lo siento pero hasta aquí llegaron, no les permitiré pasar- después de decir esto el unicornio lanzo un gran rayo que convirtió en polvo a la víbora.

Toro: qué? Como hiciste eso?-dijo impresionado al ver el poder del capitán de las fuerzas especiales.

Shining Armor: si no quieres correr la misma suerte que tu amigo, entonces date la vuelta y lárgate-

Toro: jajaja no me asustas, te partiré en dos con mi hacha giratoria, TOMA!-grito lanzando su hacha en dirección al unicornio, la cual giro a gran velocidad como si fuera una cierra, pero shinin conjuro su escudo mágico, la cierra golpeo el escudo de shining y reboto, girando rápidamente hacia el toro golpeándolo en el pecho, rompiendo su armadura y finalmente el toro quedo eliminado.

Shining Armor: patético, no es posible que esos dos hayan logrado traspasar mi escudo mágico?, como le hicieron para entrar?-pero al mirar más adelante el unicornio mostro una gran expresión de sorpresa, los guardias estaban atados con largos cabellos que salían de una loba negra, la cual les estaba robando la energía, los guardias cayeron inconscientes cuando la loba miro al unicornio.

Shining Armor: quien eres tú?-

Dalila: eso no te importa, dime donde están las princesas-

Shining Armor: no te lo diré, no permitiré que llegues hasta ellas-dijo conjurando su escudo mágico.

Dalila: jajaja planeas detenerme con ese hechizo de cuarta- dijo burlonamente cuando levanto su pata hacia arriba y la bajo lanzando una gran ráfaga cortante que parecía una espada, esta atravesó fácilmente el escudo de Shining Armor y lo golpeo, causando que este sea impulsado bruscamente hacia atrás y se golpeara con uno de los muros del castillo, el unicornio cayó al suelo abatido.

Shining Armor: co…cómo es posible… jamás nadie había logrado… romper mi escudo mágico-luego de decir esto quedo inconsciente y Luna apareció.

Luna: como te atreves a invadir el castillo, serás castigada por tus crímenes-la amenazo.

Dalila: por favor, alguien como tú no tiene oportunidad contra mí, será mejor que me digas donde están los elementos de la armonía si no quieres morir- la amenazo

Luna: los elementos de la armonía? Para que los quieres?-

Dalila: eso no te importa, será mejor que me los entregues, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, al fin y al cabo los obtendré de cualquier forma-

Luna: llegaras a ellos sobre mi cadáver-

Dalila: insolente! Bien, si tantos deseos tienes de morir, que así sea- 7 cabellos salieron del cuerpo de la loba negra y fueron en dirección de Luna, atándola de sus patas delanteras y cuello, pero esta hizo que saliera una onda de su cuerpo que se expandió rápidamente cortando los cabellos de la loba que la ataban, luego se cargó de energía y lanzo un poderoso rayo desde su cuerno el cual Dalila esquivo de un salto.

Dalila: nada mal para una princesita consentida, pero ese fue tu último movimiento, llegaste al final de la línea querida- luego de decir esto, la loba pego un salto lanzándose contra Luna, haciendo que su garra se ilumine de color violeta, esta hizo lo mismo, haciendo brillar su cuerno, ambas chocaron en el aire y cayeron una de espaldas a la otra, entonces Luna cayo inconsciente.

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de ver esto Celestia busco la caja donde se encontraban los elementos de la armonía pero la caja estaba vacía.

Celestia: oh no… que estarán pensando hacer con los elementos de la armonía-dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que abuse un poco de los flash back jejeje pero bueno, para que habrán robado los elementos de la armonía y que paso con el misterioso lobo y Luna y también se habrán preguntado, si el título de la historia es los guardianes elementales, donde diablos están los elementos, no se preocupen pronto aparecerán paciencia las respuestas a estas interrogantes en el próximo capítulo, como siempre gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden dejar sus cometarios saludos.


	5. Comienza una nueva batalla

Comienza una nueva batalla

Luna logra abrir débilmente sus ojos y ve a su hermana mayor junto a ella, esta al ver que su hermana menor despierta pone una cara de alivio.

Celestia: cómo te sientes hermana?

Luna: bien… y dime confirmaste nuestras sospechas?

Celestia: así es…-dijo con una mirada desanimada.

Celestia: tan pronto te mejores veremos que hacer…-dijo con una mirada tranquila.

Luna: no te preocupes por mí… debes ir a advertirles… que esta es una amenaza más grande de lo que creen, no sé qué tipo de individuos se hayan involucrado bajo el mando de ese ser maligno, pero son muy fuertes y eso lo pude comprobar con mi batalla-

Celestia: lo sé, acabo de ver en tus recuerdos, te aseguro que pagaran por lo que han hecho, además lograron llevarse los elementos de la armonía, no estoy segura para qué, pero sea lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno- dijo preocupada

Luna: escúchame… tal vez pienses que mi orgullo me impide aceptar mi derrota… tal vez sea cierto, pero en la batalla que tuve con esa loba… pude sentir la presencia de otro individuo, yo había visto su ataque cuando lo uso con Shining Armor, estoy segura de que cuando chocamos en el aire logre evadir su ataque, pero en ese mismo momento después de que nos cruzamos en el aire, pude ver otro ataque que venía detrás de la loba, el cual me agarro de frente… fue solo una milésima de segundo después del ataque de esa desgraciada, pero estoy segura de que había alguien más en ese momento, fue por eso que fui derrotada, esa loba era fuerte, pero si hubiéramos peleado solo nosotras dos, estoy segura de que la habría derrotado o al menos la habría dejado malherida.

Celestia: está bien te entiendo, lamento no haber estado aquí cuando ocurrió el ataque, así no se habrían salido con la suya-dijo frustrada.

Luna: dime los guardianes han parecido ya vedad?-

Celestia: así es, pero son muy jóvenes, no sé si podrán con esto- dijo muy preocupada.

Luna: ya veo, vete, yo estaré bien, debes ir a advertirles, nosotras ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora todo queda en manos de los guardianes… debes irte ahora-le ordeno a su hermana.

Celestia: está bien querida hermana, recupérate prono- luego de decir esto, Celestia salió de la habitación donde estaba su hermana y se encontró con Shining Armor.

Celestia: capitán se encuentra bien?-pregunto al unicornio que tenía algunos rasguños, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada.

Shining Armor: si, no se preocupe princesa, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no pude impedir que esos malditos ingresaran al castillo, le falle y por culpa mía la princesa Luna fue malherida, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido y aceptare cualquier castigo que quiera imponerme-dijo el capitán mirando hacia el suelo, con una cara de frustración.

Celestia: no se preocupe capitán, estoy consciente de que los enemigos eran extremadamente fuertes y que hizo todo lo que pudo por detenerlos, quiero que proteja el castillo en mi ausencia, que nadie vuelva a entrar aquí, es una orden-dijo mirando firmemente al capitán.

Shining Armor: entendido su alteza, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a poner un pie aquí, protegeré este castillo con mi vida- dijo levantando la cabeza, con una mirada muy firme y llena de determinación.

Celestia: bien lo dejo en sus manos-luego de decir esto la princesa se transportó con su magia nuevamente a la biblioteca, en donde se volvió a encontrar con los 4 pequeños.

Spike: princesa ha vuelto!-dijo muy entusiasmado.

Applebloom: que sucedió princesa?- pregunto intrigada.

Celestia: han atacado el castillo y se han robado los elementos de la harmonía-

Scootalo: oh no eso es terrible-

Sweetie Belle: y para que los quieren?-

Celestia: no lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo con una mirada de desconfianza.

Celestia: no tenemos mucho tiempo, asique les terminare de mostrar lo que sucedió en la gran batalla entre lobos y ponis-luego de decir esto volvió a lanzar un hechizo, que materializó los recuerdos en el aire, como si fuera la proyección de una película.

Flash Back

El lobo verde levanto su garra la cual resplandecía de color blanco y este empezó a moverla en todas las direcciones en forma horizontal, oblicua y vertical, de cada movimiento salía una gran ráfaga de luz que se dirigía hacia el lobo y la pony, este teniendo sostenida a Luna de su crin con sus dientes empezó a esquivar los ataques saltando de un lado a otro en forma ágil y muy rápida, cuando los ataques cesaron, el lobo dejo a luna en el suelo y salto para alejarse de ella y que no fuera herida en el transcurso de la batalla, entonces exclamo.

Ron: está bien comandante, ahora es mi turno!- al decir esto su pata derecha empezó a brillar de color blanco, cuando este exclamo.

Ron: GARRA DE PLATA!- entonces empezó a correr en dirección al lobo verde a una velocidad tan grande que desapareció de la vista, entonces de la nada, el lobo verde recibió el golpe y fue impulsado hacia atrás bruscamente, golpeándose contra una meseta, el lobo azul apareció en el aire y de un salto se impulsó nuevamente hacia el lobo verde, que estaba tirado en el suelo, ya que aún no se recuperaba del golpe anterior, y con su garra resplandeciente lanzo su ataque, el lobo verde abrió sus ojos como platos y su boca con una expresión de terror, pero el golpe impacto cerca de su cabeza, haciendo pedazos la meseta, que se encontraba detrás suyo indicando el poder del golpe, entonces el lobo azul se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pony, para luego tomarla de la crin con sus dientes y marcharse, pero el lobo verde rápidamente se levantó y dijo.

Zed: ALTO! Acaso crees que te dejare marcharte como si nada?- el lobo verde se preparó para atacar, entonces el lobo azul lo miro y se puso en guardia cuando su oponente exclamo.

Zed: espada de la luz!-dijo levantando su garra derecha, entonces salió un rayo de luz, el cual fue rápidamente en dirección del lobo y la poni, entonces este se dio vuelta para recibir el golpe, cubriendo a la poni con su cuerpo, como una pared, el ataque golpeo solamente al lobo, provocándole un gran daño, entonces una gran grieta se abrió en el suelo y ambos cayeron.

Luna: AAAAAAAH!-gritaba mientras caía junto con el lobo al vacío oscuro.

Zed: no hay forma de que sobrevivan a eso- dijo muy confiado para luego marcharse, en el fondo de la grita, el lobo azul se encontraba muy malherido, pero Luna estaba sin ningún rasguño, la poni se acercó al lobo, que yacía inconsciente y lo toco con su pesuña izquierda, entonces este reacciono.

Ron: ugh… estas bien…?- pregunto al ver a Luna a su lado.

Luna: si, si no fuera por ti habría muerto… pero porque me salvaste?-pregunto, entonces el lobo débilmente se puso de pie, sangrando por las heridas que produjo el ataque que recibió, tomo de la crin a la poni y dio un gran salto para salir de la grieta.

Ron: debo… llevarte al castillo… hay estarás a salvo…-dijo con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Luna: espera, no puedes moverte en esas condiciones, podrías morir- dijo preocupada.

Ron: no te preocupes…-dijo con una voz baja y profunda.

Luna: pero porque… porque me ayudas si estamos en guerra, no lo entiendo…- el lobo no respondió y se puso en marcha cuando fue detenido por Luna.

Luna: espera… conozco un atajo sígueme- entonces ambos caminaron hasta encontrar un túnel, el cual era una salida de emergencia, que conectaba al castillo, ambos fueron por ese túnel y llegaron a un sótano que había sido construido debajo del castillo como refugio, entonces entraron y el lobo se desplomo en el piso, en ese lugar se encontraba Celestia, que tan pronto vio a su hermana corrió a abrasarla.

Celestia: hermana… volviste, te encuentras bien?-dijo con los ojos humedecidos, mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Luna: si estoy bien hermana- dijo devolviéndole el gesto y tranquilizándola.

Celestia: me alegra que hayas vuelto sana y salva, estaba muy preocupada por ti- pero entonces vio al lobo tirado en el suelo y se asustó.

Celestia: oh no! han encontrado la salida de emergencia secreta… GUARDIAS!-grito muy exaltada, pero fue detenida por su hermana.

Luna: No! hermana no le hagas daño, el me salvo la vida! te lo suplico no lo dejes morir- dijo con los ojos humedecidos y Celestia miro a su hermana muy extrañada sin entender nada.

Celestia: cómo? Estas diciendo que este lobo te salvo?- dijo sin entender nada.

Luna: así es… por favor ayúdalo, te lo contare todo después… pero ayúdalo, no lo dejes morir-entonces Celestia acepto y llamo a los médicos del castillos, quienes acudieron rápidamente para atender al abatido lobo, el cual se estaba desangrando, mientras era atendido, Luna le explico a su hermana todo lo que paso, entonces Celestia ordeno un cese al fuego y solicito audiencia con los gobernantes, una loba blanca se escabullo por el túnel secreto y entro en la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido el lobo, los doctores habían terminado de atender al lobo, este se encontraba estable y estaban controlando su estado, en caso de que volviera a empeorar, pero ellos constataron que estaba fuera de peligro, al ver otro lobo se asustaron, pero esta les hablo.

?: No se preocupen, no vengo a hacerles daño- dijo acercándose a donde estaba el lobo azul, entonces esta extendió su pata y la coloco sobre el paciente, se produjo un resplandor azul y las heridas del lobo se curaron automáticamente, entonces este recupero el conocimiento, pero en ese momento entro Luna.

Luna: oye quien eres tú!? que estás haciendo!? Aléjate de él!-le dijo poniéndose en guardia.

?: Tranquila, vine sola, los seguí por el túnel, me llamo Irene no voy a atacarlos, solo he venido por mi hermano-dijo muy tranquila.

Luna: hermano...?- dijo muy sorprendida, cuando el lobo azul despertó.

Ron: así es… ella es mi hermana menor… es una maga de las aguas, se especializa en hechizos curativos usando el poder del agua.

Irene: te agradezco que hayas atendido a mi hermano- le dijo con una mirada muy tranquila y una leve sonrisa.

Luna: es lo mínimo que pude hacer después de que me salvo la vida- entonces entro Celestia.

Celestia: o no otro lobo!-dijo alarmada.

Luna: no te preocupes, esta con el lobo azul-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Irene: no todos los lobos somos malos-dijo mirando a Celestia con una mirada muy tranquila.

Celestia: ya ordene un cese al fuego, nuevamente tratare de abrir el dialogo con los lobos para ponerle fin a esta guerra-dijo con una sonrisa, entonces el lobo azul se levando de la cama y junto a su hermana empezaron a marcharse, cuando fueron detenidos por Luna.

Luna: esperen! Y ahora que van a hacer?- los interrogo, cuando ambos lobos pusieron una mirada triste, entonces el lobo azul miro a su hermana.

Ron: Irene tu vuelve con el resto de la manada cuando termine la batalla, ahí estarás a salvo yo debo marcharme lejos, seguramente me buscaran.

Irene: no… no me importa vagar por todo el mundo para siempre, desde que nuestros padres murieron tu siempre has cuidado de mi… eres la única familia que tengo… eres lo único que me queda, no quiero perderte… iré contigo a donde sea-dijo con una mirada muy decidida.

Luna: pero porque hacen eso? Porque no pueden volver con el resto de tu manada?-entonces el lobo cerro los ojos resignado y explico.

Ron: para un lobo, los dos factores más importante son el honor y la lealtad… al salvarte he traicionar a mi manada… por lo tanto no volveré a ser admitido, si vuelvo me asesinaran o me desterraran.

Celestia: pero fue gracias a ti que he tratado de volver a dialogar con los de tu especie, si logramos llegar a un acuerdo y poner fin a esta guerra, será gracias a ti, serás un héroe-dijo con esperanza de devolverle al lobo el gran favor que le hizo al salvar a su hermana, pero este bajo la cabeza y exclamo.

Ron: eso no cambia nada, no importa si mis acciones hicieron posible el fin de la guerra, traición es traición… no hay nada que hacer, me marchare con mi hermana y trataremos de encontrar un lugar donde podamos vivir en paz-dijo resignado, entonces Luna les hizo una oferta.

Luna: y porque no aquí? Hermana podemos hacerlos residentes de Canterlot y que se conozcan sus acciones, serás muy famoso- dijo muy entusiasmadas.

Irene: lo siento, pero no creo que los habitantes de su reino puedan aceptarnos por ahora, pero agradecemos su hospitalidad- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ron: lo siento, pero debemos irnos…-dijo nuevamente caminando hacia la salida, pero Luna los detuvo y este miro hacia atrás.

Luna: espera! Tú me salvaste la vida y también contribuiste al fin de esta guerra y por eso van a desterrarte y vas a vagar por esta tierra, por el resto de tu vida?... No es justo…-dijo con los ojos humedecidos a punto de llorar, pero el lobo se acercó a ella, extendió su pata derecha y seco sus lágrimas, y luego susurro con una sonrisa muy leve y sincera.

Ron: esta vida no es justa… jamás lo es… conviértete en una gran gobernante y transforma esta tierra en un glorioso reino lleno de paz y armonía- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Luna: hermana…- le dijo mirándola tratando de que hiciera algo al respecto para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ella puso su pesuña en la espalda de Luna y dijo.

Celestia: si ellos quieren irse no podemos detenerlos… ellos han elegido marcharse no podemos obligarlos a quedarse, pero si alguna vez deciden volver, siempre serán bien recibidos en nuestro reino, mi oferta sigue en pie, en cualquier momento podrán tener residencia en cualquier parte de Equestria, se los prometo-dijo con una mirada muy serena.

Irene: muchas gracias amigas…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron: se lo agradezco princesa-

Celestia: llámame Celestia y ella es mi hermana Luna y tu cómo te llamas?-pregunto al lobo que era el único que faltaba ser presentado.

Ron: me llamo Ron el colmillo relámpago- Luna se acercó al lobo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Luna: gracias por salvarme, dime… volverás algún día?- le pregunto en un tono bajo.

Ron: tal vez nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse… yo estaré a su lado siempre que necesiten ayuda-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Luna: lo prometes?-dijo con los ojos brillosos, con una mirada algo triste.

Ron: lo prometo…- dijo con una mirada muy sincera, luego la abraso y ambos hermanos se despidieron para luego marcharse.

Fin del Flash Back

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esto cuando Celestia rompió el silencio.

Celestia: el acuerdo se logró y la guerra vio su fin, luego de lo sucedido he enviado a soldados a buscarlos porque quería saber de él, pero no he logrado encontrarlo, sin embargo Ron volvió a ayudarnos como lo prometió, cuando una terrible bestia llamada Giover fue liberada, él la distrajo, dándole el tiempo suficiente a los habitantes de Canterlot para huir, me dijo que él y su hermana se habían cambiado el nombres para no ser identificado y encontrados por los casa recompensas, ahora se llama Nightwolf y su hermana Shadowmoon, que nombres tan curiosos no?-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Applebloom: oooo pero si es muy noble-dijo con una mirada llena de compasión, con los ojos brillosos.

Spike: wow esa fue una gran historia y Nightwolf ha vuelto a ayudarnos para detener a este mal que amenaza con tomar Equestria.- dijo el dragón muy emocionado.

Scootalo: oh ahora veo porque Luna es así, la pobre ha pasado por mucho en su infancia- dijo en un tono de susurro acercando su cabeza a Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: si tienes razón- respondió en el mismo tono.

Celestia: bueno ahora que ya lo saben tiene que irse de inmediato al bosque, el destino de Equiestria está en sus manos- les encargo a los pequeños y estos aceptaron.

-CUENTE CON NOSOTROS!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, luego se marcharon en dirección al bosque.

Templo del Eclipse 12:30 a.m.

?: Dalila! explícame porque ese insignificante pueblo sigue existiendo, te ordene claramente que lo redujeras a escombros, que sucedió?- interrogo con una voz muy imponente el ser misterioso a la loba, la cual estaba con la cabeza abajo temblando del miedo.

Dalila: vera amo…- la loba le explico todo lo sucedido, la persecución de los pequeños, como el dragón bebe paso a ser un dragón adulto de un momento para otro, como un poder misterioso que emanaba de su cuerpo y el de las tres ponis cubrió de llamas multicolores al dragón y lograron derrotar a la bestia una milésima de segundo antes del fin del eclipse.

Dalila: y eso fue lo que ocurrió, aunque no entiendo como ese mequetrefe se convirtió en un dragón gigante de un momento para otro, incluso tenía más fuerza que un dragón normal, no entiendo que sucedió- la loba lanzo un hechizo mostrándole la pelea y detuvo la imagen en el dragón y las tres ponis para mostrarles quienes le habían hecho frente a la gran bestia.

?: Eres una inútil!, te dije claramente lo que debías hacer y te di todo lo necesario, pero ni siquiera con eso pudiste cumplir una simple orden.

Dalila: lo se amó lo siento, pero no esperaba que en ese pueblo tan insignificante se encontrara alguien tan fuerte, no sé lo que sucedió-dijo tratando de excusarse con su amo pero este dijo muy confiado.

?: Eres una tonta, fíjate lo que ese dragón tiene en el cuello- entonces la loba se fijó y abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Dalila: no puede ser! Esos malditos insectos, donde diablos consiguieron una artefacto tan poderoso, con razón pudieron hacerle frente a la bestia-dijo la loba estallando en ira.

?: Ahora lo ves… y eso no es todo, ese misterioso poder, que adquirió el dragón al final, fue la esencia de los guardianes elementales, parecen que han vuelto para arruinar mis planes, ni el mismo señor de las bestias pudo con el poder de los 4 guardianes elementales, esto podría ser más difícil de lo que esperábamos-dijo desconcertado pero la loba dibujo una maligna sonrisa en su rostro.

Dalila: no se preocupe mi lord, si esos mocosos no llegan a las gemas que encierran el poder de los elementos, no serán ninguna amenaza, y tengo lo necesario para detenerlos-dijo mostrándoles los elementos de la armonía que había robado para compensar su derrota en PoniVille.

Bosque Everfree 12:50 a.m.

Los 4 pequeños llegaron al bosque en donde fueron recibidos por los dos lobos.

Shadowmoon: me alegra verlos de nuevo pequeños-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nightwolf: se tardaron enanos-dijo muy arrogante.

Appelbloom: lo siento, la princesa Celestia nos contó sobre la gran guerra entre lobos y ponis y sobre los elementos-trato de excusarse la poni.

Sweetie Belle: si! ahora estamos listos para detener al mal-dijo muy confiada acompañada por su amiga.

Scootalo: ya quiero darles su merecido a esos malditos- dijo chocando sus cascos delanteros entre sí.

Spike: y bien? Dónde están esos rufianes, debemos rescatar a nuestras amigas-dijo muy decidido.

Shadowmoon: ellos se encuentran en el templo del Eclipse, verán antes del templo principal, que es el santuario que se encuentra al final de todos, en donde esta sellado ese ser maligno existen 3 templos más, los 4 templos representan las fases de la Luna, la luna llena es el inicio de todo, por lo tanto los templo se hicieron representando las fases de la luna, cuando la oscuridad la empieza a envolver, comenzamos desde el cuarto templo, que es el templo de la "Luna Gibada Menguante", luego el tercer templo, que es el del "Cuarto Menguante", luego seguimos con el segundo templo, que es el de la "Luna Menguante" y finalmente, el templo principal, que es el templo de la "Luna Nueva", pero antes de ingresar a los templos, deberán entrar a los portales donde se encuentran sellados los 4 elementos y tomarlos para controlar su poder, una vez que los tengan podrán ingresar, observen allí-la loba apunto con su garra señalando el templo, a sus alrededores había 4 marcos de puertas semicirculares de piedra, los cuales brillaban de distintos colores(rojo, verde, azul y amarillo).

Spike: que es eso? Acaso había más templos?-dijo extrañado.

Nightwolf: no, esos son los portales en donde se encuentran sellados los elementos, los elementos se encuentran en otra dimensión, deberán ir a las 4 dimensiones y encontrar su respectivo elemento, Spike, el tuyo es el elemento del fuego, por lo tanto, debes tomar el portal que resplandece de color rojo, Applebloom, tu elementos es la tierra, por lo tanto, debes tomar el portal que resplandece de color amarillo, Sweetie Belle, tu elemento es el agua, por lo tanto deberás tomar el portal que resplandece de azul y Scootalo, tu elemento es el viento por lo tanto debes tomar el portal que resplandece de color verde.

Applebloom: bien en marcha!-dijo muy entusiasmada.

-SIIIIIIII!- respondieron todos al unísono, y se pusieron en camino a los portales pero, fueron detenidos.

Shadowmoon: esperen niños! aún no hemos terminado-dijo llamando a los 4 pequeños.

Scootalo: y ahora qué?- dijo algo histérica.

Sweetie Belle: por favor Shadowmoon, el tiempo es fundamental, debemos recuperar los elementos y salvar a nuestras amigas-

Applebloom: y debemos vencer al mal antes de que las tinieblas envuelvan toda Equestria- dijo mirando hacia arriba, el agujero negro se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, tapando el Sol y ya había cubierto todo el bosque Everfree.

Shadowmoon: si lo sé, pero antes les transmitiremos nuestros conocimientos en combate para que puedan defenderse-

Spike: genial! Nos enseñaran técnicas de combate de lobos, es increíble-dijo el dragón muy emocionado, entonces los lobos se acercaron a los pequeños.

Shadowmoon: ahora cierren los ojos-ordeno la loba, los pequeños hicieron caso, la loba blanca puso sus patas delanteras en la cabeza de Sweetie Belle y Scootalo, mientras que Nightwolf hizo lo mismo con Spike y Applebloom, un pequeño resplandor salió de sus patas, luego de unos 10 segundos, retiraron sus patas de la cabeza de los pequeños y estos abrieron sus ojos.

Shadowmoon: listo- dijo con una leve sonrisa, las ponis se miraban sus patas y cuerpo y Spike se miraba sus garras, aparentemente no había cambios físicos.

Applebloom: es todo?-dijo con una expresión de intriga, acompañada de sus amigas

Sweetie Belle: pues… no veo ningún cambio-dijo extrañada.

Scootalo: si… no me siento más fuerte, seguro que funciono?- pero el dragón miro y apunto a la Pegaso sorprendido.

Spike: Scootalo… estas volando!-dijo con una gran expresión de sorpresa, las otras dos ponis abrieron sus ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Applebloom: no… puedo… creerlo…-dijo atónita.

Sweetie Belle: pe-pero aun eres muy joven… se supone que tus alas aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para volar-dijo muy sorprendida

Scootalo: Wow! Esto es genial, ahora podré volar junto a Raimbow Dash, muchas gracias!-dijo muy emocionada.

Nightwolf: no se preocupen, les aseguro que funciono, aunque no hayan sufrido grandes cambios físicos, les aseguro que ahora se desempeñaran mejor en la batalla, pero recuerden, no se confíen por sus técnicas en combate y conocimientos en batalla que acaban de adquirir, deben llegar a los elementos lo más rápido posible, bien ya están listos, váyanse no pierdan tiempo!- les ordeno el lobo azul.

Spike: no se preocupen, confíen en nosotros!-dijo muy confiado y decidió, acompañado por sus amigas.

Applebloom: volveremos antes de que se den cuenta con los elementos-dijo sonriendo junto a sus amigas.

Scootalo: si! les daremos su merecido a esos desgraciados-dijo muy confiada.

Sweetie Belle: y detendremos esta locura de una vez por todas!-dijo muy segura.

Shadowmoon: buena suerte pequeños, ahora todo está en sus manos-dijo sonriendo, entonces los pequeños tomaron los respectivos portales y comenzaron la búsqueda de sus elementos, cuando el lobo camino en dirección al palacio, pero fue detenida por su hermana.

Shadowmoon: espera hermano, a dónde vas?-le dijo preocupada.

Nightwolf: ellos son los elegidos pero… aún son muy jóvenes, sé por experiencia lo terrible que pueden ser las batallas y más cuando eres tan joven, asique yo mismo tratare de detener al responsable, esos niños deberían estar jugando y haciendo sus vidas tranquilamente, no estar arriesgando sus vidas en batallas a muerte-dijo con una mirada decidida, pero su hermana los trato de convencer.

Shadowmoon: lo sé yo tampoco quisiera involucrarlos, pero es su destino, tu eres muy fuerte, pero no podrás vencer solo…-le dijo con una mirada triste.

Nightwolf: debo intentarlo!- dijo y se largó a correr en dirección al templo.

Shadowmoon: espera!- pero el lobo no hizo caso a su advertencia, solo volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para decir.

Nightwolf: tu debes quedarte aquí y ayudarlos, no te preocupes por mí-dijo mientras corría, entonces la loba blanca se puso a buscar en el interior de una bolsa que trajo consigo, saco dos vasijas y con una cantimplora las lleno de agua, puso sus patas sobre una, de la cual salió un resplandor azul, luego saco un péndulo y lo sostuvo encima de la otra vasija diciendo.

Shadowmoon: mi espejo de luna no puede mostrarme lo que pasa en otras dimensiones, pero esto tal vez ayude-dijo mientras sostenía el péndulo por encima de la otra vasija.

Shadowmoon: la verdadera batalla a comenzado, por favor niños dense prisa, hermano… ten cuidado por favor…-dijo muy preocupada.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, es que estaba muy ocupado últimamente pero en fin, aquí les traigo el 5to capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer mi historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que enemigos enfrentaran esta vez los 4 guardianes?, ahora no tendrán ayuda, lucharan solos, podrán encontrar los elementos o morirán en el intento?, Nightwolf podrá derrotar al ser maligno antes de que sea demasiado tarde? y que paso con las mane 6 y los elementos de la armonía?, las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo episodios de los guardianes elementales, no se lo pierda!


	6. El Surgimiento de la Maldad

El Surgimiento de la Maldad

La terrible batalla que decidirá el destino de Equestria ha comenzado, valor guardianes elementales, habéis de cruzar por los 4 portales y recuperar sus elementos para luego utilizarlos para devolver la paz y la armonía a su tierra, luego de que los jóvenes elegidos entraron a los portales, para encontrar sus respectivos elementos, Nightwolf se puso en marcha para detener al responsable que produjo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, con la intención de detenerlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y los 4 jóvenes tengan que enfrentar esa terrible batalla, pero podrá conseguirlo?.

Retomando la historia:

Nightwolf ingresa al cuarto templo, en ese entonces, aun no se habían agrupado los seres malignos que custodiarían los templos, por lo que no tuvo inconvenientes al pasarlos, hasta que llego al segundo templo, en donde se encontró con un grupo de seres extraños, había muchos cuervos con ojos rojos, observándolo fijamente, también había bestia con un pelaje tan negro como la noche, que se paraban en dos patas, tenían ojos rojos, garras y colmillos(eran parecidos a los osos, pero un poco más pequeños y su cabeza tenía la forma de un tigre), también había serpientes que tenían dos brazos, una armadura que cubría su pecho, algunas tenían escudo y espada, otros tenían arco y flechas, las fuerzas del mal ya estaban empezando a agruparse.

Nightwolf: será mejor que se aparten de mi camino o enfrentaran las consecuencias-dijo con una mirada amenazante, entonces todas las bestias empezaron a atacarlo, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de batalla desde fuera del templo, cuando un soldado serpiente fue arrastrándose rápidamente hasta el primer templo, en donde estaba la loba negra, la cual había aumentado considerablemente sus poderes, debido a las tinieblas que empezaban a cubrir el bosque Everfree y se extendían en direcciona PoniVille a cada minuto, Dalila estaba abriendo portales, los cuales permitían el surgimiento de esas extrañas criaturas, que eran controladas por ella misma, cuando esta escucho los ruidos que venían del segundo templo y vio al guerrero serpiente arrastrándose desesperadamente hacia ella muy exaltado, entonces se percató de que alguien se dirigía hacia ellos y estaba causando estragos en sus planes.

Soldado Serpiente: señorita Dalila, tenemos un problema-dijo jadeando debido a que se movió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta ese lugar.

Dalila: que sucede? te dije que no abandonaras tu puesto-le dijo con una mirada amenazante, pero este le respondió habiendo recuperado el aliento.

Soldado Serpiente: no va creerlo… pero un intruso ha ingresado al segundo templo…es un lobo…-entonces la loba aún no se daba cuenta del problema.

Dalila: y eso que tiene? elimínalo y continua organizando nuestras tropas, debemos cubrir los alrededores del templo y estar listos para invadir Equestria.

Soldado Serpiente: es que no lo entiende… no va creerlo… pero ese intruso… está eliminando a todas nuestras tropas con facilidad!- entonces la loba se mostró sorprendida y muy enojada.

Dalila: que!? Inútiles, se supone que son un ejército de bestias y me están diciendo que no pueden controlar a un simple lobo?-dijo muy enojada mirando directamente al soldado.

Soldado Serpiente: pe-pero no lo entiende, no es un lobo ordinario, es muy fuerte-pero fue callado por la loba.

Dalila: Silencio! No tolerare ningún error, ya sabes lo que te pasara si me fallas, así que más vale que lo soluciones ahora mismo, o te pesara-amenazo a su soldado pero en ese momento el lobo azul venia saliendo del segundo templo, tranquilamente, sin ningún rasguño, ni siquiera estaba fatigado, la loba negra se encontraba en las afueras del primer templo, entonces lo vio.

Dalila: es ese?- pregunto a su soldado mirando en dirección al lobo.

Soldado Serpiente: así es…-dijo temblando, cuando el lobo azul se acercó.

Dalila: baya, asique tu eres el lobo que acabo con todo mi ejercito de bestias no es así?- dijo la loba negra con tranquilidad.

Nightwolf: y que piensas hacer si digo que sí?-contesto muy engreído.

Dalila: maldito, sabes cuánto trabajo me costó reunir a esas bestias para formar mi ejercito? Como te atreves a eliminarlos-dijo muy frustrada.

Nightwolf: ejercito dices? Esas criaturas insignificantes solo dan vergüenza- respondió muy arrogante.

Dalila: mmm… ya veo, eres muy arrogante, quien diablos eres y como te atreves a entrar aquí? no sabes que este es un lugar sagrado?-dijo mirando al lobo.

Nightwolf: mi nombre es Nightwolf, y vengo a eliminar al causante de esto, si se interponen en mi camino también serán eliminados- entonces la loba rio a carcajadas.

Dalila: JAJAJAJA! Dices que eliminaras a mi amo? No me hagas reír, un ser tan insignificante como tú no merece ni estar en presencia de mi amo, lo único que has conseguido al venir aquí, es encontrar la muerte y yo Dalila me encargare de eliminarte-pero en ese momento, una voz surgió del primer templo.

-espere señorita Dalila, no se ensucie las manos con tan poca cosa, no lo vale-dijo un minotauro color café, con capa roja, una armadura que cubría su pecho y su cintura, tenía ojos rojos, un tridente y un escudo, parecía un gladiador.

- yo Asterion, general de los ejércitos terrestres, me encargare de eliminar a ese gusano-pero al mismo tiempo, del interior del templo, surgieron dos figuras más, uno era un enorme golem de piedra, su cabeza era una roca gigante en la cual estaba tallada un rostro algo extraño, tenía ojos profundos y sus brazos y piernas eran una unión de rocas, tenía una gran boca, y dientes en escalera arriba y abajo(como la calabaza de Halloween) y el otro era un búho gigante, la parte delantera de su cuerpo, su cara y el interior de sus alas era de plumas blancas y su cabeza, espalda y la parte exterior de sus alas era de plumas negras.

Golem de piedra: yo me encargare de aplastar a ese insecto- dijo chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

Búho: fmp, como siempre utilizando métodos tan salvajes y primitivos, yo Duos, maestro del combate aéreo, seré quien te envié al oro mundo-dijo muy confiado.

Asterion: no se metan en esto, yo me encargare de eliminar a este intruso-pero los otros dos estaban en desacuerdo.

Golem de piedra: de ninguna manera me quedare afuera de esto, demostraré mi lealtad eliminándolo- entonces el búho que parecía más listo exclamo.

Duos: bien, como no podemos decidir quién de nosotros será el que lo elimine, propongo que lo ataquemos los tres al mismo tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Golem de piedra: por mi está bien-acepto.

Asterion: lo mismo digo-

Nightwolf: y bien que están esperando? Acabare con los tres a la vez-dijo con una sonrisa confiada, entonces el minotauro y el golem se acercaron, poniéndose enfrente del lobo y el búho alzo el vuelo poniéndose arriba de los dos soldados.

Dalila: bien, dejare que se encarguen de él, yo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo alejándose confiada en dirección al templo, entonces los sirvientes de la loba iniciaron su ataque.

Asterion: MUEREEEE!-exclamo el minotauro clavando su tridente en el suelo, tres líneas blancas fueron por el suelo en dirección al lobo, el búho desplego sus alas a ambos lados y de su cuerpo salieron barias sombras con forma de cuervos.

Duos: toma esto SOMBRA DE ESPECTROS!-exclamo y las cientos de sombras fueron rápidamente en dirección al lobo, los dos ataques impactaron al mismo tiempo levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Golem de piedra: bien yo terminare con lo que queda de ese pobre diablo- dijo dando un gran salto extendiendo su gran puño derecho, este entro a la cortina de humo y se escuchó un gran golpe que hizo estremecer el suelo.

Asterion: eso fue demasiado fácil-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Duos: desearía que hubiera dado más pelea, eso fue muy aburrido-dijo muy confiado, se vio la silueta del Golem en la cortina de humo, pero este se desplomo en el suelo, entonces los dos soldados que quedaban se mostraron muy sorprendidos.

Duos: no puede ser, es imposible…-dijo atonito

Asterion: qué diablos paso?-al oír esto, la loba negra detuvo su marcha y se dio vuelta para ver que sucedía, la cortina de humo aún no se disipaba, entonces el lobo de un gran salto, salió de la cortina de humo veloz mente como una bala y extendiendo su garra derecha la cual resplandecía con una luz blanca entonces exclamo.

Nightwolf: GARRA DE PLATA!-dijo golpeando al búho, como si fuera un rayo ascendiendo al cielo, este cayo muy mal herido al suelo y solo logro susurrar.

Duos: como… es posible… que tenga… tanto poder- entonces cerro los ojos y quedo inconsciente, el lobo cayo y miro al minotauro que era el único que quedaba en pie.

Nightwolf: no tengo intensiones de perder mi tiempo con ustedes, déjame pasar, o quieres terminar como ellos?- dijo con una mirada seria.

Asterion: no te permitiré pasar, acabare contigo!-dijo lanzándole su tridente, pero el lobo dio un salto al costado y logro esquivarlo, entonces corrió a gran velocidad, en dirección al minotauro, haciendo que su garra derecha se ilumine nuevamente, pero el minotauro levanto el escudo que tenía en el brazo derecho y la garra del lobo golpeo en el escudo, haciendo que el minotauro retrocediera varios metros, rompiendo el suelo con sus pies por el brusco impulso que produjo el ataque del lobo, cuando se detuvo, el minotauro bajo su escudo muy confiado.

Asterion: tonto, mi escudo de plata es muy sólido, tus débiles garritas no lograran atravesarlo, nada de lo que intentes servirá-dijo confiado con una sonrisa.

Nightwolf: eso crees?-dijo el lobo con la misma sonrisa entonces el escudo se rompió, en el punto que fue impactado por el golpe del lobo y del estómago de la bestia salió sangre a chorros.

Asterion: que!? Como es posible!?-tomando su estómago con su mano derecha.

Nightwolf: iluso, mi garra de plata puede destruir lo que sea, creíste estar a salvo solo por esconderte detrás de ese escudo, pero la verdad es que mi ataque no solo destruyo tu escudo, sino que traspaso tu cuerpo por completo-explico el lobo, entonces el minotauro se desplomo en el piso, y la loba abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que tres de sus guerreros más fuertes fueron derrotados por el lobo, con una facilidad monstruosa, entonces este la miro.

Nightwolf: bien no quiero perder más tiempo, apártate de mi camino-entonces la loba se puso en guardia.

Dalila: no te permitiré llegar hasta dónde está mi amo, este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba!- dijo corriendo en dirección al lobo, su garra empezó a resplandecer de un color violeta y esta pego un gran salto.

Nightwolf: muy lento-dijo, entonces el lobo desapareció de vista, cuando la loba cayó en donde había estado el lobo.

Dalila: qué? A donde se fue?- dijo mirando a todos lados, entonces recibió un golpe de la nada el cual la obligo a retroceder arrastrando sus pies en el suelo.

Nightwolf: ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de luchar con ustedes, apártate de mi camino-trato de razonar con la loba pero esta no escucho.

Dalila: de ninguna manera te permitiré poner un pie en el primer templo, toma esto REDES OBSCURAS!-dijo y del cuello y cuerpo de la loba salieron cabellos muy largos, que ataron al lobo azul del cuello y de sus patas delanteras.

Dalila: ahora absorberé tu energía-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Nightwolf: la quieres? Bien tómala!- dijo, entonces unos rayos azules recorrieron los cabellos de la loba y al ingresar a su cuerpo esta no pudo absorberlos, sino que le hicieron daño, esta fue impulsada hacia atrás bruscamente, como si hubiera tocado un cable de 220v.

Dalila: que… sucedió..?-dijo la loba recuperándose del shock y poniéndose de pie.

Nightwolf: no podrás detenerme con una técnica tan simple, te lo pediré una vez más, apártate de mi camino-dijo con una mirada firme.

Dalila: técnica simple dices? Bien tú lo pediste!-el cuerpo de la loba se rodeó de una aura obscura y esta abrió su boca en la cual se formó una esfera relampagueante negra.

Dalila: RELAMPAGO NEGRO-dijo lanzando la esfera negra relampagueante que se convirtió en un rayo, la cual impacto al lobo, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Dalila: eso te pasa por desafiarnos-dijo con una sonrisa maligna, entonces la cortina de humo se disipo y los ojos de la loba se abrieron como platos al ver que el lobo estaba intacto y sin ningún rasguño.

Nightwolf: te dije que te apartaras de mi camino!-luego de decir esto el lobo levanto su pata derecha y exclamo.

Nightwolf: RAFAGA DESTRUCTORA!-entonces mil ráfagas salieron de su pata a gran velocidad y golpearon a la loba provocándole muchas heridas como si hubiera sido cortada por mil espadas, entonces esta cayo en el piso abatida.

Dalila: quien… diablos es… este sujeto…-el lobo entro al templo y observo a la misteriosa figura oscura que se encontraba sentada en el altar.

?: baya asique lograste llegar fácilmente hasta aquí, bueno no podría esperar menos de Ron el colmillo relámpago un guerrero legendario-dijo con una voz muy misteriosa.

Nightwolf: que?... no uso ese nombre desde hace 1000 años como sabes quién soy?- dijo mirando a la misteriosa figura, entonces esta se levantó del altar.

?: Ignoras muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo sé todo acerca de ti, de tu pequeña hermana y de su trágico pasado-dijo dejando intrigado al lobo.

Nightwolf: quien eres y porque estás haciendo esto?-le dijo algo frustrado.

?: paciencia, pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz, y yo me apoderare de Equestria y luego del mundo con ayuda del poder de las tinieblas-dijo desplegando sus enormes alas y dejándose ver, era un murciélago vampiro enorme, media dos metros, tenía ojos amarillos y su pelaje era de color negro, de pronto un aura violeta y negra empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

Nightwolf: quién diablos es este sujeto?… puedo sentir una energía maligna enorme y muy poderosa emergiendo desde su interior… no hay duda de que se trata de un ser extremadamente fuerte, pero aun así utilizare todos mis recursos para eliminarlo- entonces el lobo se dispuso a lanzar el primer golpe.

Nightwolf: toma esto RAFAGA DESTRUCTORA!-dijo levantando su pata derecha la cual se ilumino y nuevamente mil ráfagas de luz salieron y golpearon al vampiro, pero este no recibió ningún daño.

?: se supone que eso fue un ataque?-dijo muy tranquilo, entonces el lobo se sorprendió, pero puso una mirada firme y se dispuso a lanzar otro ataque, comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección al vampiro y desapareció de la vista, pero los ojos del vampiro empezaron a brillar de color rojo y el lobo apareció suspendido en el aire, su cuerpo estaba rodeado e un aura roja que le impedía moverse, fue lanzado por esa misteriosa fuerza contra uno de los muros del templo y luego fue azotado fuertemente contra el suelo, abriendo una grieta en este, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, entonces el vampiro volvió a usar la misma técnica, para paralizar al lobo, su cuerpo nuevamente se cubrió con esa aura roja y sintió como si una extraña fuerza de gravedad lo impulsara hacia el suelo, este trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero la fuerza se hacía más fuerte mandándolo al suelo nuevamente.

Nightwolf: NO LOGRARAS DETENERME TAN FACILEMNTE!-dijo levantándose con todas sus fuerzas y la fuerza que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció.

?: increíble, lograste romper mi fuerza psíquica, pero eso no significa que tengas oportunidad contra mí-dijo muy confiado.

Nightwolf: ya lo veremos, ahora es mi turno GARRA DE PLATA!-dijo dando un salto impulsándose en dirección al vampiro, pero este creo una esfera de sombras y se la lanzo, el lobo golpeo la esfera de sombras con su garra y esta exploto lanzando hacia atrás al lobo, logrando herirlo, el vampiro desplego sus alas y exclamo.

?:AGUJAS OBSCURAS-su pelaje empezó a brillar de color violeta y miles de sus pelos fueron lanzados hacia el lobo como si fuera una lluvia de agujas, nuevamente se levantó una cortina de humo, el lobo cayó al suelo y se levantó débilmente.

?: pero que persistente eres, ríndete, no podrás ganarme-dijo tratando de razonar con el lobo.

Nightwolf: de ninguna manera…-dijo jadeando, tratando de recuperarse del ataque que recibió.

?:bien antes de mandarte al infierno, te contare todo, en el pasado yo también luche para salvar a los seres de este mundo y traer la paz, pero me di cuenta de que no vale la pena salvarlos, ya que lo único que hacen es destruir el planeta y destruirse entre ellos, todos están llenos de maldad en el interior- en ese momento en el templo aparecieron muchas burbujas mostrando malas acciones, en especial en Equestria, como los ponis llegaron y se apoderaron de una tierra que no les pertenecía, y hechos más recientes como los dos ponis estafadores Flim y Flam, o cuando Daimontiara y Silverspoon molestaban a Applebloom por no tener cutie marck, mostro como Rarity dejaba de hacer el vestido de cumpleaños de Twilight para convivir con los ponis de Canterlot, mostro como Trixi usaba sus poderes mágicos para humillar a los demás, como el egoísmo de Appleblom, casi acaba matándola cuando come la flor de deseo del corazón y otras malas acciones, entonces el vampiro continuo explicando.

?: yo seré el salvador de este mundo, creare un mundo en donde haya justicia y no perdonare a nadie que obre con malas intenciones, todo aquel que se atreva a alterar el equilibrio de paz y armonía será destruido, pero para lograr eso primero es necesario destruir todo esto para luego reconstruirlo, esos seres serán destruidos con su propia maldad, yo solo soy un intermediario-dijo con una voz muy imponente.

Nightwolf: hablas de crear un mundo de paz y armonía porque los seres de este mundo están llenos de maldad? Y como le llamas a matar a millones de inocentes a eso le llamas justicia? Además ningún ser es completamente malo o completamente bueno por eso hay un equilibrio y si cambias eso, entonces estarás alterando el equilibrio.

?: silencio, los seres que no quieren evolucionar no merecen vivir en el nuevo mundo y te revelare una cosa más, desde que fui sellado aquí me estuve alimentando de la maldad de este mundo durante más de mil años, cuando los ponis vinieron a invadir sus tierras pude ver una gran oportunidad, yo maximice los miedos de sus gobernantes y por eso logre que estalle una guerra y también controle a tu comandante para que matara a la princesa Luna, savia perfectamente que si la mataba la guerra no se detendría hasta la extinción de una de las dos especies, la batalla dio lugar a una enorme cantidad de energía negativa, pero entonces apareciste y arruinaste mis planes, pensé que habías muerto junto con esa pony pero al parecer no fue así, sin embargo no permitiré que vuelvas a arruinar mis planes.

Nightwolf: QUE!? Entonces tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de miles de lobos y ponis, tu nos forzaste a pelear unos contra otros solo para obtener más poder… maldito, nunca te lo perdonare te aplastare con todo el rencor de los ponis y lobos que cayeron en esa guerra sin sentido-dijo con saña entonces un aura azul se generó alrededor de su cuerpo.

¿?:pues inténtalo a ver si puedes-entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo vibrar todos los templos.

Shadomoon: oh, pero que está sucediendo… por favor chicos dense prisa-

Dimensión de Piedra

Applebloom cae desde el cielo y se levanta una cortina de humo.

Applebloom: au, eso dolió- dijo la poni crema levantándose y sacudiendo su cabeza, entonces empieza a ver a su alrededor, se encontraba dentro de una especie de coliseo, cuando su vista se desvió hacia un lugar, puso una expresión de sorpresa abriendo grandemente sus ojos y dibujando una sonrisa, eran Applejack y PinkiePie, estaban encadenadas a un pilar y tenían puesto el collar de su elemento, había un portón de metal, el cual se abrió repentinamente, y salió un búfalo, que podía pararse en dos patas, el cual tenía armadura, era de aspecto muy fuerte y tenía una gran hacha en su espalda.

Appleblom: quien eres tú?- dijo poniéndose en guardia.

?:yo soy Argol el guardián que han asignado para proteger el elemento de la tierra, este no es lugar para una niña largo de aquí!-le ordeno a la pony.

Applebloom: de ninguna manera, no me iré de aquí sin mi amiga, mi hermana y el elemento de tierra-dijo desafiante.

Argol: ¿qué? ¿Y esto es lo mejor que Celestia pudo enviar? Déjate de bromas niña-

Applebloom: no es una broma, hablo enserio yo soy la poni destinada a ser la guardiana del elemento de la tierra-dijo lanzando una mirada desafiante, entonces el búfalo se hecho a reír.

Argol: JAJAJAJA! Dices que tú, una criatura tan insignificante, estas destinada a ser la guardiana del elemento de la tierra, no me hagas reír, una sabandija como tu jamás podría ser digna de tal honor y controlar un elemento tan fuerte, te aplastare ahora mismo-el búfalo tenía dos manos, tenía el cuerpo de un minotauro, entonces este levanto su mano y unos enormes pedazos de tierra se desprendieron del suelo y empezaron levitar.

Argol: muere mocosa!-dijo apuntando su dedo en dirección a la poni color crema, y los enormes pedazos de tierra cayeron rápidamente, pero esta se movió con una rapidez impresionante, esquivando los trozos de tierra que intentaban caer sobre su cabeza, la poni lo esquivo facilemnte como si tuviera un "Pinkie" sentido.

Applebloom: eres muy lento anciano-dijo en tono burlón, entonces el búfalo puso una expresión enojada, entonces extendió ambos brazos y levanto numerosos pedazos de rocas.

Argol: toma esto!- entonces miles de rocas fueron lanzados, pero la poni se movió de lado a lado esquivando las rocas nuevamente.

Appleblom: ese truco no funciona conmigo, ya deberías saberlo-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Argol: bien mocosa tú lo pediste- el búfalo saco su hacha y golpeo el suelo.

Argol: a ver si esquivas esto!-entonces del suelo se desprendieron muchas esgirlas de piedra que golpearon a la poni, esta cayo en el piso, pero volvió a levantarse débilmente.

Appleblom: no me vencerás tan fácilmente!-dijo corriendo en dirección al búfalo, pero este tomo la cabeza de la poni con una mano y la arrojo al piso, luego levanto su pata trasera derecha y la aplasto, esta se undio varios metros en el suelo.

Argol: pobre ilusa, jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí-dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras que Applebloom se encontraba en el interior del agujero muy herida y escucho la voz de su hermana.

Applejack: vamos hermanita levántate, puedes hacerlo- pero la poni decía en su mente.

Applebloom: no puedo, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte-

Applejack: el podrá aplastarte contra el suelo varias veces, pero no podrá aplastar tu fuerza de voluntad, demuestra ese espíritu indomable que tienes, el espíritu de los Apple-

Applebloom: tiene razón! aún es muy pronto para rendirme, seguiré luchando!- entonces una luz de color amarillo empezó a brillar de color amarillo alado de donde estaba ella, un resplandor amarillo cubrió el cuerpo de Applebloom, brindándole una poderosa energía, entonces el bufalo se dio vuelta para mirar en dirección al cráter.

Argol: pero que es eso… siento una energía muy poderosa viniendo del interior del cráter, acaso…- dijo muy sorprendido.

La batalla que decidirá el destino de Equestria ha comenzado, ¿Nightwolf podrá vencer a su misterioso oponente? ¿Cuál será la identidad de ese ser maligno? ¿Podrá Appleblom controlar el elemento de la tierra y rescatar a su hermana y a su amiga?

Continuara…

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, perdón por la demora y bien ya fue suficiente de historia a partir de aquí empezaran las batallas, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y gracias por leer mi historia**_.


	7. Firme Determinación la Fuerza del Espíri

Firme Determinación la Fuerza del Espíritu

Argol: pero que es eso… siento una energía muy poderosa viniendo del interior del cráter, acaso…- dijo muy sorprendido.

El cuerpo de Applebloom fue cubierto por una armadura que pareció surgir de la nada, era una armadura marrón obscuro, cubría sus patas delanteras, sus flancos, su cuerpo, su casco, el cual tenía una cresta metálica como el de los soldados centuriones y en el centro del pecho de su armadura apareció una joya, era un topacio amarillo, la potra se veía un poco más grande con el nuevo poder que había adquirido.

Applebloom: baya! Parece que he encontrado el elemento de la tierra, se siente increíble!-dijo entusiasmada.

Appleblom: toma esto- dijo dándole un gancho al búfalo con su pata delantera izquierda, luego salto y se giró sobre si misma dándole una patada que impulso varios metros al búfalo haciendo que choque contra la pared del coliseo destruyéndola.

Appleblom: Wow! No pensé que me volvería tan fuerte, bien ahora que me deshice de ese grandulón rescatare a Applejack y Pinkie-pero el búfalo se levantó de entre los escombros.

Argol: asique ese es el poder del elemento de la tierra, no está mal, si le dio tanto poder a una mocosa, entonces cuando lo tenga seré invencible-dijo limpiándose la tierra de su cuerpo con sus manos.

Argol: bien niña ahora es mi turno-dijo entonces levanto su gran hacha y golpeo el suelo, nuevamente, miles de esgirlas filosas y puntiagudas salieron del suelo, pero la potra movió su pata izquierda a gran velocidad golpeando todos los trozos de piedra, mientras que flexiono su codo derecho, su brazo entero se resplandeció con un aura amarilla, luego lo extendió su brazo derecho dando un golpe y todas las esgirlas se convirtieron en polvo, el viento que fue causado por el golpe hizo que Argol retrocediera varios centímetros.

Appleblom: yo hice eso?- dijo con una sonrisa y Argol puso una cara frustrada.

Argolo: a ver si detienes esto HACHA GIRATORIA- dijo lanzando su gran hacha en dirección a la poni, la cual giraba como si fuera una cierra, entonces la pequeña potra con un gesto desesperado en su rostro levanto sus patas delanteras y un muro de tierra se levantó, el hacha quedo clavada en este, Argol tomo su hacha y la saco, luego la levanto y dio un golpe tan fuerte que partió el muro de tierra, el impacto fue tan grande que abrió una larga grieta en el suelo, pero la poni había desaparecido.

Argol: adonde se fue esa enana- dijo mirando en todas direcciones, entonces Appleblom salió disparada como un cohete desde la tierra, dando un gran golpe con su pata delantera izquierda, el cual impacto justo en la mandíbula del búfalo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Appleblom: que pasa grandulón ya no eres tan rudo verdad-dijo burlonamente, entonces el búfalo se levantó furioso y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la poni para envestirla, pero esta la detuvo con sus patas delanteras, entonces el búfalo se paró en dos patas y empezó a atacar ton su hacha a la poni pero esta lo esquivaba saltando de un lado a otro, el búfalo movió su hacha horizontalmente, pero la potra dio un salto e hizo elevar un trozo de roca, en el cual se empezó a mover como si fuera una tabla de surf, el búfalo empezó a lanzar rocas a la potra que iba levitando sobre el pedazo de roca, esta esquivaba las grandes rocas que le lanzaba, entonces el búfalo molesto, le lanzo su gran hacha, la potra movió el trozo de tierra hacia un costado esquivando el hacha.

Applebloom: fallaste-dijo burlonamente.

Argol: tú crees?-dijo con una sonrisa confiada, entonces el hacha volvió como si fuera un bumerang, la poni se dio cuenta de esto y salto del trozo de roca unos segundos antes de que el hacha lo impactara, el pedazo de roca se partió en dos y Applebloom cayo atrás del búfalo, entonces este extendió su brazo y cerro su puño, entonces la tierra cubrió las patas traseras de Applebloom y se endureció impidiendo que esta pudiera moverse, entonces el búfalo alzo su gran hacha.

Argol: di tus últimas palabras niña-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa macabra.

Applebloom: oh no y ahora que hago?-dijo con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, sus pupilas se achicaron y empezó a sudar, el búfalo bajo el hacha con todas sus fuerzas, el casco de Appleblom se partió a la mitad, y sus pedazos cayeron uno a la izquierda y otra a la derecha pero…

Argol: ¡¿QUE!?-dijo muy sorprendido, su hacha había sido parada en seco antes de impactar con su objetivo, solo logro cortar 3 cabellos de la poni, esta detuvo el hacha con sus dos patas delanteras las cuales aplastaban la hoja del hacha como un sándwich.

Argol: nadie antes había sido capaz de detener mi golpe ¿cómo hiciste eso?-dijo muy sorprendido.

Applebloom: se llama defensa con las patas descubiertas y es una de las más grandes técnicas que aprendí de Nightwolf-dijo con una sonrisa confiada, entonces empujo la gran hacha hacia atrás y flexiono su pata delantera derecha, entonces nuevamente el cuerpo de la poni se cubrió de un aura amarilla y esta dio un gran golpe al mango del hacha, haciendo que la hoja salga volando y se clave en una de las paredes del coliseo, la tierra endurecida que detenía sus patas traseras se convirtió en polvo, entonces esta se dio vuelta y pateo al búfalo con sus dos patas haciendo que este vuele muy alto, entonces, la poni salto y le dio otra patada para que bajara con mayor velocidad, luego hizo levitar un trozo de roca gigante sobre el cual se paró y bajo rápidamente aplastando al búfalo.

Appleblom: bien ahora que finalmente me deshice de ese tipo, sacare a Applejack y a Pinki de este lugar-dijo caminando confiadamente en dirección hacia sus amigas, pero nuevamente el búfalo se levantó.

Argol: ahora me has hecho enojar-dijo con una expresión que generaba terror, la poni lo miraba asombrada.

Appleblom: ¿aun quieres seguir peleando? No crees que ya fue suficiente, tengo el elemento de la tierra no podrás ganarme ahora que no tienes tu hacha-dijo muy confiada.

Argol: dices que fuiste entrenada por Nightwolf el guerrero legendario no es así?-dijo mirando a la poni.

Applebloom: ¡así es!-dijo con una firme mirada.

Argol: ahora veo porque eres tan fuerte, fue por eso que lograste dominar el elemento de la tierra tan rápido, pero aun así no me ganaras, no creas que esto se ha terminado solo porque perdí mi hacha, las armas, escudos y armadura son solo objetos que dan ventaja, pero lo que realmente marca la diferencia son las habilidades en combate, Nightwolf debería habértelo enseñado-

Applebloom: así es, por eso me enseño a protegerme solo con mis patas-

Argol: pues ahora que has destruido mi hacha me has obligado a usar mi verdadera fuerza-

Appleblom: así no me digas- entonces la poni hizo levitar una gran roca y se la lanzo, pero el búfalo la rompió golpeándola con su mano derecha.

Appleblom: no le hizo nada… bien toma esto MARCHA DE ROCAS-dijo y muchas rocas empezaron a levitar y golpearon el cuerpo del búfalo, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro, solo se quedó parado.

Applebloom: pero porque no funciono-dijo con una expresión de intriga.

Argol: te dije que al destruir mi hacha me has obligado a liberar mi verdadera fuerza, crees que tus amigas están aquí solo como señuelo? porque crees que llevan puesto su elemento? Ellas me están dando todo el poder de sus elementos, y eso me hace invencible, ahora mi cuerpo es más duro que las rocas, asique puedes lanzarme todas las rocas que quieres, no hay nada lo suficientemente duro en este lugar como para hacerme daño, ahora soy como una montaña no podrás moverme-esto dejo desconcertada a la poni, el búfalo se empezó a acercar a la poni.

Argol: has luchado valientemente niña, pero todo ha terminado, lamento decirte que yo seré el vencedor, ahora te sepultare con esta técnica para que no sufras más-dijo tomando la cabeza de la poni con una de sus manos.

Argol: toma esto ESTRUENDO DEL GIGANTE!-dijo lanzándola hacia arriba con una tremenda fuerza, lo que hizo que la poni volara varios metros, entonces el búfalo dio un gran salto y tomo el cuerpo de la poni en el aire con ambas manos, la puso hacia abajo, el búfalo tomando a la poni mientras caían, se puso en posición vertical, colocando todo su peso en la pequeña potra, hasta que cayeron, una onda expansiva levanto una cortina de tierra tan grande que cubrió todo el coliseo y el impacto hizo vibrar todo el lugar como un terremoto de magnitud 6, se abrió un gran cráter en el suelo, el búfalo se levantó, empezó a caminar fuera del cráter, la pequeña poni estaba tirada en el suelo.

Appleblom: que técnica tan terrible… la única razón por la que no me convertí en polvo es porque traigo puesta mi armadura… pero no soportare otro ataque como ese… ya casi no me quedan fuerzas… Argol es demasiado fuerte, ninguno de mis ataques es capaz de dañarlo… no tiene caso seguir con esta pelea… supongo que no soy digna de portar el elemento de la tierra…-dijo la poni en su mente muy resignada pero entonces escucho una voz familiar.

Shadowmoon: ¡Applebloom, no te rindas!-

Appleblom: Shadowmoon, eres tú?-

Shadowmoon: así es.

Applebloom: no puedo ganar mi oponente es muy fuerte, nada de lo que hago lo afecta, es como Argol dice, es como si intentara mover una montaña, es imposible, aun con mi nuevo poder solo puedo mover algunas rocas, lo siento les falle-dijo resignada.

Shadowmoon: no digas eso, nosotros no solo les trasmitimos conocimiento en artes marciales, también le transmitimos mucha información para que puedan emplearlas en combate, recuerdas la historia del colmillo relámpago?-

Applebloom: el colmillo relámpago?-

Shadowmoon: así es… hace mucho tiempo, la tierra en donde vivían nuestros ancestros fue azotada por una gran ventisca, y a pesar de que se lograron adaptar al frio, el alimento empezó a escasear, por lo que toda la manada fue obligada a buscar tierras más cálidas y fáciles de habitar, el general Gaiden héroe legendario de los lobos fue el que los guiaba,(era un lobo marrón claro con ojos amarillos, con una cicatriz en forma de trueno en su frente), él fue el guerrero más fuerte de todos, se estaban acercando a un lugar donde las temperaturas eran más cálidas, había vegetación y fauna abundante, pero en ese momento se toparon con un gran problema, fueron atacados por un dragón, pero no era un dragón común y corriente era Hyozanryu un dragón legendario, cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de diamante, sebe que nuestra manada paso cerca del lugar donde habitaba, Hyozanryu lanzo su aliento de zafiro y al impactar con los miembros de la manada sus cuerpos se convirtieron en diamante, el dragón estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos los intrusos, debido a su gran tamaño era algo lento, los lobos eran rápidos y comenzaron a lanzar miles y miles de ataques a gran velocidad, pero no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño, lo lógico hubiera sido huir, pero los lobos jamás dejan atrás a ningún miembro de su manada, asique siguieron luchando hasta que finalmente, Hyozanryu convirtió en diamante a todos excepto a Gaiden, que era el más rápido, pero este había sido herido por las afiladas garras de diamante del dragón y por el cuerno que tenía en su nariz, pero no se daba por vencido a pesar de que sus heridas lo acercaban cada vez más y más a su muerte, el dragón lanzo su aliento zafiro, este lo esquivo pero las heridas que tenía le dificultaban moverse, por lo que el ataque del dragón impacto en su pata izquierda, la cual se convirtió en diamante, entonces en un último intento por derrotarlo, Gaiden reunió todas las energías que le quedaban, hizo arder su energía al máximo, su energía era tan intensa que el diamante que cubría su pata izquierda se rompió, este corrió en dirección al dragón el cual nuevamente le lanzo su aliento zafiro, logro golpearlo, pero no lo afecto en lo más mínimo, Gaiden como un rayo fue avanzando rápidamente mientras era golpeado por el aliento del dragón, entonces uso sus colmillos los cuales perforaron el cuello del dragón, este lo tomo con sus garras y lo aparto, entonces Gaiden concentro toda su energía en su pata derecha y lo golpeo en su pecho, el cual se hizo pedazos, el ataque de Gaiden logro romper la dura piel del dragón y logro atravesarle el corazón, finalmente Hyozanryu fue derrotado y los lobos que fueron convertidos en diamantes volvieron a la normalidad, esa fue la técnica más poderosa que fue creada por los lobos, si se usa correctamente no existe defensa contra ella, muy pocos han logrado dominarla a lo largo de la historia-

Applebloom: estas diciendo que esta es la misma situación-

Shadowmoon: exacto, hasta ahora solo has logrado usar el 10% de tus poderes, cuando logres despertar el verdadero poder de tu elemento y lo uses al máximo, serás capaz de mover montañas te lo aseguro-

Appleblom: ahora lo entiendo, en la batalla de lobos contra ponis ocurrió lo mismo, los lobos conocían esa leyenda, por eso lograron romper y atravesar el poderoso escudo mágico, pero como se supone que use el poder de mi elemento al máximo, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas-

Shadowmoon: recuerda Appleblom, la energía es infinita, y no depende de tu cuerpo, sino de tu espíritu, la fuerza del cuerpo es limitada, pero la fuerza del espíritu no, sin importar lo herida que estés, la energía puede aumentar infinitamente, concéntrate y reúne toda la energía en tu cuerpo, tienes más poder del que crees, debes liberarlo en el momento justo, has estallar tu energía-

Applebloom: debo… reunir… toda mi energía-dijo la poni levantándose débilmente, entonces su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de un aura amarilla, el búfalo se percató de esto y nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a la potra.

Argol: increíble, jamás nadie había sobrevivido a mi ataque, debo admitir que tienes agallas niña, pero no soportaras otro golpe, esta vez no habrá repetición, cuando use nuevamente mi técnica de seguro morirás-dijo tomando a la poni con ambas manos, esta no se resistió.

Argol: toma esto ESTRUENDO DEL GIGANTE!-exclamo lanzando a la poni con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

Appleblo: debo concentrarme, debo hacer estallar mi energía, ¡elemento de la tierra bríndame todo tu poder!-entonces, pedazos de roca del suelo se desprendieron y cubrieron el cuerpo de la poni como si fuera una esfera, pero esta era de color gris casi negra, el poder de Appleblom había concentrado las partículas metálicas en un solo punto convirtiendo esas rocas casi en metal , la esfera estaba rodeada con un aura amarilla muy poderosa, la cual resplandecía todo el lugar, el búfalo miro hacia arriba tapándose la frente con su mano derecha ya que los rayos del aura lo molestaban y no lo dejaban ver bien.

Argol: qué diablos es eso?-dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que esa esfera se dirigía hacia el a una gran velocidad, entonces la poni exclamo.

Appleblom: toma esto, IMPACTO DE METEORO!-la esfera que se había vuelto tan dura como el metal había impactado en el lugar donde estaba el búfalo, haciendo vibrar todo el lugar aún más que el ataque de Argol, una gran cortina de humo solo dejo ver una silueta que salía caminando, era Appleblom quien había logrado derrotar al poderoso Argol.

Applebloom: lo logre…-dijo la poni con una sonrisa satisfactoria, entonces el búfalo que yacía en el piso abatido solo dijo.

Argol: increíble… asique este es… el verdadero poder de un guardián elemental…-luego de decir esto, cerró los ojos y se desintegro, el coliseo comenzó a derrumbarse, Applebloom libero a sus amigas y un vórtice se abrió en el cielo, el cual absorbió a las tres ponis, entonces estas volvieron a su dimensión, cayeron del cielo justo en la entrada de los templos en donde fueron recibidas por Shadowmoon.

Shadowmoon: Applebloom, lo lograste, ahora eres la guardiana elemental de la tierra-dice con una gran sonrisa.

Applebloom: si tu no me hubieras ayudado no lo habría logrado, fue gracias a ti que pude vencer a Argol… un momento, no dijiste que no podías ver en otras dimensiones?-le dijo mirando a la loba con una expresión de intriga.

Shadowmoon: jeje no, lo que dije fue que mi espejo de luna no podía mostrarme otras dimensiones, es por eso que estoy usando este péndulo ves, aunque no es lo mismo-explico la loba.

Applebloom: oh ya veo y donde esta Nightwolf?-

Shadowmoon: mi hermano fue a confrontar solo al responsable de todo esto-

Applebloom: que!? Eso es una locura-

Shadowmoon: lo sé, pero cuando mi hermano se propone algo no hay forma de detenerlo-

Applebloom: y Applejack y Pinkie están bien?-

Shadowmoon: déjame ver-dijo acercándose a las dos ponis que yacían inconscientes.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes, no es nada grave, despertaran, ahora quien me preocupa eres tu-dijo al ver el lastimado cuerpo de la pequeña potra, el topacio amarillo que tenía en el pecho de su armadura brillo y la armadura de la potra desapareció, y solo quedo con un collar con la joya, la loba se acercó y utilizo su agua mágica para sanar las heridas de la poni.

Applebloom:¿ y cómo están los demás?-pregunto la poni mientras la loba pasaba el agua curativa por su cuerpo.

Shadowmoon: no lose, solo puedo ver a uno de ustedes por vez, ya que solo tengo un "péndulo dimensional"-entonces la loba termino de sanar a la poni y el agua que estaba levitando con sus poderes volvió a una de las vasijas, entonces sostuvo con su pata derecha, el péndulo sobre la otra vasija y se vio a Sweetie Belle caminando en una zona que parecía ser la Antártida, la pequeña unicornio caminaba forzosamente por la ventisca.

Sweetie Belle: hola! Hay alguien aquí!?-decía mirando a todos lados forzosamente, debido al fuerte viento helado que impactaba en su rostro, la pequeña siguió caminando, hasta que llego a las orillas del glacial en donde estaba el mar, vio un pedazo de hielo con forma de triángulo flotando en el mar aislado, a la pequeña potra le pareció curiosa la forma que tenía, asique fijo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro del glacial, era Twilight Sparkle.

Quien será el guardián que custodia esa dimensión, podrá Sweetie encontrar su elemento y salvar a las que están atrapadas en esa dimensión?

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, tal vez este es más corto que los demás pero será una batalla por vez, tal vez se pregunten que paso con Nightwolf, dejare eso para más adelante, es una sorpresa, me disculpo por la demora, espero que les haya gustado en el próximo episodio veremos qué tal le fue a Sweetie, gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima…**_


	8. Lazos más Fuertes que la Muerte

Lazos más Fuertes que la Muerte

Sweetie Belle encontró a Twilight quien yacía congelada dentro de un triángulo de hielo, al verla se asustó pero recupero la calma.

Sweetie Belle: Twilight estas bien!?-pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de su amiga, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sweetie Belle: descuida, te sacare de aí!-dijo saltando entre pequeños pedazos de hielo acercándose a su amiga, una vez que llego a donde se encontraba Twilight, esta empezó a golpear el hielo con su pata delantera derecha tratando de romperlo para sacar a su amiga, pero ni siquiera logro hacerle un rasguño al triángulo de hielo, entonces un gran remolino de agua que se elevó en dirección al cielo repentinamente llamo la atención de la pequeña unicornio haciendo que esta se ponga en guardia, el remolino que posteriormente se convirtió en un tornado de agua se deshizo dejando a la vista a un enorme calamar blanco.

Sweetie Belle: quien eres tú? Dijo la unicornio estando en guardia, entonces el enorme calamar respondió.

?: Mi nombre es Hydro el terror de las profundidades y guardia de la dimensión de agua, y quien eres tú? acaso vienes por el elemento del agua?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la unicornio.

Sweetie Belle: así es! mi nombre es Sweetie Bell y he venido para salvar a mis amigas y recuperar el elemento del agua, que le hiciste a Twilight responde!-dijo con una mirada directa.

Hydro: ella se encuentra durmiendo en el triángulo de hielo, el cual esta sellado por mi energía, asique sin importar que hagas no podrás romperlo, tu amiga se quedara ay para siempre- respondió el imponente calamar.

Sweetie Belle: para siempre..?-dijo con una cara de susto.

Hydro: pero ella no es mi única invitada, observa- dijo apuntando uno de sus tentáculos bajo el mar, la poni diviso un ancla, entonces se tiró al agua para ver mejor, había una poni atada al ancla con una cadena, era Rarity la cual además de estar atada al ancla se encontraba dentro de una esfera de hielo, la poni empezó a nadar rápidamente en dirección a su hermana.

Sweetie Belle: "aguanta Rarity ya voy, te sacare de ay lo prometo"- dijo en su mente cuando su cuerpo fue enrollado por uno de los enormes tentáculos del calamar, entonces este jalo a la unicornio hacia la superficie y luego la arrojo hacia arriba varios metro, la potra logro estabilizarse y cayo de pie, deslizándose un poco sobre el hielo.

Sweetie Belle: más te vale que las liberes!-le ordeno muy molesto.

Hydro: y que harás si no quiero-respondió desafiante el calamar.

Sweetie Belle: te obligare!-dijo lanzando un rayo desde su cuerno el cual impacto en el calamar pero no le hizo nada.

Sweetie Belle: que!? Porque no estas congelado? creí haber dominado mi magia después de recibir el conocimiento de Shadowmoon-dijo sorprendida.

Hydro: jajaja niña tonta, planeas atacarme con una técnica tan simple? Toma esto FLECHAS DE HIELO-dijo apuntando sus tentáculos en dirección a la poni, entonces estos se iluminaron y empezaron a salir flechas de hielo las cuales viajaban a gran velocidad en dirección a la poni, esta se movió esquivándolas pero varias flechas la rozaron causándole leves cortadas.

Hydro: te mueves bien para ser solo una niña, pero a ver cuánto tiempo más duras así-luego de decir esto nuevamente empezó a utilizar la misma técnica, pero esta vez mas flechas salían y a mayor velocidad, la poni dio un salto y se ocultó tras un glacial, el gran glacial empezó a romperse en pedazos a medida que las flechas lo golpeaban, la unicornio estaba acorralada.

Hydro: no tiene caso que te escondas mocosa, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir-dijo mientras seguía atacando.

Sweetie Belle: oh no, debo hacer algo pronto o terminare con más agujeros que un colador-dijo cuándo fijo su atención en un agujero en el glacial, entonces rápidamente corrió y se tiró dentro del agujero que llevaba al mar, finalmente la pared de hielo termino rompiéndose pero Sweetie ya no estaba aí.

Hydro: jajaja baya eres rápida niña, pero olvidas que estas en el océano, conozco esta zona como mis propios tentáculos, no hay lugar en donde puedas esconderte, donde quiera que estés te encontrare-entonces la poni salió en un lugar alejado del océano, pero rápidamente fue vista.

Hydro: te encontré-dijo enrollando a la poni con sus tentáculos fuertemente cortándole el oxígeno.

Sweetie Belle:" no… puedo… soltarme, este será mi fin, lo siento Rarity, Twilight no podré salvarlas"-dijo en su mente mientras se movía tratando de zafarse.

Hydro: pero que decepción, esperaba a un oponente más fuerte, podría matarte ahora mismo pero eso no sería divertido, jugare un poco más contigo antes de eliminarte niña-dijo lanzando a la pequeña contra una gran pared de glacial, este la arrojo con tal fuerza que la gruesa pared se rompió.

Hydro: vamos ánimo, que sucede? no me digas que ya te has rendido, apenas comenzamos-dijo tomando nuevamente a la poni, lanzándola hacia arriba y golpeándola con uno de sus tentáculos haciendo que vuele y se estrelle nuevamente con otro glacial.

Sweetie Belle: no puedo rendirme… si muero quien salvara a Rarity y a Twilight-la unicornio se puso de pie débilmente estando muy herida y empezó a lanzar rayos de su cuerno, pero no le hacían nada la calamar.

Hydro: eso es, sigue luchando, así no me aburriré tan rápido de ti-dijo acercándose a la poni y la empezó a golpear con la punta sus tentáculos a gran velocidad, la poni sintió como si mil agujas impactaran con su cuerpo, entonces la poni cayo inconsciente, en ese momento le vinieron a la mente antiguos recuerdos.

Flash Back

Se ve a Sweetie subiendo las escaleras de su casa, en dirección a su cuarto, se veía muy molesta, la poni entro a su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y pensó.

Sweetie Belle: "huuuy porque Rarity es tan mala conmigo, tal vez hice mal en ir a las montañas a buscar más joyas, ella se había quedado sin joyas para los vestidos que tenía que entregar esta misma noche asique decidí ayudarla pero fue a buscarme y se enojó mucho conmigo, sé que esos lugares son peligrosos porque se encuentran perros aí pero yo solo quería ayudar, no es justo-dijo con su cara en la almohada pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro Rarity.

Rarity: hola Sweetie…-dijo en un tono muy bajo como de culpa pero fue callada por su hermana.

Sweetie Belle: QUE!? Aun no terminaste de gritarme?-dijo muy molesta.

Rarity: escucha… lamento haberte gritado, sé que solo querías ayudarme, pero lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, y si me enoje contigo fue porque…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

Sweetie Belle: lo sé, es porque me odias ya que solo se causar problemas- dijo con una mirada triste con los ojos humedecidos a punto de llorar.

Rarity: no querida yo nunca dije eso… yo nunca podría odiarte tú eres mi hermana, es cierto que a veces me vuelves loca, pero si me enoje contigo fue porque me preocupe mucho por ti, ya que si algo te llegara a suceder no sé lo que haría… tu eres muy importante para mí y es mi deber como hermana mayor protegerte, y aunque no te lo digo nunca yo te quiero mucho Sweetie y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo-dijo conmovida con los ojos humedecidos abrasando a su hermana la cual respondió al abraso.

Sweetie Belle: gracias Rarity tú también eres muy importante para mi…-dijo muy conmovida, luego le viene otro recuerdo a la mente, se ve a Sweetie en la casa de Twilight, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, fue esa noche que derrotaron a tarkan, antes de que Shadowmoon llegara, entonces bajan sus dos amigas por las escaleras.

Scootaloo: listo ya pusimos a Spike en su cama, ahora que tal si dormimos un poco, esa batalla me dejo agotada, que dicen chicas?-

Applebloom: no lo sé… estoy muy cansada pero que pasara si nos atacan de nuevo, además aún no tenemos noticias de nuestras amigas, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlas-

Scootaloo: estás loca, apenas salimos con vida de esta y quieres ir de nuevo a ese maldito bosque? Además, estoy segura de que nuestras amigas están bien, seguro ya deben estar viniendo, tu que dices Sweetie?-pero vio a su amiga quien solo miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.

Scootaloo: Sweetie… estas bien?-

Applebloo: te pasa algo?-

Sweetie Belle: he? No nada estoy bien, es solo… que estoy muy preocupada por mi hermana y nuestras amigas, asique trato de pensar en una nueva canción para distraerme, me gusta cantar, tal vez sea mi talento especial, además de que quisiera dedicarle esta canción a Spike, ya saben por habernos salvado jejeje-

Applebloom: así? Pues entonces déjanos oírla-

Scootaloo: si queremos escucharte, tu cantas muy bien-

Sweetie Belle: bueno me da algo de verguenza, además solo se me ocurrió parte de la canción…-

Applebloom: vamos no seas tímida, después de todo estamos entre amigas- dijo con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

Scootaloo: si no tienes de que temer, prometemos no reírnos si desafinas, anda queremos oírla!-dijo con la misma expresión entusiasmada.

Sweetie Belle: está bien… aquí va-dijo inalando profundo preparándose para cantar.

Sweetie Belle: la canción se llama "tú"-

Te regalo mi ternura… y mis labios para cuando quieras besar

Te regalo mi locura, y las pocas neuronas que queden ya

Mis zapatos desteñidos, el diario en el que escribo, te doy hasta mis suspiros pero no te vayas más…

Porque eres tu mi sol, la fe con que vivo la potencia de mi voz los pies con que camino, eres tu amor mis ganas de reír el adiós que no sabré decir porque nunca poder vivir… sin ti…

Applebloom: vaya es muy buena-dijo con una sonrisa junto con su amiga.

Scootalo: si seguro tu talento especial debe ser cantar- dijo muy entusiasmada.

SweetieBelle: gracias chicas-dijo con una sonrisa modesta.

Fin del Flashback

Empezaba a sonar una triste melodía de fondo (Saint Seiya Inside A Dream)

La pequeña unicornio estaba muy herida, tirada en el piso.

Hydro: bien ya me aburrí de esto, pondré fin a tu agonía de una vez por todas, quedaras sepultada en lo más profundo de este océano junto con tu hermana y tu amiga-entonces un gran remolino de agua rompió el hielo donde estaba tirada Sweetie y la empezó a arrastrar hacia abajo en las profundidades, esta no podía hacer nada, la fuerza del remolino la llevaba más y más hondo, la presión que ejercía el agua sobre su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar.

Sweetie Belle: "Rarity… mi querida hermana perdóname por favor no pude salvarte… lo intente… te juro que lo intente… ya nunca podré volver a ver tu rostro ni el di mis amigas, ni el de Spike… adiós amigos…"-dijo la pequeña unicornio mientras descendía a las profundidades mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Shadowmoon y Applebloom veían como su amiga era arrastrada más y más perdiéndose en las profundidades del océano.

Applebloom: Sweetie no! No puedes morir, prometimos que saldríamos de esto juntas, por favor Shadowmoon tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarla-pero la loba miro con un rostro de resignación.

Shadowmoon: lo siento, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, si Sweetie no puede utilizar su elemento se quedara en las profundidades del océano para siempre, lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Applebloom: QUE!? No puede ser… debe haber alguna forma… no me quedare parada observando como una de mis amigas es arrastrada hasta desaparecer en lo más profundo del océano NO LO PERMITIRE!-dijo marchándose hacia el marco de piedra circular, que era el portal que había tomado Sweetie, pero este no resplandecía de color azul como en el momento que entraron.

Shadowmoon: a dónde vas pequeña? No podrás ir a donde está tu amiga, solo puedes usar el respectivo portal de tu elemento-dijo intentando detenerla.

Applebloom: debe haber alguna forma de poder ayudarla, te lo suplico Shadowmoon tu debes conocer alguna forma, te lo ruego debes ayudarnos- dijo desesperada mirando a la loba.

Shadowmoon: créeme Applebloom, si hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo yo misma iría a ayudarla, jamás quise que tuvieran que pasar por esto-

Applebloom: no… entonces no volveremos a ver a Sweetie?- dijo resignada con los ojos humedecidos sentándose.

Applebloom: no es justo… no es justo… Sweetie Belle!-grito rompiendo en llanto, mientras que por la mente de Sweetie pasaban los recuerdos de sus seres queridos.

Rarity: Sweetie…-

Spike: no te rindas…-

Scootaloo: debes seguir luchando-

Applebloom: prometimos superar este desafío y que seguiríamos juntas, acaso vas a romper esa promesa?...- en ese momento una especie de burbuja de agua cubrió el cuerpo de Sweetie, sus heridas se sanaron simultáneamente mientras su cuerpo resplandecía con un color azul muy fuerte, entonces un gran remolino emergió de las profundidades en dirección al cielo.

Hydro: qué? Pero qué diablos es eso?- el remolino se deshizo dejando ver a Sweetie quien tenía puesto un collar con un zafiro azul, este se ilumino y una armadura azul cubrió el cuerpo de Sweetie, su cabello se volvió celeste, la armadura cubrió su cuerpo sus patas delanteras, tenía un casco con aletas en ambos lados y una cresta en forma de ola, y un vestido en forma de ola, su cuerpo estaba rodeado con un aura azul y blanca.

Sweetie: parece que si soy la guardián elemental del agua después de todo-

Hydro: jajaja no me hagas reír, una criatura tan patética no podría ser digna de tal privilegio, te eliminare y te quitare el elemento del agua- dijo confiado.

Sweetie: inténtalo a ver si puedes-dijo desafiante la unicornio.

Hydro: toma esto FLECHAS DE HIELO-dijo entonces sus tentáculos resplandecieron de color blanco y muchas flechas de cristal se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la unicornio, pero esta levanto un remolino de agua a su alrededor, las flechas entraron en el remolino, y empezaban a girar en dirección hacia arriba.

Sweetie Belle: oye aquí estoy! dijo la unicornio saliendo de lo más alto del remolino, y redirigiendo las flechas en contra del calamar, las cuales lo impactaron a gran velocidad.

Hydro: HAAAAA, como hiciste eso?-dijo el calamar adolorido.

Sweetie Belle: ¿y bien? ¿qué se siente recibir tu propio ataque?-

Hydro: maldita niña no creas que has ganado solo por haber devuelto ese ataque-

Sweetie Belle: bien ahora es mi turno de atacar, toma esto RAYO DE HIELO!-dijo lanzando un rayo blanco de su cuerno el cual congelo al enorme calamar por completo.

Sweetie Belle: bien ahora a rescatar a Twilight-dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amiga, pero en ese momento el hielo se rompió y un tentáculo se dirigió a la unicornio quien dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe.

Sweetie Belle: como lograste liberarte tan fácilmente?-

Hydro: jajaja creíste que me igualarías solo por tener el elemento del agua? que ingenua eres, admito que ese rayo de hielo fue mucho más potente del que me lanzaste antes, pero se necesita una temperatura mucho más baja para lograr detenerme, toma esto- uno de los tentáculos del calamar empezó a brillar de color blanco y lanzo un rayo de hielo, la unicornio hizo lo mismo y ambos ataques chocaron.

Hydro: no está mal, pero a ver que tanto logras bajar la temperatura-dijo el calamar mientras su ataque iba avanzando en dirección a Sweetie quien trataba de mantenerse firme pero finalmente le ataque del calamar supero al rayo de Sweetie y la golpeo haciendo que su casco se desprenda de su cabeza y esta es impulsada hacia atrás golpeándose con un glacial, entonces el calamar apunto todos sus tentáculos en dirección a la pequeña unicornio y una gran arpón de hielo se formó y fue lanzado, Sweetie logro reaccionar unos segundos antes de que el arpón la golpeara y se movió hacia un costado, el gran arpón destruyo el glacial.

Sweetie Belle: uf eso estuvo cerca-dijo aliviada.

Hydro: aún no hemos terminado niña dijo empezando a dirigir la punta de sus tentáculos en dirección a la unicornio esta podía ver claramente sus movimiento, pero se sintió extraña, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería y esta es golpeada a gran velocidad por los tentáculos y finalmente cae al piso.

Sweetie Belle: que sucede siento que mi cuerpo esta pesado y no responde como quiero pero a qué se debe-dijo confundida mientras se trataba de mover.

Hydro: sorprendida? Ese es el poder de mi rayo de hielo, si no tuvieras puesta tu armadura ya estarías convertida en un bloque de hielo, ahora te daré el golpe final di tus últimas palabras-dijo alzando uno de sus tentáculos cuando sintió algo extraño.

Hydro: qué? Que sucede..? Porque no puedo moverme?-el cuerpo del calamar era rodeado por círculos de hielo que lo tenían inmóvil.

Sweetie Belle: bajaste tu guardia al acercarte a mí, eso fue un grave error, gracias a eso pude utilizar mi circulo de hielo para detenerte-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sweetie Belle: "aunque la parálisis es temporal, debo pensar en algo rápido o estaré perdida"-entonces la unicornio volvió a utilizar la misma técnica, pero el calamar se liberó de su parálisis y detuvo el rayo de Sweetie con un tentáculo.

Hydro: jajaja esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? Y justo cuando creí encontrar un rival digno, bien pequeña veamos quien congela a quien-levanto sus tentáculos en dirección al cielo y unas estalactitas surgieron del suelo donde estaba parada Sweetie haciéndola volar, entonces un remolino salió e impulso a la pequeña unicornio hacia atrás haciéndola chocar contra los glaciales como si hubiera sido atropellada por un tren, fue llevada con una gran velocidad, tanto que rompió 4 gruesas paredes de glaciales antes de detenerse y caer al suelo.

Hydro: estas en mi reino niña tonta, tu jamás lograras vencerme, aquí soy tan fuerte como un dios-

Sweetie Belle: "no lo entiendo, porque ninguno de mis ataques funciona"-

Hydro: bien ya perdí mucho tiempo obtendré ese collar ahora mismo- entonces la unicornio se puso de pie.

Sweetie Belle: espera, si es el collar lo que quieres, te lo daré a cambio de que liberes a mi amiga y a mi hermana-

Hydro: veo que no sabes nada, el collar solo puede cambiar de dueño si este es derrotado, por lo tanto la única forma en que lo obtendré será eliminándote, pero como has luchado tanto, te concederé el honor de permanecer congelada junto con tu hermana y tu amiga, ustedes serán mis trofeos-uno de sus tentáculos empezó a brillar y este empezó a dibujar un triángulo en el aire.

Hydro: duerme para siempre, TRIANGULO DE HIELO-dijo entonces el triángulo se convirtió en un pequeño punto que brillaba en la punta de su tentáculo, entonces el calamar clavo su tentáculo en el suelo en el lugar donde estaba la pequeña unicornio salió el triángulo encerrándola en cuestión de segundos, Sweetie quedó atrapada sin poder moverse, pero aun respiraba y en ese momento escucho la voz de Shadowmoon.

Shadowmoon: "¿Sweetie puedes oírme?"-

Sweetie Belle: "¿Shadowmoon? ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando? ¿Porque no puedo derrotarlo si ya tengo el elemento no lo entiendo?"-

Shadowmoon: "escúchame Sweetie, hace falta más que solo encontrar el elemento, también debes saber cómo utilizarlo, ¿recuerdas que dije que el agua poseía energías muy poderosas?"-

Sweetie Belle: "si… estoy intentando utilizar esas energías puedo sentirlas pero por alguna razón siento que solo tengo control limitado sobre el agua"-

Shadowmoon: "el elemento del agua te permite un control total del agua, pero el problema es que no puedes canalizar esa energía debido a que estas distraída, ¿estas preocupada por Rarity y por Twilight no es así"?-

Sweetie Belle: "bueno… eso creo… lo único que quiero es salvarlas pero no sé cómo…"-

Shadowmoon: "debes concentrarte, aleja toda duda de tu mente y concéntrate solo en el poder de tu elemento, canaliza toda la energía que hay a tu alrededor"-

Sweetie Belle: "bien lo intentare"- entonces el cuerpo de Sweetie empezó a brillar con una energía azul que luego se intensifico, el calamar noto que algo brillaba en el interior del triángulo, entonces el triángulo se empezó a quebrar para luego romperse.

Hydro: ¿qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, mocosa como diablos lograste romper el triángulo de hielo, estaba sellado con mi energía, se supone que no se derretiría ni aunque estuviera en el desierto.

Shadowmoon:"¡ahora Sweetie, concentra toda tu energía en un solo punto y lanza tu ataque!"- entonces la unicornio concentro toda su energía en su cuerno, el cual resplandecía de un color azul que enceguecía al calamar y lanzo un rayo de hielo que era mucho más fuerte que el que había lanzado antes, el ataque de Sweetie avanzo abriendo una grieta en el suelo, el calamar se sumergió rápidamente evitando el ataque y luego emergió en otro lugar-

Hydro: jajaja buen intento, pero no lograste atinarme-

Sweetie Belle: ese ataque no iba dirigido a ti precisamente, observa-dijo apuntando su pata en dirección a donde fue su ataque.

Hydro: que!? No puede ser que esta niña…-el calamar se alarmo al ver que el triángulo donde estaba encerrado Twilight se había roto, aunque esta aun permanecía inconsciente.

Sweetie Belle: listo ahora que libere a Twilight solo me queda salvar a Rarity-

Hydro:"maldición esta niña se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte, debí haberla eliminado cuando tuve la oportunidad, si no la detengo rápido tal vez me derrote"-

Hydro: bien si tanto quieres morir cumpliré tu deseo- los ojos del calamar empezaron a brillar y el océano empezaba a agitarse, entonces este se indio y se formó una gran ola de 3 metros que iba en dirección a Sweetie, pero esta levanto sus patas delanteras y esto hizo que la gran hola se dividiera en dos pasando alado de Sweetie sin golpearla, entonces el calamar emergió furioso de las profundidades y apuntando todos sus tentáculos en una dirección se formó una gran esfera que brillaba de color blanco.

Hydro: maldita niña acabare contigo, ¡MUERE!-dijo lanzando su ataque, en ese mismo momento Sweetie lanzo un rayo de hielo, el ataque impacto a la enorme esfera pero esta seguía avanzando en su dirección.

Hydro: ¡este será tu fin mocosa!- pero cuando el ataque estaba a escasos centímetros de Sweetie, esta atrapo la esfera con sus patas delanteras, luego flexiono su codo izquierdo para posteriormente extender su pata izquierda y devolver el ataque hacia el calamar quien intento parar la esfera con sus tentáculos pero fue impulsado hacia atrás golpeándose con los glaciares, el cuerpo de Sweetie emanaba un enorme resplandor azul, el calamar volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Hydro: te hundiré en las profundidades, no podrás contra la fuerza del océano –dijo con sus ojos resplandecientes, entonces muchos remolinos de agua aparecieron y una inmensa ola de más de 5 metros de altura se levantó detrás del calamar.

Sweetie Belle: al frio profundo… te llevare al 0 absoluto-entonces una enorme ventisca empezó a soplar en dirección al calamar, esta era tan ´poderosa que convirtió a la hola en un enorme y solido glacial, todos los lugares en donde había agua ahora se taparon con una gruesa capa de hielo, el poder de la unicornio era tan grande como para congelar toda Equestria.

Hydro: mi cuerpo… se está congelando… pero mi cuerpo no se congela antes de los 240°C…es imposible que esta niña haya conseguido alcanzar el 0 absoluto-el calamar quedo completamente congelado pero la energía de Sweetie aún estaba ardiendo con la misma intensidad.

Sweetie Belle: es momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas-dijo levantando sus dos patas delanteras en dirección al cielo y exclamando.

Sweetie Belle: DRAGON DE AGUA: entonces un enorme remolino se levantó rompiendo la gruesa capa de hielo y tomo la forma de un dragón el cual fue en dirección al calamar el cual permanecía congelado, al impactar contra su cuerpo logro destrozar por completo el enorme y solido iceberg, entonces este se derrumbó y dejo un enorme agujero en donde la pequeña unicornio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se sumergió para salvar a Rarity, esta empezó a nadar en dirección a su hermana mientras su energía se desvanecía cada vez más y más, Twilight empezó a recuperar la conciencia.

Twilight: donde estoy… uuuuu y porque hace tanto frio-dijo temblando cuando vio un resplandor azul que salía del enorme hoyo, entonces esta se acercó a ver, dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo y se alarmo al ver a dos criaturas pero estas no parecían focas ni lobos marinos ni pingüinos, eran ponis, entonces esta se envolvió en un campo de fuerza y se tiró dentro, comenzó a nadar y cuando se acercó lo suficiente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Sweetie quien estaba aferrada al ancla donde estaba atada su hermana, entonces expandió su campo de fuerza haciendo que este cubriera todo el ancla e intento hablarle a la pequeña unicornio.

Twilight: ¿Sweetie estas bien? ¿Responde que te paso?-pero esta no respondió, entonces se dio cuenta de que la pequeña unicornio estaba inconsciente, tal vez al borde de la muerte, entonces esta se alarmo e intento retirarla de ese lugar rodeándola con sus patas delanteras y jalándola hacia atrás pero algo la retenía como si se hubiera trabado con algo entonces Twilight guio su mirada a las cadenas y encontró la causa.

Twilight: oh no… Sweetie…-la pequeña unicornio en sus últimos momentos de conciencia enredo sus patas delanteras en las cadenas tratando de liberar a su hermana, la única razón por la que no se ahogo es porque su armadura la protegía pero aun así estaba muy herida y no resistiría mucho.

Twilight: no le importo arriesgar su vida… y a pesar de estar inconsciente y a punto de morir sigue aferrada fuertemente a su hermana, no la abandono en ningún momento…-dijo retirando a la unicornio y luego rompiendo las cadenas con un rayo que salió de su cuerno, entonces empezó a nadar hacia la superficie con sus dos amigas dentro de su campo de energía.

Twilight: espero que Rarity sepa la suerte que tiene de tener una hermana así, pero ahora debo preocuparme por conseguir ayuda, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, pero entonces un remolino las arrastro hacia el fondo y las 3 cayeron en la entrada del templo.

Twilight: este es el templo en donde esa bestia nos convirtió en piedra-dijo poniéndose de pie y contemplando el templo entonces vio a Shadowmoon y se puso en guardia.

Twilight: quien eres tu acaso estas de lado de esa loba negra que nos atacó, eso debe ser-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Shadowmoon: no tenemos tiempo, debo atender a tus amigas-intento razonar con la molesta unicornio pero esta no la escucho.

Twilight: no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mis amigas, ¡apártate de mi camino!-dijo juntando energía en su cuerno preparándose para atacar.

_Ahora que finalmente las tres unicornios lograron escapar de la dimensión de agua podrá Shadowmoon salvarles la vida a Rarity y Sweetie Belle o en medio de la confusión se desatara otra terrible batalla, y que pasara con los demás guardianes._

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, perdón por la demora, no olviden dejar su comentario y gracias por leer mi historia hasta la próxima.**_


	9. No Mires Atras

No Mires Atrás

Twilight: quien eres tu acaso estas de lado de esa loba negra que nos atacó?, eso debe ser-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Shadowmoon: no tenemos tiempo, debo atender a tus amigas-intento razonar con la molesta unicornio pero esta no la escucho.

Twilight: no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mis amigas, ¡apártate de mi camino!-dijo juntando energía en su cuerno preparándose para atacar.

Shadowmoon: acaso no ves que tus amigas están graves? No te das cuenta de que si no las atiendo ahora probablemente no sobrevivan?-dijo intentando acercarse, pero Twilight disparo un rayo al piso haciendo que la loba retroceda un paso.

Shdowmoon: escúchame necesito que confíes en mí, tus amigas no resistirán hasta que las lleves hasta el pueblo entiende!-pero Twilight miro a un lado donde estaban Applejack y Pinkie Pie quienes estaban en el piso inconsciente.

Twilight: que les hiciste a mis amigas? Acaso planeas traer a otra bestia ritual sacrificándolas?-dijo acusando a la loba.

Shdowmoon: no! Esto no es lo que parece-dijo tratando de excusarse.

Twilight: lo siento pero no confió en ti- entonces reunió nuevamente energía en su cuerno y le lanzo un rayo, pero Shadowmoon lo detuvo simplemente levantando su pata derecha tranquilamente.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lograste detener mi ataque tan fácilmente?-dijo jadeando y temblando, su cuerpo estaba pálido y debil debido a que estuvo congelado mucho tiempo.

Shadowmoon: no fue difícil, estas demasiado débil, en ese estado no eres ninguna amenaza para mí y no estás en condiciones de enfrentar a nadie, debo atenderte rápido a ti también, por favor déjame ayudarte es por tu bien- intento razonar.

Twilight: de ninguna… manera… no te acerques… a mí-luego de decir esto se derrumbó en el suelo, pero aun con una mirada desafiante, cuando Applebloom venia del bosque con unas hojas en un bolso.

Applebloom: Twilight pero que ocurre?-dijo asustada al ver a su amiga.

Twilight: cuidado… es peligroso… no vengas-dijo jadeando y con la vista nublándosele.

Shadowmoon: por favor has que tu amiga recapacite para que la pueda ayudar a ella y a las demás-le dijo a la potrilla pelirroja.

Applebloom: Twilight tranquilízate desde que ustedes se convirtieron en piedra ella nos estuvo ayudando-entonces Shadowmoon se acercó a Sweetie y Rarity las cuales estaban pálidas y muy frías, entonces esta coloco su pata derecha primero en una y después en otra, un leve resplandor blanco salió y estas recuperaron su estado normal aunque seguían inconscientes, luego se acercó e hizo lo mismo con Twilight, pero esta estaba exhausta y quedo inconsciente.

Shadowmoon: ahora están fuera de peligro, sus cuerpos regresaron a su temperatura natural, encontraste las hojas que te pedí?-le pregunto a la potrilla.

Applebloom: si aquí tienes- dijo sacando la bolsa que traía y entregándosela a la loba.

Applebloom: y estas hojas para qué son?- pregunto intrigada.

Shadowmoon: preparare un brebaje que les devolverá la energía a tus amigas, pero mientras tantos continuemos viendo lo que pasa en la dimensión del viento, a donde fue Scootaloo.

Applebloom: oye Shadowmoon podrías explicarme algo?-

Shadowmoon: que pasa pequeña?-

Applebloom: si los 4 entramos al mismo tiempo a los portales, porque cuando yo termine de combatir los otros ni siquiera habían comenzado?-

Shadowmoon: has hecho una buena pregunta, veras como las batallas ocurren en otra dimensión, el tiempo de esos mundos transcurren mucho más lento que aquí pero al utilizar el péndulo de la cuarta dimensión, este no solo me permite ver lo que ocurre, sino que enlaza las líneas de tiempo causando que cuando yo observo ese lugar el tiempo transcurra igual que en este mundo-explico la loba dejando caer las hojas en una jarra.

Applebloom: ah ya veo, y podríamos ver cómo van Spike y Scoot?-

Shadowmoon: claro- entonces nuevamente volvió a sostener el péndulo sobre la vasija y apareció la imagen de Scootaloo quien estaba caminando por un entorno algo extraño, había mucha neblina y una gran montaña, también había varios caminos de tierra que a simple vista parecían estar suspendidos en el aire.

Scootaloo: bien ya estoy aquí, ahora donde se supone que puede estar mi elemento-entonces una pequeña parte del borde del camino se desmorono cuando Scoot lo piso.

Scootaloo: vaya parece que este es un camino muy inestable, ni siquiera puedo ver el fondo desde aquí, un paso en falso y será una caída muy muy larga-dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor tratando de ver algo, cuando una sombra empezó a volar en círculos sobre su cabeza, la pegaso miro hacia arriba tapando su frente con su pata izquierda.

Scootaloo: qué diablos es eso?-dijo cuando de repente esa ave que volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza descendió rápidamente pasando sobre Scoot a pocos metros, haciendo que esta cierre los ojos, entonces volteo a ver y era nada más ni nada menos que un águila con cabeza blanca y cuerpo marrón, a simple vista parecía un águila cualquiera.

Scootaloo: si no me equivoco… tu eres quien resguarda esta dimensión no es así-dijo la pegaso anticipándose a los hechos.

?: Así es, veo que entiendes rápido, eres muy lista mocosa, mi nombre es Storm Eagle y tu debes ser la supuesta elegida que portara el elemento del viento no es así?-dijo el águila con intriga mirando a la pegaso.

Scootaloo: así es pajarraco más vale que salgas de mi camino o te arrepentirás-le dijo desafiante.

Storm Eagle: pero que boca tan grande tienes, sin embargo a simple vista eres una deshonra para las criaturas aladas, almenos puedes volar?- le pregunto el águila a la pegaso.

Scootalo: pues claro que si ves?-dijo levantando el vuelo, pero una fuerte corriente de viento la desestabilizo y esta cayo, logro aferrarse a ese angosto camino de tierra con sus patas delanteras e impulsándose con sus alas logro subir al camino.

Storm Eagle: jajajaja que patético, y se supone que tú eres la guardiana del viento? Debe haber un error, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte estable ante una pequeña brisa, lamento decirte que alguien como tu jamás obtendrá el elemento del viento-dijo muy confiado.

Scootaloo: y porque no?-

Storm Eagle: te lo mostrare- entonces el águila alzo vuelo y tomo a la pegaso con sus dos garras y la llevo rápidamente hacia abajo al precipicio, traspasando la niebla, fue bajando a gran velocidad y aun así no se lograba ver el piso.

Scootaloo: a donde me llevas?-

Storm Eagle: paciencia ya lo veras-dijo mientras descendía hasta que se detuvo en seco y la pegaso al ver lo que había al fondo de ese precipicio abrió sus ojos como platos.

Scootaloo: que… qué diablos es este lugar-dijo temblorosa por lo que estaba contemplando.

Storm Eagle: a donde se fue el valor y la confianza que tenías? Jajaja-dijo burlonamente pero luego se puso serio.

Storm Eagle: observa, se dice que un poderoso ser que tenía la capacidad de controlar el viento a voluntad fue quien creo todo lo que ves, utilizando la enorme fuerza del viento levanto esta gran montaña que vez, le dio forma a estos caminos y también hizo levitar trozos de tierra y como puedes ver, las corrientes de aire son muy fuertes y cambian constantemente yendo en todas direcciones, a veces son descendentes y otras ascendentes o van de un lado a otro, la razón por la que todo esto está suspendido es porque ese ser que sello este lugar, poseía una energía tan grande y poderosa que a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso, esta energía sigue fluyendo por este lugar tan fuerte como siempre, no se han debilitado nada-explico, en el fondo del precipicio había largas rocas puntiagudas, en las cuales había varios cadáveres incrustados en ellos.

Storm Eagle: y lo que ves allí abajo, eso son los seres que intentaron apoderarse del elemento del viento, el cual se encuentra en la cima de la montaña-entonces volvió a volar y dejo caer a la pegaso en uno de los caminos de tierra.

Scootaloo: y porque me dices donde esta? Sabes que cuando obtenga ese poder lo utilizare para derrotarte-

Storm Eagle: por dos simples razones 1 como ya te dije es imposible que puedas llegar al elemento, solo terminaras como todas las criaturas que intentaron obtener ese poder, como te dije las corrientes de aire de este lugar son impredecibles y muy fuertes, no lograras llegar hasta la cima de la montaña sin caerte, además hay un campo de fuerza, hecho por una corriente de aire giratoria, que impide que cualquier ser se acerque a el elemento, esta emite una gran corriente, capaz de hacerte volar varios metros , ni siquiera yo la puedo atravesar asique por más que tengas alas no lograras llegar y 2 si por algún milagro tienes razón y obtienes el elemento demostrando que realmente eres quien dices ser, la única forma de que me apodere del elemento es derrotando al portador, puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, nunca lo lograras jajajaja-entonces el águila se preparo para irse pero fue detenida por la pegaso.

Scootaloo: y no has visto a nadie más por aquí?-dijo tratando de ver si podía ayudarla a encontrar a sus amigas.

Storm Eagle: bueno habían dos más como tú, ambas tenían alas, una era de color azul con crin multicolor y la otra era color crema con crin rosado.

Scootaloo: RaimbowDash y Fluttershy y dónde están?-dijo muy entusiasmada.

Storm Eagle: están en un trozo de tierra flotante que se encuentra cerca de la cima, pero están dentro del campo de aire y debes tener alas muy fuertes para poder llegar hasta allí por lo tanto tu no lo lograras, pierdes tu tiempo-dijo desafiantemente.

Scootaloo: así eso ya lo veremos-dijo aceptando el reto, entonces se puso a escalar la montaña, impulsándose con sus alas, las corrientes de aire la movían de un lado para otro y se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que iba subiendo la montaña.

Scootaloo:"debo llegar y salvar a Raimow y a Fluttershy, todos creen que fue gracias a los conocimientos que me transmitieron que pude volar, pero la verdad es que aunque eso me ayudó mucho, yo he estado entrenando en secreto y practicando para volar, con ayuda de Raimbow, desde que le pedí ayuda he dado lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarla, he practicado todos los días, incluso el día que apareció la bestia y convirtió en piedra a nuestras amigas, hasta esa mañana estuve entrenando"- se ven imágenes de Scootaloo corriendo y moviendo sus alas, caminando forzosamente con pesas en sus 4 patas, haciendo flexiones, corriendo rápidamente esquivando obstáculos, en las diferentes estaciones, cuando llovía, cuando nevaba en pleno invierno, cuando las temperaturas eran muy altas.

Scootaloo:"gracias al duro entrenamiento que hice pude aprender a volar a medias, como cuando me mantuve a flote por unos segundos cuando nos escapamos de la biblioteca para perseguir a las chicas o cuando di un gran salto impulsándome con mis alas o cuando logre volar por escaso segundos y llegar al tanque para derribarlo sobre la bestia, pero aun no logro entender porque no puedo perfeccionar mi vuelo"-la pegaso repasaba en su mente todo lo que se había esforzado y solo tenía un objetivo principal en el cual estaba centrada toda su atención y era rescatar a Fluttershy y sobre todo a RaimbowDash que había sido como una hermana mayor para ella, no le importaba morir en el intento, ella salvaría a sus amigas aun a costa de su vida, pero de repente una fuerte corriente ascendente la quito de sus pensamientos, separándola bruscamente de la montaña y luego la corriente cambio de sentido y fue para abajo, la pegaso aleteo desesperadamente pero no lograba equilibrarse, era inútil, no podía ganarle a la fuerte corriente de aire, la pegaso savia que si no hacía algo terminaría como aquellas criaturas que intentaron apoderarse del elemento, mientras tanto frente al templo.

Sweetie Belle: … … mmm…-la unicornio movía débilmente sus parpados y su cabeza cuando escucho voces.

Applebloom: mira está despertando-dijo muy alegre.

Shadowmoon: parece que él te de hierbas surtió efecto después de todo-

Sweetie Belle: uuuuy… siento mi cuerpo muy debil y dónde estoy?-dijo abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Applebloom: al fin despertaste dormilona!-dijo muy contenta abrasando a su amiga.

Shadowmoon: qué alivio despertaste antes de lo que esperaba, me alegra que estés bien-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle: y donde esta Rarity? Y Twilight?-dijo muy preocupada mirando hacia todos lados.

Applebloom: ellas están bien, Shadowmoon las atendió-dijo calmando a su amiga.

Shadowmoon: así es ya están fuera de peligro, quien me preocupa ahora es Scootaloo-

Sweetie Belle: o no ella aún sigue combatiendo, pero si todos entramos al mismo tiempo porque las batallas suceden en diferentes momentos?-dijoconfundida.

Applebloom: luego te lo explico, ahora debemos seguir viendo como está la situación en la dimensión de aire-dijo acercándose a la vasija donde estaba Shadowmoon sosteniendo el péndulo.

Scootaloo: aaaaaaaaaaaah!, vamos alas no me fallen ahora-dijo aleteando desesperadamente, gracias a ello Scoot logro desviarse un poco hacia el costado y alcanzo a aferrarse a un trozo de tierra flotante.

Scootaloo: uf, eso estuvo cerca, maldición debo seguir intentándolo no me rendiré-puso una mirada llena de determinación y dio un salto, esta vez logro mantenerse firme y empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad en dirección hacia la cima de la montaña, las corrientes eran fuertes, pero esta vez no lograron detener a Scoot hasta que sintió una gran corriente que iba dirigida en todas direcciones, la pegaso fue impulsada bruscamente lejos de la montaña pero logro estabilizarse.

Scootaloo: este debe ser el punto que menciono Storm Eagle, la presión que ejerce el aire es increíble, pero no me daré por vencida-entonces empezó a chocar y a chocar ese campo de fuerza creado por el viento, la pegaso rebotaba lejos pero no se rendía.

Scootaloo: debo… lograrlo-decía chocando contra ese campo de fuerza invisible, pero esta vez no fue impulsada hacia atrás, empezó a penetrar lentamente el campo de fuerza, logro ver un resplandor verde.

Scootaloo: ese debe ser el elemento ya estoy cerca-dijo acercándose forzosamente, estirando su pata izquierda tratando de alcanzarlo, hasta que logro tocarlo, entonces esa misteriosa fuerza desapareció y ese resplandor verde envolvió su cuerpo como un tornado, sus alas se volvieron un poco más grandes casi como las de la princesa Celestia, su aspecto parecía más adulto como RaimbowDash, obtuvo un casco verde con bordes dorados con alas en ambos costados, una armadura que le cubrió el cuerpo, las patas delanteras, los flancos, la parte superior de las alas y las patas traseras, su armadura era completamente de color verde y tenía grabado detalles que simbolizaban el viento, y en el centro de su pecho tenía su joya elemental, era una Turmalina Paraiba verde.

Scootaloo: Wow esta armadura es genial! Pero donde están Fluttershy y Raimbow?-entonces las vio en un gran trozo de roca flotante, se dispuso a ir en su dirección pero algo se acercó a ella rápidamente, tomándola de su cuerpo y arrastrándola hacia abajo, era el águila que la tenía atrapada con sus garras y estaba bajando a gran velocidad, entonces la soltó haciéndola golpear con una roca flotante y luego cayó sobre uno de los caminos de tierra.

Storm Eagle: no puedo creer que una mocosa como tú haya logrado superar la barrera de aire-dijo sorprendido.

Scootaloo: te dije que o conseguiría, más vale que te apartes de mí camino o te ira mal te lo aseguro-dijo amenazando al águila con una mirada confiada.

Storm Eagle: no te confíes solo porque obtuviste el elemento del viento ahora mismo te lo quitare-dijo desplegando sus alas a ambos lados.

Storm Eagle: LANZA DE AIRE-dijo y apareció algo como un cono color celeste casi transparente cuya punta golpeo a Scootaloo, esto paso en un segundo, fue un ataque muy rápido haciendo que esta se arrastre por el suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente y se pone en guardia.

Scootaloo: qué diablos fue eso?-dijo enojada

Storm Eagle: eso no es nada niña, recién estamos comenzando- entonces la pegaso voló rápidamente hacia el águila, pero esta ascendió rápidamente, alcanzando una altura tan grande que se perdió de vista.

Scootaloo: a dónde vas? No huyas de mi cobarde-pero entonces algo enfoco a Scootaloo desde lo alto y descendió rápidamente.

Storm Eagle: acabare contigo CAZADOR ALADO-exclamo golpeándola rápidamente con su pico, haciendo que la pegaso sea impulsada bruscamente y se golpee contra la montaña.

Storm Eagle: jajaja que sucede acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?-dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella, entonces la pegaso voló a la mayor velocidad que pudo, pero el águila desapareció y la pegaso empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

Storm Eagle: aquí estoy-dijo arriba de ella y luego empezó a volar alejándose, Scootaloo trato de seguirlo, ambos estaban volando paralelamente, pero la pegaso se estaba esforzando más mientras que el águila se veía tranquila.

Storm Eagle: eso es lo más rápido que puedes ir? Jajaja es una lástima va terminar tan rápido jajaja-dijo burlonamente, luego el águila alcanzo una velocidad tan grande que desapareció de la vista, de repente la pegaso sintió un fuerte golpe que genero una onda de aire, la pegaso empezó a sentir golpes que impactaban en todas partes de su cuerpo.

Scootaloo: aaa, aaaa waaa khn-la pegaso ni siquiera podía ver lo que lo golpeaba hasta que el águila se hizo visible nuevamente, apareció instantáneamente arriba de la pegaso.

Storm Eagle: CAZADOR ALADO-dijo agarrando la cabeza de la pegaso con sus dos garras y la llevo a gran velocidad hacia un pedazo de tierra flotante aplastando su cabeza con la roca rompiéndola y cayendo al camino de tierra, su casco se rompió.

Storm Eagle: fue suficiente?- le dijo pero la pegaso se volvió a levantar débilmente.

Scootaloo: no me rendiré, no hasta salvar a Raimbow!-dijo con un ojo cerrado y su cabeza sangrando.

Storm Eagle: veo que aun tienes esperanza de ganar, bien terminare con tus deseos de lucha de una vez por todas, toma esto-una fuerte corriente de aire rodeo el cuerpo del águila y esta exclamo.

Storm Eagle: TORMENTA FILOSA!-dijo desplegando sus alas, una enorme corriente de viento hizo que Scootaloo saliera volando y se golpee con otro pedazo de roca flotante, y luego quedara aplastada contra la montaña sin poder moverse debido a la enorme presión que ejercía el aire sobre su cuerpo, entonces las plumas del águila se empezaban a desprender de sus alas y eran guiadas por la enorme corriente hacia el cuerpo de la pegaso, las plumas empezaron a cortarla como si fuera una lluvia de cuchillos, el viento cambio de dirección para arriba arrastrando a Scootaloo y las plumas que la golpeaban empezaban a agrietar su armadura, entonces el águila voló rápidamente hacia la pegaso y la atravesó como una espada, su afilado pico destruyo parte de su armadura que cubría el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y esta cayo en el camino de tierra.

(melodía de fondo Saint Seiya Sad Brothers [Original Soundtrack])

Scootaloo: aaaaaaaah…-del cuerpo de la pegaso empezaba a correr la sangre mientras esta estaba tirada en el piso.

Storm Eagle: se acabó…-el cuerpo de Scootalo estaba lleno de sangre la cual se derramaba por todo su cuerpo, aunque la pegaso estaba gravemente herida se puso de pie débilmente, pero a los pocos segundos se desplomo en el piso.

Scootaloo: no… me detendré… hasta salvar… a RaimbowDash-dijo moviéndose débilmente tratando de levantarse.

Storm Eagle: se acabó ya no tiene caso que sigas luchando, los múltiples cortes que te produjo mi ataque harán que te desangres hasta morir, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer con cada gota de sangre que pierdes te acercas un paso más a la muerte, no debiste desafiarme niña-dijo mientras la pegaso quedaba inconsciente con la sangre corriendo por el camino de tierra.

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo! Por favor no te mueras…-dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Applebloom: si tú te rindes quien salvara a RaimbowDash y a Fluttershy, por favor levántate-dijo a punto de llorar.

Sweetie Belle: vamos Scoot… no nos abandones…-dijo derramando lágrimas.

Flash Back

En los recuerdos de Scootaloo se ve una escena donde RaimbowDash estaba volando y Scootaloo la perseguía en su Scooter.

Scootaloo: Wow RaimbowDash eres sorprendente, desearía poder ser tan rápida y genial como tú, pero ni siquiera puedo volar-dijo desanimada mirando tristemente hacia abajo, entonces RaimbowDash dio la vuelta y fue cerca de Scootalo.

RaimbowDash: escúchame Scooty, aun eres muy pequeña, algún día podrás volar y yo te ayudare te lo prometo-dijo poniéndole su pata derecha en el hombro.

Scootaloo: gracias Raimbow eres la mejor, pero aunque aprenda a volar no sé si podré hacerlo tan rápido como tú.

RaimbowDash: escúchame Scooty sabes lo que es un ganador?-dijo mirando a la potrilla con una mirada sincera.

Scootaloo: si, es aquel que gana siempre-dijo mirándola.

RaimbowDash: error, yo también solía pensar que un ganador era el que nunca perdía, pero estaba equivocada y no fue hasta la hora de elegir mi mascota que me di cuenta de eso-dijo mirando con orgullo a su tortuga de tierra.

Scootaloo: y que tiene que ver la elección de una mascota con ganar?-

RaimbowDash: veras fue tanque quien me enseño el verdadero significado, un ganador es aquel que tiene un espíritu fuerte, una actitud de perseverancia y de nunca rendirse, seguir adelante y nunca mirar hacia atrás sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación, esa es la actitud de un verdadero ganador, nunca lo olvides Scooty.

Scootaloo: Raimbow, tú fuiste quien me motivo a seguir adelante, eres quien me acompaño y creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, me enseñaste a ser mejor y superarme cada día, a nunca rendirme sin importar que tan difícil sean las cosas, obsérvame Raimbow no te decepcionare-dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie, cundo una enorme energía empezó a invadir su cuerpo cubriéndolo de un aura verde, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar.

Storm Eagle: como es posible que puedas levantarte después de ese ataque? Parece que te subestime niña, pero cuando recibas este ataque no quedara nada de ti, toma eso TORMENTA FILOSA-dijo desplegando sus alas, entonces se produjo una gran corriente de aire y se empezaron a desprender sus plumas de sus alas y fueron en dirección a la pegaso.

Scootaloo: si el guardián del elemento puede controlar las corrientes de viento a su voluntad entonces yo también puedo, GRAN TORNADO!-exclamo, desplegando sus alas, el tornado fue en forma horizontal como un taladro de aire y arrastro a todas las plumas en dirección a Stomr Eagle, las cuales golpearon al águila a gran velocidad.

Storm Eagle: aaaah cómo es posible que hayas logrado desviar mi ataque!-dijo mientras era golpeado por miles de plumas, entonces cayo al vacío.

Scootaloo: jha jha lo conseguí-dijo jadeando, luego de recuperar el aliento y convencida de su victoria se puso en marcha para buscar a sus dos amigas, pero un gran tornado que se elevó desde el fondo del precipicio la atrapo y el águila volando a gran velocidad por el ojo del tornado la golpeo, pero la pegaso se estabilizo rápidamente.

Storm Eagle: bien parece que tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga-dijo algo frustrado pero conservando la calma.

Scootaloo: ¿qué sucede acaso te molesto que desviara tu ataque? ¿Qué se siente probar una cucharada de tu propia medicina?-dijo confiada y burlonamente.

Storm Eagle: jajaja no te emociones tanto solo porque hayas devuelto ese ataque tan simple no quiere decir que tengas oportunidad contra mí, voy a devorarte pequeña rata con alas-dijo preparándose para atacar, entonces extendió sus alas y la niebla se hizo cada vez más densa, de modo que todo el lugar que do nublado, el clima se volvió gris y la pegaso no podía ver nada, entonces recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, lego de frente y los ataques que recibía empezaban a aumentar su velocidad mientras que Scootaloo estaba completamente indefensa debido a que no podía ver nada, la pegaso estaba a merced del águila.

Scootaloo: "tengo que hacer algo o este será mi fin"-dijo en su mente mientras recibía los ataques desde todas direcciones entonces escucho la voz de Shadowmoon.

Shadowmoon: Scootaloo que está sucediendo, yo y tus amigas Applebloom y Sweetie Belle te hemos estado viendo por el espejo de luna pero todo se nublo, que ocurre?-dijo comunicándose telepáticamente con la pegaso.

Scootaloo: "no puedo ver nada, esa agila tramposa utilizo la niebla para esconderse"-dijo mientras era golpeada.

Shadowmoon: debes usar tus otros sentidos, siente la dirección del viento así podrás saber en qué dirección viene tu enemigo-

Scootaloo: de acuerdo si tú lo dices…- entonces la pegaso cerro los ojos y puso su mente en blanco alejando toda distracción, entonces en su mente apareció la imagen del águila, pudo ver perfectamente en qué dirección iba a atacar, entonces la pegaso voló hacia un costado un segundo antes de que el águila la golpeara con su pico, luego se empezó a moverse de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo con sus alas a gran velocidad esquivando todos los ataques.

Storm Eagle: ¿cómo es que puedes predecir mis movimientos? Vasta de juegos ahora veras, CAZADOR ALADO-dijo apuntando sus afiladas garras hacia la pegaso, pero esta se desvaneció en el aire.

Storm Eagle: ¿Qué? ¿Adónde fuiste mocosa?-dijo mirando a todos lados, entonces el águila recibió una envestida por la espalda, la pegaso la llevo por delante haciendo que choque con varias rocas y luego cayera en el camino de tierra.

Scootaloo: ¿qué sucede no puedes seguirme el paso?¿acaso soy demasiado rápida para ti?-dijo burlándose del águila.

Storm Eagle: maldita niña no te burles de mí!-dijo furioso, entonces la pegaso desplego sus alas y una fuerte corriente de viento emanaba de su cuerpo el cual brillaba intensamente de color verde, hizo que la niebla desapareciera.

Scootaloo: a ver si puedes seguirme el paso anciano-dijo levantando vuelo y comenzó a volar en espiral, como un rayo de luz verde, el águila la siguió.

Scootaloo: eso es justo lo que quería que hicieras-dijo luego fue en dirección contraria a la que iba y envistió al águila tan fuerte que la hizo caer en picada, pero esta se recuperó y nuevamente comenzó a seguirla.

Storm Eagle: maldita mocosa me las pagaras!- entonces ambos empezaron a bolar a una enorme velocidad superior a los 700km/h, ambos se convirtieron en rayos de luz verde y empezaron a chocar entre sí, destruyendo todo a su paso, mientras que las dos ponis y la loba no podían seguir el movimiento, solo alcanzaban a ver dos líneas color verde que se entrelazaban una y otra vez.

Applebloom: qué diablos está sucediendo?-

Sweetie Belle: no logro ver nada-

Shadowmoon: eso es porque se mueven a una velocidad tan alta que el espejo de luna, no mejor dicho nuestros propios ojos no pueden seguirlos-se escuchaban golpes por todos lados y las rocas se rompían, veían ondas de sonido aparecer de la nada como si dos objetos invisibles chocaran con gran fuerza, hasta que se escuchó un gran golpe y Scootaloo apareció siendo bruscamente impulsada y choca contra la montaña y le abre un gran agujero, entonces el águila aparece de la nada.

Storm Eagle: jajajaja ríndete niña, jamás podrás ser más veloz que yo, ya que yo puedo moverme tan rápido como el sonido-

Scootaloo: pues entonces yo me moveré más rápido que el sonido… yo… romperé la barrera del sonido!-dijo con determinación nuevamente poniéndose a flote.

Storm Eagle: eso es imposible para alguien como tú, pero adelante quiero ver que lo intentes, por lo visto tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo en ese estado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tu cuerpo se rompa en mil pedazos-dijo con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Scootaloo: si… tal vez tienes razón… pero lamento decirte que te derrotare antes de que eso ocurra-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Storm Eagle: y porque estas tan segura?-

Scootaloo: todo este tiempo he estado analizando tus movimientos, ya me has mostrado tu velocidad varias veces, asique si la supero y logro asestarte un golpe antes de que llegues a mi estas perdido-dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Storm Eagle: eso si mi pico y mis afiladas garras no te alcanzan y te destrozan primero, bien acepto el desafío, por lo visto todo terminara en el próximo ataque, el más rápido será el que gane- entonces ambos se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a arder su energía tanto como podían, se quedaron un momento observándose cuando de repente ambos exclamaron.

(Scootalo & Storm Eagle): TORNADO DE PLUMAS!- entonces un enorme tornado que avanzó en forma horizontal salió del cuerpo de ambos y sus plumas iban con los tornados, ambos tornados impactaron encerrando a ambos como si fuera un gran tubo de aire, muchos destellos se veían producto de las plumas que chocaban entre si debido a que iban en direcciones opuestas, entonces ambos con sus cuerpos encendidos con aura verde volaron a gran velocidad uno en contra del otro, sus cuerpos desplegaban rayos de luz verde, hasta que impactaron, en el punto del impacto se produjo una enorme onda expansiva que destruyo gran parte de la montaña y los trozos de roca que estaban flotando alrededor, los caminos de tierra se destruyeron en gran parte, ambos se cruzaron en el aire dándose la espalda.

Storm Eagle: esto… es imposible… nadie puede superar mi velocidad…-dijo luego el águila se desintegro y Scootaloo cayó arrastrándose por un pedazo de tierra flotante que quedo intacto.

Applebloom: esa fue…-dijo atónita.

Sweetie Belle: una Scootplosion sónica-dijo con una sonrisa.

(Applebloom & Sweetie Belle): INCREIBLE!-dijeron emocionadas.

Shadowmoon: no puedo creerlo, en verdad lo consiguió, esa niña logro romper la barrera del sonido-entonces un vórtice se abrió en el cielo y arrastro a las tres pegasos quienes cayeron enfrente del templo.

Applebloom: Scoot estas bien?-dijo corriendo a donde estaba su amiga.

Sweetie Belle: puedes oírnos?-dijo observando fijamente a su amiga que estaba tirada en el piso la cual abrió débilmente los ojos.

Scootaloo: chicas… lo logre…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos abiertos a medias.

Sweetie Belle: eres increíble-dijo en un tono de alivo.

Applebloom: eres asombrosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Scootaloo: gracias… y donde están Raimbow y Fluttershy?-

Shadowmoon: ellas están bien gracias a ti, tu fuiste quien las salvo-dijo acercándose y poniendo su pata derecha sobre la pegaso haciendo que sus heridas sanen.

Sweetie Belle: toma esto-dijo acercándole un vaso con el brebaje energético el cual la pegaso se tomó y recupero sus energías, entonces se puso nuevamente de pie.

Scootaloo: bien ya estoy como nueva y bien parece que ya están todas a salvo… un momento donde esta Spike?-

Applebloom: el aun no regresa, no sabemos que le paso-

Scootaloo: pues ya estamos casi todas, estoy segura de que Spike nos alcanzara, debemos ponernos en marcha antes de que la situación empeore-dijo yendo dentro del templo seguida por sus amigas.

Shadowmoon: esperen, deben ir todos juntos, no saben qué tan fuertes serán los enemigos que resguardaran los 4 templos, es preciso que vayan los 4 juntos-les grito para detenerlas pero no hicieron caso.

Scootaloo: pero si no nos damos prisa tal vez no haya forma de revertir esta situación!-dijo mirando hacia atrás pero sin detenerse.

Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo tiene razón, es mejor darnos prisa y detener esto lo más rápido posible, con ayuda de los elementos no podrán detenernos!-dijo sin detenerse.

Applebloom: por favor cuida de mi hermana y de nuestras amigas y dile a Spike que nos alcance cuando regrese!-entonces las tres entraron al cuarto templo.

Shadowmoon: esperen regresen! Oh no, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… por favor Spike regresa pronto para ayudarlas…-dijo con una mirada muy preocupada.

_Finalmente casi todos los elementos están reunidos y las 3 guardianas parten hacia el cuarto templo, ¿qué peligros les esperaran?, ¿quién será el guardián del cuarto templo? y ¿que pasara con Spike? Date prisa dragón, regresa pronto para ayudar a tus amigas._

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, antes que nada quisiera decirles que he estado muy ocupado últimamente, ya empezaron las clases por lo que no tendré tiempo se subir caps tan de seguido, asique les pido tengan paciencia yo subiré los capítulos tan pronto pueda asique nuevamente les pido que me entiendan y tengan paciencia, tarde o temprano subiré el cap que sigue, bueno amigas y amigos sin más que decir nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_

PREGUNTA

_¿Cuál de las mane 6 es su favorita?_

_**Bueno me despido, saludos y hasta la próxima.**_


	10. El Nacimiento del Guerrero del Sol

El Nacimiento del Guerrero del Sol

Shdowmoon: oh porque será que esas niñas nunca escuchan, por el momento no puedo hacer nada más, solo espero que no les pase nada, veré como le va a Spike-dijo nuevamente sosteniendo el péndulo sobre la vasija, había mucho humo y el aire se veía denso, la imagen se distorsionada un poco, el pequeño dragón estaba inconsciente sobre una gran base de roca, una pared negra rodeaba todo el lugar como si el dragón se encontrara dentro de una cueva, Spike empezó a mover débilmente su cabeza mientras susurraba unas palabras.

Spike: Twilight… Twilight… ¿donde estas…? Resiste pronto iré a salvarte…-decía en voz baja mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Sueño de Spike

Se lo ve corriendo en un camino violeta y solo hay obscuridad a su alrededor, este busca desesperadamente a su amiga.

Spike: Twilight! Twilight! Eh venido a rescatarte!¿¡donde estas!?-decía mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a su unicornio, cuando de repente se detiene al verla, esta esta de espaldas, el dragón pone una enorme sonrisa.

Spike: Twilight! Al fin te encuentro estaba muy preocupado, no sabes lo que pase para llegar hasta aquí…-dijo acercándose a ella, pero una loba negra salto enfrente suyo interponiéndose entre él y su unicornio, era Dalila.

Dalila: ¿a dónde crees que vas enano?-le dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Spike: apártate de mi camino, eh venido a rescatar a mi amiga!-le grito pero la loba se mantenía firme.

Dalila: lamento decirte que has llegado demasiado tarde, ella ahora es una de nosotros ¿no es así señorita Sparkle?-dijo volteando a ver a la unicornio quien seguía dándole la espalda a los dos.

Spike: no digas tonterías, ella jamás se uniría a seres tan perversos como ustedes, ella es la alumna número uno de la princesa Celestia y una de sus más leales súbditos no es así Twilight?-pero la unicornio seguía de espaldas sin decir una palabra.

Dalila: pierdes tu tiempo enano, será mejor que te largues-dijo desafiante.

Spike: ¿qué? ¿Twilight porque no me respondes? ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Spike tu ayudante número uno-entonces Spike empujo con su cuerpo a la loba y paso acercándose a la unicornio, estando a su izquierda, la unicornio miraba hacia la derecha por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

Twilight: vete Spike…-le dijo de repente sin voltear a mirarlo.

Spike: ¿qué? Como puedes decirme eso, yo eh pasado por muchas cosas difícil casi muero, hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados, eh venido a rescatarte ¿y lo único que puedes decirme es vete?-le reclamo.

Twilight: lo siento pero Dalila tiene razón, yo le eh jurado lealtad a su amo-dijo en tono muy serio.

Spike: no puedo creerlo… como puedes decir eso, tú eras la más fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia y una de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía como puedes decir que estas del lado de esos malhechores no puedo creerlo…! te han lavado el cerebro, te llevare con la Princesa así podrás ser la misma de antes otra vez, la Twilight que conozco y quiero… la Twilight por la que daría hasta mi vida sin dudarlo un segundo…-pero esta seguía dándole la espalda.

Spike: ¿y qué hay de tus amigas acaso vas a darles la espalda?-le reclamo.

Dalila: ya te lo dije llegaste demasiado tarde mocoso estúpido jajaja-

Spike: eso no es cierto, Twiligt mírame!-dijo moviéndose para ver a su unicornio a la cara, pero este quedo mudo.

Twilight: esos días quedaron atrás, llegaste demasiado tarde, ahora le jure lealtad a su amo y soy uno de ellos jajajaja- Twilight tenía una expresión de locura, pero la mitad de su cara(la mitad derecha de su cara) era de color negro, tenía dientes afilados y su ojo derecho era completamente rojo, tenía una apariencia espeluznante como la de una bestia.

Spike: ¿pero qué te han hecho...?-dijo cayéndose para atrás, quedando sentado mirando con terror a ese ser obscuro que se encontraba frente a él, el cual no se parecía en nada a la Twilight que conocía.

Dalila: te lo dije dragoncito ustedes Jamás fueron ninguna amenaza para nosotros, ¡ahora muere! –dijo lanzando un rayo negro desde su pata y Twilight lanzo al mismo tiempo un rayo violeta de su cuerno.

(Twilight & Dalila): JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-ambas reían macabramente, ambos ataques impactaron al dragón al mismo tiempo, el suelo se rompió y Spike comenzó a caer en un fondo obscuro que parecía no tener fin, entonces aparecieron dos enorme ojos amarillos y se abrió lo que parecía una enorme boca con dos largos colmillos y afilados dientes,tragándose al dragón por completo.

Spike: Twilight! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!-gritaba mientras iba cayendo dentro de la boca del monstruo, entonces abrió los ojos y despertó respirando agitadamente y traspirando.

Fin del Sueño

Spike: TWILIGHT!-dijo sentándose y viendo a su alrededor.

Spike: oh fue solo una pesadilla que alivio…-dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo derecho.

Spike: ¿pero donde estoy…? ah ya lo recuerdo, los cuatro tomamos nuestros respectivos portales para recuperar los elementos, entonces esta debe ser la dimensión de fuego-decía mirando a su alrededor, una voz muy grave se escuchó en el lugar.

?: Estas en lo cierto lagartija, esta es la dimensión de fuego y el elemento que busca se encuentra justo debajo de ti-exclamo la misteriosa voz.

Spike: ¿quién anda hay…? ¿que habrá querido decir con que el elemento se encuentra justo debajo de mí?-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor pero no alcanzaba a ver a nadie, entonces empezó a caminar hasta llegar al borde de la superficie donde estaba parado, miro hacia abajo y lo que había era lava, estaba alrededor de lo que parecía ser la gran roca donde él estaba parado, el dragón empezó a sudar y a agitarse.

Spike: pero que es esto, parece que estoy en el interior de un gran volcán… hahaha pero que calor hace aquí, me cuesta trabajo respirar, es un ambiente muy sofocante no lo soporto-decía mientras empezaba a sufrir por el drástico cambio de temperatura ya que si bien él era un dragón no estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas tan altas, jamás había entrado al interior de un volcán, entonces la voz que retumbaba en ese lugar nuevamente le hablo, pero esta vez en un tono de burla.

?: jajaja y así quieres ser el guardián del elemento del fuego, ni siquiera puedes soportar esta temperatura, que pena me das, eres una deshonra para tu especie, se dice que los dragones son los seres más poderosos , tienen una enorme fuerza, sus escamas son tan duras como el acero, pueden exhalar fuego y viven miles de años, son casi inmortales, pero tú no posees ninguna de esas cualidades, regresa al agujero del que saliste pequeña lagartija-dijo burlonamente, pero el dragón no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

Spike: de ninguna manera, no me iré de aquí sin el elemento-dijo con una postura muy firme.

?:Bien si tanto lo quieres entonces ve a buscarlo, el elemento que buscas como te dije esta justo debajo de ti en el interior de la lava, es el corazón del gran volcán, adelante después de todo un poco de lava no es ningún impedimento para el legendario guardián elemental del fuego jajajaja-el pequeño dragón miro fijamente la lava burbujeante y puso una cara de desconcierto.

Spike: te refieres a que el elemento esta hay abajo… debes estar bromeando…-cuando una burbuja de lava exploto y Spike cayo sentado sorprendido debido a que la lava que salpico casi lo alcanza.

Spike: maldición y ahora qué hago, no podré llegar al elemento sin que la lava me mate, además puede ser mentira que el elemento este allí abajo… ¡lo tengo!, hay una forma de averiguarlo-entonces Spike se puso de pie y cerró los ojos concentrando su energía, Nightwolf se percató de algo cuando puso su pata sobre Spike, se dio cuenta de que él no era un dragón común y corriente, sino que tenía una misteriosa fuerza oculta, la cual no poseen los dragones, o almenos no los que conocía, el dragón tenia poderes psíquicos, quizás se deba a su nacimiento por causa del hechizo de Twilight, y gracias a los conocimientos brindados por el lobo, los cuales le permitían desarrollar casi un perfecto equilibrio entre el cuerpo y la mente, el dragón pudo hacer un mejor uso de sus poderes ocultos (no al nivel de Twilight),el cuerpo de Spike empezó a brillar con una débil aura naranja que aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces en lo más profundo de la lava apareció un rayo de luz naranja, el dragón pudo ver perfectamente en su mente al elemento el cual efectivamente se encontraba dentro de la lava como lo indicaba esa misteriosa voz, sabiendo esto el dragón abrió los ojos nuevamente desconcertado.

Spike: es cierto… se encuentra dentro de la lava, pero mi energía es muy débil como para llamar al elemento, la única forma de obtenerlo es haciendo contacto físico con el… entonces eso significa…-dijo desconcertado con una cara melancólica los ojos le brillaban, entonces la voz nuevamente hablo.

(Melodía de fondo Saint Seiya Remember Sadness a partir del minuto 1:14)

?: ahora lo entiendes, el elemento del fuego esta fuera de tu alcance, alguien como tu Jamás podrá obtener un objeto tan poderoso, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo vete fuera de aquí lagartija-

Spike: Twilight… perdóname te eh fallado…-dijo arrodillándose y con los ojos cerrados.

Spike: no hay forma de que pueda llegar al elemento, perdóname Twilight… perdóname…-decía mientras desprendía lágrimas de sus ojos, y le venían a la mente los recuerdos de su amiga, cuando Twilight lo hizo nacer en su examen de magia, como Spike la acompañaba en sus largas horas de estudio por la noche, cuando le salvo la vida con ayuda del Búho cuando el dragón lo acorralo y estaba a punto de matarlo, como ella se quedó toda la noche despierta a su lado cuando se enfermó, como solían reírse juntos de ciertas situaciones, entonces el dragón se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y dijo en su mente.

Spike:" en las buenas y en las malas… ella siempre estuvo junto a mí, Jamás se apartó de mi lado, siempre me cuido incluso me salvo la vida, nunca me abandono… yo tampoco lo hare…" –dijo abriendo sus ojos y con una mirada determinada(fin del soundtrack).

Spike: "lo intentare, aun si eso me cuesta la vida… lo hare por Twilight"-entonces inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y quedo mirando hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, entonces abrió su boca empezando a exhalar su fuego verde, el cual cubrió todo su cuerpo, formando una especie de escudo de llamas, otra de las técnicas que pudo realizar gracias a los conocimientos transmitidos por Nightwolf.

Spike: si tan solo pudiera tener el collar Sobrevivir que me dio Shadowmoon tal vez mi cuerpo resistiría en cambio este escudo de llamas es todo lo que tengo, aunque es muy débil, no creo que pueda resistir tanto como para protegerme de la lava, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer… Celestia permíteme llegar hasta el elemento a salvo-luego de decir esto se lanzó a correr y se arrojó desde la enorme roca hacia la lava con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas verdes, entonces este se sumergió en la lava, Shadowmoon quien estaba viendo todo lo ocurrido puso una cara de preocupación la ver un acto tan temerario, y se puso aún más tensa porque pasaban los segundos y no había ninguna señal de Spike, paso más de 3 minuto y nada.

Shadowmoon: vamos Spike tu puedes…-dijo quedando en suspenso.

?: jajaja pobre lagartija, salto directo a su muerte-

(Melodía de fondo Saint Seiya Immortal Bird's Wide Digression desde el minute 2:00)

Un tornado de fuego que apareció del el interior de la lava se extendió hacia arriba y al deshacerse dejo a la vista una esfera de fuego la cual cayó sobre la base de piedra, las llamas cubrieron a la esfera como si fuera una capa de fuego y se lograba ver a alguien en el interior era Spike, pero parecía totalmente diferente.

?: no es posible… ese enano no pudo haber salido ileso de las llamas…-dijo esa voz sin poder creerlo, el dragón que salió de las llamas era completamente distinto al de antes, era un dragón adulto de dos metros, tenía espinas verdes que iban desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, su boca se hizo puntiaguda, tenía alas enormes, y a pesar de no tener armadura, sus escamas purpuras desprendían un brillo dando la impresión de que su cuerpo se había hecho tan duro como el diamante, tenía afiladas garras, su aspecto era igual a cuando uso el collar sobrevivir(podía manipular su tamaño a voluntad pero decidió tener un tamaño medio para ser más ágil debido a que si tuviera el verdadero tamaño de un dragón adulto eso lo haría lento) tenía un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello con un rubí carmesí en forma de un decágono.

Spike: increíble… siento como mi energía arde más que nunca, me siento igual que cuando use el collar sobrevivir solo que esta vez es mejor ya que no tengo ningún límite de tiempo, y bien que estas esperando da la cara cobarde!-le dijo al ser que se encontraba en ese lugar, entonces una enorme roca cayo de arriba quedando enfrente de Spike, este al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que la roca tenía una cara tallada, era como la de la calabaza Halloween.

Spike: ¿y esto? Aún falta mucho para que llegue la noche de Nightmare-entonces más rocas se desprendieron de las paredes y se unieron a esa enorme roca, las demás rocas se unieron a ambos lados de la roca gigante, se le pegaron dos rocas puntiagudas que formaban sus hombros y a esas se les unieron tres rocas más formando sus brazos, sus manos eran una roca cuadrada a la que se unieron pequeñas rocas puntiagudas que formaban los dedos, en la parte del torso se unieron dos rocas cilíndricas(una en cada lado obviamente) y a esas dos rocas cilíndricas circulares se le unieron dos pequeñas rocas esféricas que formaban las rodillas y a esas esferas se les pegaron dos rocas cilíndricas más y finalmente al extremo de esos cilindros se les pegaron dos enormes rectángulos de piedra que vendrían a ser los pies, por el orificio de los ojos y la boca salía una luz que brillaba de color rojo y cambiaba a naranja y viceversa, entonces la figura de piedra se presentó.

?:Aunque lo esté viendo no puedo creer que una lagartija como tu haya conseguido obtener el elemento, entonces tendré que eliminarte, yo soy Vulcano el guardián del gran volcán en la dimensión de fuego-exclamo entonces el dragón lo miro con una cara de intriga.

Vulcano: ¿qué sucede, acaso estas paralizado de miedo?-

Spike: ¿seguro que no te equivocaste de portal? Es decir… tu pareces más bien el guardián que debe proteger la dimensión de tierra-dijo viendo con intriga al golem que era del mismo tamaño que Spike.

Vulcano: que mi forma actual no te engañe, este es solo un cuerpo temporal-

Spike: ¿cuerpo temporal?-

Vulcano: así es, al igual que tú, yo solía ser un dragón y uno de los más fuertes, mis llamas eran tan poderosas que podían reducir un reino entero a cenizas en cuestión de minutos, ninguna de las criaturas que se ha enfrentado a mí ha sobrevivido, era temido por todos, solo había alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme y ese era el dragón que era el dueño del elemento del fuego en ese entonces, si lo derrotaba en un duelo podría apoderarme del elemento y convertirme en el ser más fuerte de este mundo, asique lo rete un duelo de fuego el vencedor se quedaría con el elemento, la batalla se llevó acabo en este mismo volcán, fue una batalla terrible y muy pareja, por cuestiones de honor el guardián no lucho con su elemento, solo con su propia fuerza, yo estaba muy confiado de mis habilidades y pensé que sin el elemento, él no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra mí, pero lo subestime y fui derrotado, el guardián del fuego ya estaba predestinado y tomaron mi desafío como un insulto y junto a mi deshonrosa derrota como castigo destruyeron mi cuerpo y sellaron mi espíritu dentro de una roca para luego dejarme abandonado en este volcán, sin embargo nunca me rendí y conforme mi odio iba creciendo, también mis poderes iban regresando pero en forma limitada, mi voluntad era tan fuerte que poco a poco empecé a tener un dominio limitado sobre las rocas, cuando final pude volver a construir el cuerpo que ves, mis sueños de algún día salir de este volcán no se veían tan lejanos salvo porque también el volcán estaba sellado por una poderosa energía que me impide salir, cada vez que me acerco a la boca del volcán mi cuerpo se convierte en cenizas y vuelvo a ser un inútil pedazo de piedra, no puedes imaginarte mi frustración, sin embargo hace poco apareció una loba negra ofreciéndome ayuda para salir de este lugar y lo único que me pidió a cambio es que derrotara y elimine al guardián que venga a buscar el elemento del fuego, obviamente no antes de que este lo encuentre, yo acepte muy emocionado, la mejor venganza contra quien me hizo padecer esta agonía será eliminar a su sucesor jajaja-

Spike: pues por lo visto te mereces lo que te paso, bonita historia pero no puedo quedarme a charlar contigo, hay alguien que me necesita asique ahora que tengo el elemento me largo de aquí-dijo emprendiendo el vuelo pero el golem lo tomo de su cola y lo azoto contra el piso.

Vulcano: ¿a dónde crees que vas? No puedes salir de aquí, la única forma de salir es que uno de los dos muera y ese serás tu-dijo girando sobre sí mismo teniendo la cola de Spike con ambas manos, al alcanzar cierta velocidad este soltó al dragón el cual fue volando a gran velocidad hasta impactar contra la pared del volcán, luego cayo hacia la lava pero logro atajarse con su mano izquierda al borde de la enorme piedra sobre la que estaba parado, entonces impulsándose con sus alas logro subir y se preparó para confrontar al enorme golem.

Spike: bien tú lo pediste-dijo levantando vuelo, los puños del golem se desprendieron de sus brazos y fueron en dirección al dragón como si fueran misiles, pero este bajo al piso y los detuvo con ambas manos, el dragón empezó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás debido a la fuerza que seguían ejerciendo los puños del golem hasta llegar al borde.

Vulcano: fin del camino lagartija hasta aquí llegaste-exclamo muy confiado.

Spike: ya quisieras-entonces el dragón cerro sus manos aplastando los puños del golem reduciéndolos a cenizas con facilidad, entonces dos trozos de piedra se desprendieron de la pared del volcán y nuevamente tomaron la forma de los puños del golem pegándose a sus brazos, entonces este empezó a correr en dirección a Spike y este hizo lo mismo, el golem intento taclear al dragón tomándolo de la cintura este retrocedió unos centímetros pero se mantuvo firme.

Spike: ¿esto es todo lo que tiene?-el dragón tomo el cuerpo del golem y lo levanto como si este estuviera hecho de algodón, luego lo azoto con una enorme fuerza contra el piso, el golem se levantó impulsándose con sus manos, pero Spike rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo y lo golpeo con su cola haciendo que este saliera volando y se incrustara en la pared del volcán, entonces se desprendió de la pared y cayó en la enorme plataforma de piedra, este se levantó más furioso que nunca.

Vulcano: ¡toma esto!-exclamo lanzando nuevamente sus puños misiles pero Spike no los detuvo esta vez, el puño izquierdo le golpeo el estómago haciéndolo retroceder unos centímetros y el puño derecho lo golpeo en el costado izquierdo de su cara haciendo que voltee ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, este quedo con los ojos cerrados.

Vulcano: ¡que te pareció eso sabandija!- pero Spike abrió los ojos y mostro una sonrisa muy confiada indicando que el ataque que había recibido no le afecto en nada.

Spike: no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo emprendiendo el vuelo a gran velocidad en dirección al golem, el dragón se preparó para golpearlo con su puño derecho haciéndose de costado mientras volaba, el golem hizo retroceder su hombro derecho y también se preparó a lanzar un golpe, ambos extendieron sus brazos derechos al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus puños impacten, todo el brazo derecho del golem se destruyó y este retrocedió, nuevamente se desprendieron rocas de la pared del volcán y tomaron la forma del brazo del golem pegándose a su cuerpo, Spike nuevamente emprendió el vuelo en dirección al golem, este cruzo ambos brazos en forma de "X" para cubrirse del ataque del dragón, este impacto contra el golem y atravesó su cuerpo destruyéndolo por completo, entonces nuevamente bajo al piso.

Spike: finalmente se ha terminado-dijo cerrando los ojos sintiéndose aliviado pero nuevamente escucho esa voz, entonces el dragón volteo y vio a una piedra roja flotando rodeada de un aura naranja.

Vulcano: jajaja buen intento, pero no podrás destruirme-las rocas volvieron a tomar la forma del golem, este tomo el cuello del dragón con su mano derecha, Spike levanto su brazo extendiendo su mano y la bajo haciendo un "golpe de espada" que rompió el brazo del golem, entonces este retrocedió y tomo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

Spike: ríndete nunca podrás vencerme-

Vulcano: jajaja solo estas usando tu fuerza física, ni siquiera eres capaz de usar el poder de tu elemento, tú ya estás muerto lagartija jajaja-el golem levanto su brazo izquierdo y abrió su mano, entonces algo se desprendió y salió volando de la pared del volcán y fue a parar a la mano del golem, era un collar, pero no un collar cualquiera era uno que tenía forma de alas en cada extremo, un gran diamante azul en el centro y dos pequeños diamantes rojos, uno a cada lado del diamante azul, los ojos del dragón se abrieron como platos al ver ese collar el cual Spike reconoció inmediatamente, era el collar sobrevivir.

Spike: no puede ser… ¿cómo conseguiste ese objeto?-dijo sorprendido, el dragón nunca se esperó que un objeto tan poderoso pudiera caer en manos del enemigo.

Vulcano: ¿qué te parece?, no eres el único que tiene su amuleto de buena suerte, la señorita Dalila me lo dio como garantía para terminar el trabajo-entonces el cuerpo del golem se deshizo dejando al descubierto la piedra roja flotante que tenía la forma de un romboide, el collar sobrevivir estaba flotando cubierto por un aura roja, entonces un tornado de fuego envolvió a la piedra y al collar, Spike cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con su brazo derecho, la enorme tormenta de fuego desapareció dejando al descubierto a un enorme dragón negro ligeramente más grande que Spike, tenía dos salientes puntiagudas en cada lado de los hombros como hombreras, enormes alas, garras afiladas, espinas que iban desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola y tenía algunas líneas rojas que eran como grietas que rodeaban todo su cuerpo, de las grietas salían esa misma luz roja, tenía cara puntiaguda y dos cuernos largos que se extendían hacia atrás de su cabeza.

Vulcano: esto está mejor, se siente raro después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con forma de golem , es casi como si tuviera mi cuerpo original, incluso siento que tengo más poder que antes de ser encerrado en esta roca jajaja estas acabado lagartija, yo seré el nuevo portador del elemento del fuego-dijo apuntando a Spike con su dedo índice derecho, entonces este se puso en guardia sabiendo que la batalla no sería tan fácil como esperaba.

Spike: ¡de ninguna manera permitiré eso! te volveré a sellar dentro de este volcán y me asegurare que nunca puedas salir-dijo emprendiendo el vuelo en dirección al dragón negro a gran velocidad, Spike empezó a golpear al dragón negro el cual no opuso resistencia solo recibió los golpes de Spike que iban directamente a los costados de su rostro, el dragón negro estando con los ojos cerrados movía ligeramente su cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha al recibir los golpes de, pero repentinamente este freno los ataques del dragón purpura deteniendo los puños de Spike con sus manos.

Vulcano: ¿esta es toda tu fuerza?-dijo entonces le metió un cabezazo que hizo retroceder a Spike, luego el dragón negro emprendió el vuelo, tomo a Spike de la cara con su mano izquierda levantando todo su cuerpo e inclinándolo hacia atrás para azotar fuertemente su cabeza contra el piso haciéndolo caer boca arriba, entonces el dragón negro levanto su pie derecho colocándolo sobre la cabeza de Spike y lo bajo rápidamente, pero este se dio cuenta de lo que el dragón negro iba ser y giro su cuerpo rápidamente evitando que lo aplasten, entonces se puso en cuatro patas y dio un salto impulsándose en dirección a Vulcano, lanzándole un golpe con su puño izquierdo, este se hizo de costado esquivando su golpe y le dio a Spike un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su rodilla izquierda, este al recibirlo hundió su estómago y Volcano aprovecho para levantar ambas manos sobre su cabeza y las junto en forma de mazo para dar un fuerte golpe en la espalda del dragón purpura, el cual cayó al piso rompiéndolo debido a la enorme fuerza con la que cayo, Vulcano dio un salto hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio al dragón.

Vulcano: jajaja el antiguo dragón que portaba el elemento del fuego debe estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver a un sucesor tan patético, solo estas desperdiciando el poder del elemento, el hecho de que lo tengas no significa que seas digno de él, quítatelo y acabare con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas ¿o es que quieres sufrir más?-el dragón se levantó débilmente del suelo y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Spike: de ninguna manera me rendiré… no puedo perder o nunca podré salvar a Twilight…-

Vulcano: sabes dragón estoy muy contento de haber recuperado mi poder y de tener un cuerpo digno de un guerrero nuevamente, asique ¿qué te parece si hacemos de esto un duelo de fuego oficial?-entonces el dragón negro levanto sus brazos y abrió sus manos, del interior del volcán surgieron llamas que cubrieron todo alrededor de la plataforma donde estaban parados.

Spike: ¿a qué te refieres con un duelo de fuego oficial?-dijo sorprendido mirando las paredes de fuego.

Vulcano: baya ¿y así te consideras un guerrero drago?, ni siquiera sabes lo que es un duelo de fuego, ¿acaso nunca te lo explicaron o nunca asististe a un duelo de fuego, eso es una tradición que lleva más de mil años entre los dragones ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?-dijo sorprendido e intrigado.

Spike: eso es porque yo no me crie entre dragones, yo nací y crecí en Equestria Canterlo entre los ponis-

Vulcano: ¿entre los ponis? Jajajaja ¿y que te enseñaron los ponis a tejer o a comer heno? jajajaja eres más patético de lo que pensé-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Spike: ¿qué es lo gracioso?-

Vulcano: nada… está bien te lo explicare, tal vez tu no sepas nada de estas cosas por haberte criado entre ponis, las criaturas más mansas de la tierra pero los dragones éramos guerreros orgullosos y para nosotros el honor lo era todo, cuando un dragón era insultado o desafiado por el trono se hacía lo que llamamos un duelo de fuego y se llevaba a cabo en el círculo de los leones-

Spike: ¿el circulo de los leones?-dijo intrigado levantando su ceja derecha.

Vulcano: asi es, los dos guerreros se paraban en una plataforma que estaba encima de un volcán, dicha plataforma estaba rodeada por enormes paredes de llamas, leo es un signo de fuego, por eso lo llamaban el circulo de los leones, el ganador debía arrojar el cuerpo herido o sin vida del perdedor a la boca del volcán-

Spike: eso es terrible-

Vulcano: como ves para nosotros los dragones el honor lo es todo, o matas a tu enemigo o mueres en sus manos, la derrota solo significa una cosa… la muerte, será mejor que desistas así te evitaras más sufrimiento-

Spike: ¡nunca!-dijo con una cara decidida.

Vulcano: solo estas prolongando tu sufrimiento, bien como quieras al fin y al cabo el resultado será el mismo, ahora te enseñare mi verdadero poder, tomar esto CAÑON DE MAGMA-el dragón negro puso su mano derecha en el suelo entonces pilares de magma empezaron a salir alrededor del lugar donde estaba parado Spike , este quedo acorralado sin tener a donde ir, entonces un enorme pilar de magma salió por debajo de Spike haciéndolo volar muy alto entonces este cayo de cabeza sobre la superficie solida donde se encontraban parados.

Spike: maldición, si no hago algo terminare siendo derrotado-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Vulcano: jajaja mírate ni siquiera puedes usar el 1% del poder del elemento, acéptalo estas acabado-dijo confiado.

Spike: un momento… ¡eso es!-dijo levantándose nuevamente.

Vulcano: ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hagas es inútil?-

Spike: tú mismo lo dijiste, ni siquiera estoy usando el 1% del poder de mi elemento, tal vez sea hora de que comience a usarlo-entonces el dragón inhalo todo el aire que pudo inflando su pecho y abriendo la boca largo un enorme pilar de fuego que fue en dirección al dragón negro envolviéndolo por completo-entonces Spike puso una sonrisa confiada al ver envuelto en llamas a su enemigo.

Spike: lo conseguí… ¿pero qué?- la sonrisa de Spike se borró inmediatamente, el dragón negro extendiendo sus alas y estiro ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo haciendo que las llamas que lo envolvían se extinguieran en un instante.

Vulcano: realmente creíste que me derrotarías con esa técnica tan básica, ¿exhalar fuego? Eso lo puede hacer cualquier dragón, acéptalo no sabes usar tu elemento, ahora te mostrare la técnica de un verdadero guerrero de fuego-el dragón negro cruzo sus brazos en forma de "X" los cuales estaban pegados a su pecho y extendió sus alas, entonces exclamo.

Vulcano: TORMENTA HIPERVOLCANICA-dos pilares de fuegos salieron de sus alas y se unieron convirtiéndose en un gran pilar de lava que fue en dirección a Spike y lo aplasto contra las paredes del volcán, una enorme tormenta de llamas violetas y negras apareció al mismo tiempo arrasando con todo el lugar haciendo que pedazos de rocas se desprendan de todas partes del volcán arrastrándolas, Spike sentía como era aplastado contra la pared por la enorme presión que ejercía el poder de Vulcano, sentía su cuerpo quemarse, cuando el ataque de Vulcano ceso Spike cayo estando muy herido y casi perdiendo la conciencia, pero logro atajarse del borde de la plataforma de piedra con su mano derecha, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas y su mano empezaba a resbalarse, mientras veía hacia arriba con los ojos entrecerrados pensaba.

Spike:"acaso será este mi fin… Vulcano es un enemigo terrible… ni siquiera sé cómo utilizar el poder de mi elemento… pero si pierdo entonces Twilight…"-decía mientras veía la imagen de Twilight.

Twilight: SPIKE..!-decía la imagen semitransparente de Twilight mientras se desvanecía.

Dalila: llegaste demasiado tarde jajajaja- decía la imagen de la loba mientras desaparecía, entonces reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban puso su codo izquierdo sobre la plataforma e impulsándose con sus alas logro subir nuevamente.

Vulcano: ríndete lagartija, con el poder de este collar ni el mismo Hyozanryu seria rival para mi jajaja-dijo confiado pero Spike puso una mirada llena de determinación.

Spike: no me rendiré ¡seguiré luchando hasta que muera!-dijo nuevamente exhalando un enorme pilar de fuego de su boca, pero el dragón negro detuvo el ataque de Spike abriendo su mano izquierda, las llamas verdes de Spike fueron detenidas como si rebotaran contra una pared.

Vulcano: bien si eso es lo que quieres cumpliré tu deseo ¡muere!-entonces hizo retroceder un poco su hombro izquierdo para luego extender su brazo y devolver el ataque de Spike, este se cubrió con ambos brazos poniéndolos en forma de "X", al ser alcanzado por su propio ataque este cayo arrodillando su pierna derecha y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Spike: no lo entiendo, el elemento de fuego debería protegerme de las llamas pero mi cuerpo esta quemado… ¿porque?-decía mientras contemplaba las manchas negras en su cuerpo producto de las quemaduras que recivio del ataque de Vulcano.

Vulcano: bien ha llegado el momento de acabar contigo pero antes de matarte acabare con las últimas esperanzas que te quedan, te diré porque mis llamas lograron dañarte aun cuando portas el elemento del fuego, ese elemento te protege de las llamas normales, incluso hasta podría protegerte de la lava, pero yo manejo las llamas obscuras ya que diciendo de una clase especial de dragones… yo diciendo del legendario dragón del meteoro negro, este dragón era uno de los más fuertes en ese tiempo su fuerza física y enorme poder destructivo no se comparaba con nadie, un día un meteoro cayó del cielo e impacto contra él, el impacto no lo mato, sino que desencadeno un extraño proceso mediante el cual el dragón se fusiono con ese meteorito el cual parecía desprender una energía obscura, el dragón que anteriormente era de color naranja sufrió un cambio muy drástico, su piel se tornó completamente negra, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus llamas cambiaron a un tono obscuro, negro con violeta, estas llamas eran capaces de derretir lo que sea tenía un poder destructivo incontenible, nosotros sus descendientes tenemos la misma capacidad, asique no importa que hayas conseguido el elemento del fuego, este no te protegerá para siempre, aunque admito que me asombra su poder, de no ser por su protección ya te habría reducido a cenizas en un instante sin necesidad de usar mis técnicas secretas, eh pasado toda mi vida entrenado y perfeccionando mis técnicas, he logrado un perfecto dominio de las llamas asique no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí-explico dejando desconcertado a Spike, entonces comprendió que el poder de Vulcano era tan grande que podía destruirlo por completo aun con la protección de su elemento.

Spike:" oh no, estoy en serios problemas… si no hago algo rápido terminara por destruirme, pero que puedo hacer… no puedo usar ataques simples… tal vez esto funcione, es mi última esperanza"-se puso débilmente de pie y empezó a arder su energía, todo su cuerpo empezó a envolverse con llamas verdes, entonces exclamo.

Spike: ESTRELLA IGNEA- entonces una estrella de fuego que fue girando a medida que iba en dirección a Vulcano.

Vulcano: ¿qué diablos es eso?-Vulcano fue derribado y cayo de la plataforma.

Spike: ha ha ha lo conseguí…-decía jadeando pero el dragón negro salió volando desde las profundidades.

Vulcano: ni creas que con eso me vencerás toma esto FUEGO OBSCURO-dijo lanzando una esfera de fuego negro cuyo centro era violeta, Spike tomo la esfera con ambas manos tratando de frenar el ataque de Vulcano, pero la esfera lo impulsaba en dirección al borde, este era llevado hacia atrás arrastrado sus pies, entonces la esfera exploto.

Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-el dragón quedo tirado en el piso con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Vulcano: bien esta pelea ya se ha extendido demasiado, extinguiré la flama de tu vida con mi técnica más poderosa, te lo has ganado dragón-le dijo mientras Spike hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse, el dragón negro extendió ambos brazos y abrió las manos colocándolas en paralelo, su cuerpo se cargó de energía resplandeciendo de una energía violeta, luego esa energía fue recorriendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, una esfera negra con centro violeta apareció, había energía rodeando a la esfera como si fuera un sol entonces cuando la esfera se hizo casi tan grande como el dragon este exclamo.

Vulcano: EXPLOSION INFERNAL!-dijo lanzando la esfera en contra del dragón.

Spike: ¡ahora!-dijo en el momento en que la esfera llego hacia él, entonces una enorme explosión se produjo cubriendo de fuego todo el lugar y destruyendo por completo la plataforma sobre la que se encontraban.

Vulcano: esa lagartija me causo muchos problemas pero finalmente lo elimine, ahora donde está el elemento-decía mirando a todos lados mientras flotaba moviendo sus alas, el humo aún no se dispersaba cuando de repente vio algo arriba de él, Spike apareció dándole una patada con su pie derecho haciendo que Vulcano se golpee contra la pared del volcán.

Vulcano: ¿pero cómo… cómo pudiste sobrevivir…? el destino de aquel que enfrente la explosión infernal nos ninguno más que la muerte.

Spike: lo conseguí gracias a mis poderes psíquicos-dijo mientras flotaba moviendo sus alas.

Vulcano: ¿poderes psíquicos…?-

Spike: asi es, logre tele transportarme a lo más alto del volcán un segundo antes de que tu ataque me alcanzara-

Vulcano: "Jamás había visto a alguien como el… ¿qué clase de dragón es Spike? "-dijo en su mente viendo sorprendido al dragón que había logrado sobrevivir a su ataque más fuerte.

Vulcano: esta vez no fallare, ¡con este ataque pondré fin a esta batalla de una vez por todas!-dijo nuevamente extendiendo sus brazos y habiendo sus manos, sus palmas quedaron enfrentadas y nuevamente el cuerpo del dragón negro empezó a resplandecer de color violeta.

Spike: "oh no apenas logre sobrevivir a ese ataque y ya casi no me queda energía… es una técnica terrible no hay forma de que pueda volver a evitarla… cálmate, clámate Spike debes pensar en algo, analízalo detenidamente y encontraras su punto débil… oh a quien engaño su técnica no tiene punto débil se acabó…"-decía en su mente pero escucho una voz que parecía hablarle a su mente, era una voz masculina pero no era la de Nightwolf.

?: "escúchame dragón que porta el elemento del fuego"-Spike desvió su atención hacia esa voz la cual no savia de donde provenía.

Spike:"¿quién eres?"-

?: "eso no es importante, escúchame porque no tienes mucho tiempo, tu no debes perder, es tu destino, eres el guardián que luchara para devolver la paz al mundo, el poder que ha sellado tu elemento es tan fuerte, como si una parte del sol estuviera dentro de ti y tu eres el único que puede controlarla"-la voz era muy profunda y serena.

Spike:"lo siento… eh intentado todo pero no puedo derrotar a Vulcano… no sé cómo usar el poder de mi elemento… yo eh fallado…"-

?:"aun no has fallado dragón, aun puedes ganar"-

Spike:"¿ganar… cómo?-

?:" el fuego no es solo destrucción, es calor, es energía, es vida, sin el fuego la vida no sería posible, los seres vivos no podrían habitar este planeta, así como el sol brinda su calidez a la tierra y la ilumina con sus rayos, tu debes ser uno con esa energía, debes encontrar la energía… esa parte del sol que habita en tu interior, cuando lo hagas desataras el verdadero poder de tu elemento, puedes hacerlo dragón Spike…"-la voz parecía muy savia pero dejo de hablar repentinamente.

Spike" espera ¿dime como lo hago…?oh no"-el dragón nuevamente concentro su atención en su oponente.

Vulcano: di tus últimas palabras dragón porque este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba, te sepultare para siempre en este gran volcán ¡muere!-Spike estaba muy asustado, pero cerro los ojos y los abrió observando fijamente al dragón negro, concentrándose lo más posible.

Spike:"de acuerdo concéntrate… siente la energía… la energía"-dice mirando fijamente la enorme esfera que se había creado.

(melodía de fondo Saint Seiya - Glide! Pegasus desde el minuto 3:00)

Vulcano: ¡MUERE! EXPLOSION INFERNAL-dijo lanzando su ataque, Spike trato de detener la enorme esfera que era tan grande como su cuerpo, pero el impulso de la esfera lo hacía retroceder.

Spike:"concéntrate"-decía cerrando los ojos, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no eran suficientes para detener a esa esfera.

Vulcano: no podrás detener mi ataque con tu mano ¡ríndete!-

Spike:"debo concentrarme… debo sentir la energía"-entonces el cuerpo de Spike empezó a rodearse de un aura amarilla, la esfera de fuego dejo de avanzar y se detuvo en seco.

Vulcano: ¿que…? no es posible…-dijo sorprendiéndose, el cuerpo de Spike empezó a absorber la energía de la esfera, haciendo que esta desaparezca, el cuerpo de Spike estaba brillando completamente de un color naranja dorado el cual se tornó en un amarillo casi blanco, la enorme energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Spike era tan poderosa que empezaba a abrir grietas en el gran volcán que resistió incluso la explosión infernal, el cuerpo de Spike desprendía una luz enceguecedora como si fuera una supernova.

Vulcano: ¿qué es eso…?el inútil de Spike no pudo haber hecho eso…-la energía de Spike seguía aumentando cada vez más como si pudiera llegar a infinito.

Vulcano: esa es… la misma técnica con la que el antiguo guardia destruyo mi cuerpo-dijo tapándose los ojos con su brazo, cegando por la luz que desprendía Spike.

Spike: Vulcano eres un ser malvado que solo quiere destruir todo a su alrededor, alguien como tú no es digno del elemento del fuego, acabare con tu ambición de una vez por todas-entonces fue volando a gran velocidad desplegando una luz tan fuerte como la del sol, Vulcano lanzaba esferas obsecras pero estas se deshacían al entrar en la superficie de la esfera de luz que rodeaba a Spike, este se detuvo justo enfrente de Vulcano, entonces el dragón negro lanzo un golpe con su puño izquierdo, pero este se desintegro lo que causo que el dragón negro retrocediera, entonces Spike hunde su puño izquierdo en el pecho de Vulcano, el cuerpo del dragón negro se empieza a desintegrar, Spike alcanza a agarrar la piedra roja donde estaba encerrado el espíritu del dragón.

Vulcano:¡ es imposible…! ¡yo soy el guerrero más fuerte…!-el cuerpo de Vulcano se desintegro por completo y Spike aplasto la roca roja con su puño, entonces se abrió un vórtice que absorbió a Spike.

_¿Qué amenazas les esperan a nuestros guardianes en el templo del eclipse? ¿Lograran salvar a Equestria? y ¿qué habrá pasado con las tres guardianas que entraron al cuarto templo? Date prisa dragón alcanza a tus amigas lo antes posible, la verdadera batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo va a comenzar._

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Perdón por la demora y gracias por la paciencia, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que comenten cual les pareció a ustedes la mejor batalla de los guardianes por su elemento, gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima!**_


	11. El Ataque del Espectro Asesino

El Ataque del Espectro Asesino

Resumen

(Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (saint seiya) Soundtrack 1)

_Dice la leyenda que cada vez que el mal amenace con apoderarse de Equestria aparecerán los guardianes elementales para devolver la paz y la armonía, los 4 elegidos para portar las distintas gemas elementales fueron a diferentes dimensiones para obtener su elemento, Applebloom enfrenta al implacable Argol guardián de la dimensión de tierra, este utilizando su terrible estruendo del gigante casi derrota a Applebloom, pero reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, la potrilla pelirroja logra ponerse de pie y desatar el verdadero poder de su elemento logrando utilizar el impacto de meteoro para derrotarlo y liberar a su hermana y a su amiga, por otra parte Sweetie Belle se enfrentaba al terror de los mares Hydro en la dimensión de los hielos eternos, la unicornio lucha desesperadamente pero su ataque el rayo de hielo no lo afecta ya que el cuerpo del calamar está adaptado para soportar muy bajas temperaturas, finalmente estando al borde de la muerte, Sweetie desata el poder de su elemento y logra llegar al 0 absoluto congelando a Hydro y lanzándose con sus últimas energías para salvar a Rarity pero al quedar inconsciente ambas son salvadas por Twilight, en la dimensión de las corrientes de viento ascendente la pegaso Scootaloo reta a duelo a Storm Eagle, el águila logra malherir a la pegaso, y casi logra hacerla caer en las estalagmitas donde mueren todos los que intenta llegar al elemento del viento, pero está recordando las palabras de RaimbowDash se vuelve a levantar y dando todo de si logra romper la barrera del sonido y así logra derrotar al águila, finalmente en el gran volcán Spike se da cuenta de que su elemento descansa en el interior del volcán y en un acto desesperado por obtenerlo se lanza hacia la lava pero logra resurgir del interior del volcán como el fénix, entonces el malvado Vulcano hace su aparición, este no representa muchos problemas para Spike hasta utilizar el collar que le dio Dalila y así logra volver a su antigua forma de dragón, Spike casi queda incinerado por la terrible explosión infernal de Vulcano pero con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos y recordando la razón de su lucha logra absorber el ataque del dragón negro y aumentar su energía la cual arde tanto que alcanza una temperatura muy cercana a la del sol convirtiéndose en una supernova y así logra derrotar a su oponente, la verdadera batalla por Equestria está a punto de comenzar._

Fin del Resumen

En el cielo se abre un vórtice el cual deja ver a Spike quien cae en la entrada del templo con su forma normal de bebe dragón, entonces Shadowmoon quien lo ve muestra una pequeña sonrisa y se acerca poniendo su pata delantera derecha sobre el haciendo que el resto del agua curativa que quedaba en la vasija envolviera por completo al dragón curando todas sus heridas, entonces un resplandor blanco sale y las quemaduras del cuerpo del pequeño dragón y este abre los ojos.

Spike: shadowmoon eres tú?-

Shadowmoon: si Spike estaba esperando que regresaras, dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

Spike: si ya eh recuperado mis fuerzas y dime ¿que paso con las demás ponis? Oh no puede ser están todas aquí-dijo muy contento al ver a sus amigas a salvo pero algo le llamo la atención.

Spike: ¿pero… porque no despiertan?-

Shadowmoon: tus amigas están débiles porque Dalila las coloco en las otras tres dimensiones para que las criaturas que resguardaban los elementos se alimentaran de sus energías y se volvieran más fuertes, ella coloco a dos de tus amigas en cada dimensión y cuando las demás guardianas elementales derrotaban a las bestias que custodiaban cada dimensión eran liberadas-

Spike: entonces ¿eso significa que las demás ya han obtenido su elemento?-

Shadowmoon: así es, tus amigas ya se han dirigido al cuarto templo debes alcanzarlas cuanto antes-

Spike: está bien… a una cosa más, cuando estaba en la dimensión de fuego una voz me hablo y me dijo lo que era realmente el fuego, me mostro su esencia y eso me ayudo a ganar, ¿tu sabes de quien podría tratarse? tal vez tengamos otro aliado-

Shadowmoon: yo también pude escucharlo pero no tengo idea de quien es…-

Spike: ¿acaso se tratara del antiguo guardián del elemento del fuego?-

Shadowmoon: no lo creo, hace tiempo que los antiguos guardianes desaparecieron, pero de todos modos eso no importa ahora, debes darte prisa y alcanzar a tus amigas cuanto antes-dijo en un tono muy serio.

Spike: de acurdo, por favor cuida de mis amigas hasta que regresemos-dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto templo.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes lo hare, buena suerte!-entonces el dragón entro al cuarto templo corriendo, una vez dentro empezó a caminar despacio y se puso en guardia observando a todos lados, pero el templo parecía vacío como si no hubiera nadie resguardándolo.

Spike: baya parece que las chicas ya acabaron con el guardián de este templo- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza mientras caminaba, pero se quedó helado al ver unos pilares de cristal carmesí, cuando el dragón se acercó a ellos se dio cuenta que en su interior estaban sus amigas, las demás guardianas elementales, una en cada pilar, al ver esto entro en pánico, algún ser extremadamente fuerte logro derrotarlas a las tres juntas, el dragón se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar cuando cayó un rayo cerca del templo iluminándolo por unos intestes lo cual permitió ver a un ser que estaba en una esquina del templo observando, todo era oscuro debido a las tinieblas que cubrían los cuatro templos y se seguía extendiendo en dirección a Poniville, Spike alcanzo a verlo y se puso en guardia aunque estaba muy nervioso.

Spike: ¿quién eres tú..?-mientras tanto en el primer templo, Dalila estaba a los pies del altar que se encontraba en ese templo cuando de pronto entro un soldado serpiente.

Soldado Serpiente: señorita Dalila, acaban de informarme que los guardianes han entrado al cuarto templo-

Dalila: vaya parece que esas inútiles bestias que convoque para proteger los elementos no sirvieron de nada, además no hay guardián que proteja el cuarto templo, bien preparen las defensas, no permitan que esas sabandijas avancen un solo paso más-dijo mirando al soldado serpiente con una cara de ira, pero entonces la misma voz misteriosa volvió a hablar.

?: no será necesario, ellos no pasaran del cuarto templo-dijo la misteriosa voz muy confiada.

Dalila: pero mi señor ¿cómo lo sabe?, no hay nadie que resguarde el cuarto templo, ya que Necros uno de sus mejores discípulos desapareció misteriosamente y él era el encargado de proteger ese templo, ni la bestia más poderosa podría contra 4 guardianes elementales a la vez-dijo la loba algo preocupada.

?:no te preocupes, porque el guardián que protege ese templo es más poderoso que cualquier bestia, solo espera y veras…-luego la voz dejo de hablar, la loba seguía preocupada asique le ordeno a un soldado serpiente que trajera un espejo, el soldado lo sostuvo enfrente de la loba y apareció la imagen del interior del cuarto templo, en el cual se veía a Spike observando fijamente a la misteriosa figura que se acercó unos pasos en dirección al dragón para dejarse ver, este era un ser de cuatro patas un poco más alto que un poni adulto, tenía una armadura negra que le cubría las patas delanteras, su espalda, sus costados y también las patas traseras hasta la mitad del muslo, tenía orejas puntiagudas, una máscara también negra con ojos de cristal amarillo, y un diamante carmesí en el centro del pecho, este se quedó mirando fijamente al dragón.

Spike:"_qué diablos pasa con este sujeto, su presencia es inquietante, de pronto el aire se tornó más frio, este ser se ve frio y tranquilo como si fuera un espíritu, ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia cuando entre al templo, acaso el habrá derrotado a ¿Applebloom Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo_?"-el misterioso ser solo se quedaba quieto observando fijamente al dragón que lo miraba muy nervioso.

Spike: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE USTEDES SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!-dijo habiendo recobrado el valor, entonces un tornado de fuego envolvió su cuerpo y se transformó nuevamente en un dragón adulto pero de tamaño mediano.

Spike: bien te daré una oportunidad, ¡saca a mis amigas de esos pilares o te reduciré a cenizas!-dijo con una mirada amenazante, entonces ese misterioso ser levanto su pata derecha, al hacer esto el dragón se dio cuenta que su enemigo tenia garras, este apunto su pata en dirección al dragón, entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento impacto al dragón llevándolo hacia atrás haciendo que se golpee con una de las paredes del templo, la presión del aire que lo golpeaba era tan fuerte que el muro del templo empezó a fisurarse, luego la terrible corriente de viento se detuvo y el dragón cayó al suelo.

Spike: "increíble… logro aplastarme contra el muro con solo apuntarme con su pata… no cabe duda de que se trata de un enemigo sumamente fuerte, debo derrotarlo lo antes posible o este podría ser nuestro fin"-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Spike: ¡bien ahora es mi turno de atacar!-dijo inhalando todo el aire que pudo inflando su pecho, entonces desprendió una gran llamarada que cubrió el templo por completo, luego de unos segundos las llamas se dispersaron y el misterioso ser seguía observándolo en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera había tratado de moverse para evitar el ataque de Spike.

Spike: no es posible… este sujeto me está subestimando ¡BIEN HABER QUE TE PARESE ESTO!-dijo reuniendo toda la energía en su cuerpo, entonces cruzo sus brazos en forma de X y extendió sus alas.

Spike: CAÑON DE MAGMA-grito entonces salieron de sus alas dos disparos de magma, el espectro levanto su pata izquierda la cual se ilumino de color violeta y salieron muchas ráfagas que no solo detuvo el cañón de magma de Spike sino que alcanzaron a golpearlo, el ataque fue tan poderoso que logro traspasar las duras escamas del dragón y logro hacerle varios cortes en su cuerpo, Spike se arrodillo poniendo su mano derecha en el piso y cerrando su mano izquierda con su codo flexionado hacia atrás mientras sangraba.

Spike: bien solo me queda una cosa más por intentar… si esto no funciona estaré en graves problemas-el dragón nuevamente se puso de pie, pero antes que pudiera preparar su ataque el espectro se desvaneció en el aire, el dragón empezó a ver en todas direcciones pero no logro ver a su enemigo cuando recibió un gran corte en la espalda, entonces se dio vuelta pero no logro ver nada cuando sufrió otro corte en la mejilla izquierda.

Spike: "_este tipo me tiene acorralado, no puedo ni verlo, es como tratar de luchar con un fantasma_"-entonces en un intento desesperado por defenderse, el dragón empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego en todas direcciones pero sin resultado, cuando empezaba a recibir cada vez más cortes, en la pierna izquierda, en el brazo derecho, en el pecho en el hombro izquierdo, los ataques cada vez se hacían más rápidos y más fuertes.

Spike: "maldición no puedo atacar ni defenderme… estoy entre la espada y la pared"-decía mientras recibía los golpes, pequeños destellos aparecían en toda la habitación golpeando el cuerpo del dragón cuando a este se le ocurrió una idea, miro hacia arriba y empezó a exhalar fuego encerrándose asimismo en una esfera de fuego para protegerse, al parecer había funcionado porque dejo de recibir golpes cuando de repente una gran ráfaga cortante que parecía la hoja de una enorme espada fue hacia el dragón en forma vertical rompiendo el escudo de fuego y paso a través de su cuerpo, el ataque abrió una gran grieta en el suelo, Spike arrodillo su pierna izquierda, pero extendió ambas manos en dirección a donde había salido el ataque, entonces el espectro apareció rodeado de un aura morada, estaba siendo detenido por los poderes psíquicos de Spike.

Spike: te tengo… ahora no escaparas-dijo reuniendo energía en su cuerpo aumentando su temperatura tanto como pudo mientras detenía a su oponente, el cuerpo de Spike empezó a brillar de color naranja y se tornó amarillo indicando que estaba llegando a su máxima temperatura, entonces el dragón emprendió el vuelo en dirección a su oponente el cual seguía inmovilizado, pero este levanto su cabeza y sus patas delanteras rompiendo el aura mágica de Spike que lo detenía y se desvaneció unos segundos antes de recibir el ataque de Spike, este paso de largo y seguía volando en círculos tratando de encontrarlo, el espectro apareció atrás de el con su pata derecha brillando de color violeta, entonces el dragón recibió cuatro golpes en su pecho lo que lo impulso hacia atrás, arrastrando sus pies en el piso.

Spike: ¡NO ME VENCERAS!-dijo emprendiendo el vuelo aun brillando como un sol en dirección al espectro, este dio un salto en dirección al dragón, Spike flexiono su brazo derecho y preparo su puño para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, y el espectro estaba listo para atacar con su pata derecha resplandeciendo, ambos se cruzaron en el aire, el espectro logro tocar la frente de Spike con su garra, ambos cayeron quedando de espaldas el uno al otro, Spike dejo de brillar e inclino su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y con sus brazos hacia abajo con sus manos abiertas y sus ojos abiertos como platos, se podía ver un punto violeta brillando en la frente de Spike justo en medio de sus dos ojos, el dragón sintió como si una electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo por dentro, entonces se arrodillo y luego dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el suelo siendo finalmente derrotado y recuperando su forma original de bebe dragón, entonces el espectro se acercó caminando hacia Spike y coloco encima de él un pequeño fragmento de cristal carmesí similar al que tenía el en el pecho, pero este se transformó en un pilar encerrando el cuerpo del bebe dragón, mientras tanto en las afueras del templo.

Shadowmoon: "_oh algo no anda bien… pude sentir como Spike aumento su energía a un gran nivel, pero esta disminuyo repentinamente y apenas logro sentir la presencia de las otras tres guardianas, parece como si se estuvieran debilitando cada vez más_"-dijo preocupada mirando en dirección al templo cuando de pronto observa que las mane 6 empezaban a despertar.

Rarity: uy me duele la cabeza-dijo abriendo los ojos y levantándose débilmente al igual que sus amigas.

Applejack: ¿pero que fue lo que sucedió?-dijo la vaquera algo confundida.

Pinkie pie: chicas miren-dijo apuntando su pata en dirección al templo.

Applejack: parece que estamos donde comenzamos-dijo la vaquera.

Raimbow Dash: ¿pero entonces que sucedió? ¿Ganamos o qué?-cuando de repente Flutershy soltó un gran grito, todas sus amigas miraron a la Pegaso que estaba temblando de miedo.

Shadowmoon: hasta que al fin despiertan-dice calmadamente la loba que estaba a una distancia algo alejada de las mane 6.

Flutershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

Rarity: ¿qué sucede?-dijo la unicornio cuando todas la miraron, en ese momento Twiligh recién comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Fluttershy: mimi miren allá chicas… es un lobo… los lobos son carnívoros-dijo temblando.

Pinkie Pie: seguro quiere devorarnos ¡A CORRER!-dijo entrando en pánico, ella y Fluttershy se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

Shadowmoon: esperen yo no…-trato de razonar pero no la escucharon.

Rarity: no por favor, soy demasiado joven y hermosa como para ser devorada-dijo retrocediendo lentamente temblando y sin apartar la vista de la loba.

Applejack: así pues no dejaremos que nadie nos convierta en su almuerzo-dijo la vaquera firmemente al igual que la pegaso azul.

Raimbow Dash: así es, no te tengo miedo, vamos ven-dijo poniéndose en dos patas y lanzando golpes al aire con sus casos delanteros-

Shadowmoon: es que no entienden, yo no quiero hacerles daño-trato de razonar pero no le hicieron caso.

Raimbow Dash: si claro, no caeré en tu trampa, no lograras engañarme-la loba puso su pata derecha en su cara en señal de resignación cuando Twilight finalmente despertó y logro ver lo que sucedía.

Twilight: oigan deténgase dice la verdad-todas miraron asombrada a la unicornio.

Applejack: estas segura?-

Twilight: por supuesto, cuando la vi también desconfié de ella, en el estado en el que estábamos fácilmente pudo habernos comido sin que opusiéramos resistencia, además mírense las heridas que tenían antes han desaparecido-

Rarity: es verdad-

Raimbow Dash: aun así tienes muchas cosas que explicar-

Rarity: si, como porque el cielo se volvió tan obscuro y donde están nuestras hermanas-

Fluttershy: y sentimos haber tratado de atacarla-dijo en voz muy baja la pegaso saliendo del arbusto junto con su amiga-

Shadowmoon: bien acepto sus disculpas, primero me presentare mi nombre es Shadowmoon, no es necesario que se presenten ya se quiénes son, yo he estado ayudando a sus hermanas y a Spike debido a que ellos estaban destinados a convertirse en los nuevos guardianes elementales.

Twilight: ¿te refieres a los guardianes que sellaron a un poderoso ser maligno en este templo hace mucho tiempo? Lo siento pero eso es solo una vieja leyenda-

Shadowmoon: temo que no, la historia está destinada a repetirse otra vez y por lo tanto los nuevos guardianes deberán luchar para evitar que no solo Equestria sino también el mundo sea regido por las tinieblas.

Raimbow Dash: si claro, mira no es que no te creamos, es solo que… eso suena muy loco-dijo la pegaso azul incrédula.

Shadowmoon: no espero que me crean, porque no lo ven ustedes mismas-entonces los ojos de la loba comenzaron a resplandecer de color celeste y el agua de una de las vasijas empezó a flotar y tomo una forma esférica en donde aparecieron las distintas batallas de los 4 pequeños una por una, primero mostro la batalla con la bestia que las convirtió en piedra, luego la batalla de Applebloom, después la de Sweetie Belle, seguidamente la de Scootaloo y por último la de Spike, luego de un momento las mane 6 quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rarity: ooooooh no Sweetie!-dijo con cara d preocupación.

Applejack: conozco a mi hermana desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás mostro esos poderes no lo puedo creer-dice la vaquera asombrada.

Raimbow Dash: eso no es posible, esa mocosa aún no ha aprendido a volar-dice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Twiligh: y Spike no es un feroz guerrero, es mi asistente!-dijo algo histérica.

Shadowmoon: sé que les resulta difícil de creer, pero ahora el destino del mundo depende de esos pequeños-

Rarity: pero como se te ocurre ponerlos en semejante peligro!-le reprocho.

Shadowmoon: ya lo dije es su destino y nadie puede cambiar eso, créanme si pudiera yo misma iría a luchar sola, jamás involucraría a esos 4 niños pero no hay opción-

Twilight: pues no me quedare aquí, yo también iré!-dijo decidida.

Shadowmoon: ni siquiera lo pienses, los enemigos que resguardan los templos son más fuertes que las bestias que les acabo de mostrar, si van solo serán un estorbo-trato de detenerlas.

Twilight: no me importa, iré a ayudar a Spike no puedo dejarlo solo-dijo firmemente.

Raimbow Dash: yo también iré-

Applejack: cuenta conmigo-

Rarity: yo también iré y traeré devuelta a Sweetie-

Pinkie Pie: yo también quiero ir-

Fluttershy: yo… creo que también iré-

Twilight: entonces está decidido, vamos chicas-

Shadowmoon: no alto!-dijo tratando de detenerlas.

Raimbow Dash: apártate de nuestro camino-dijo agresivamente.

Twilight: no lograras detenernos- entonces todas las ponis entraron al cuarto templo sin hacer caso a las advertencias de la loba.

Shadowmoon: nada bueno saldrá de esto-dijo la loba preocupada cuando de repente dirige su atención a las vasijas y se da cuenta de que no tiene más agua en ninguna ya que uso todo el agua de una para curar y el agua que había en la otra la utilizo para formar el espejo de luna, pero cuando termino de mostrar las batallas de los 4 guardianes el agua cayo y fue absorbida por la tierra.

Shadowmoon: maldición no me esperaba que Dalila pusiera guardianes en cada una de las dimensiones en donde estaban los elementos, mi magia no bastara, necesito agua cargada con energía de luna para potenciar mis hechizos curativos y acelerar la recuperación de las heridas, debo darme prisa-dijo corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el manantial donde se encontraban antes, mientras que las mane 6 entraban al templo y veían en todas direcciones.

Dentro del Cuarto Templo del Eclipse

Twilight: este es el templo del eclipse, cielos este lugar es enorme…-

Rarity: tiene un aspecto muy tétrico y este clima solo lo empeora-decía ya que las tinieblas eran acompañadas por rayos.

Fluttershy: tenemos que encontrarlos pronto para salir de aquí lo antes posible-decía temblando con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras temblaba cuando de repente cayo un rayo que se hizo ver fuera del templo.

Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-dijo dando un salto cayendo en las patas de Raimbow Dash.

Raimbow Dash: oye es solo el clima-

Fluttershy: lo sé, pero este ambiente no me asusta mucho-

Pinkie Pie: chicas ¿quién creen que sea el guardian de este templo? Tal vez sea una bestia horrible que nos devorara a todas de un solo bocado-decía temblando mirando hacia todos lados.

Applejack: ya basta, ¿olvidan que hemos enfrentado cosas peores?-

Twilight: Applejack tiene razón, cualquier cosa que este en este templo lo enfrentaremos juntas, como siempre-dijo con confianza mientras iba al frente del grupo alumbrando el camino con su cuerno, nuevamente cayo un rayo y un rincón por el que pasaron las mane 6 donde a simple vista no se veía nada al ser iluminado por la luz del rayo dejo ver al mismo ser enmascarado cuando las ponis llegaron a unos pilares de cristal carmesí, los cuales al ser iluminados por la luz del cuerno de Twiligh dejo ver a los 4 pequeños que estaban encerrados en ellos.

(Mane 6): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-las 6 ponis entraron en pánico, Twilight, Raimbow y Applejack quedaron mirando con terror los pilares, mientras que Fluttershy y Rarity se abrasaban mientras gritaban y Pinkie corría de un lado para otro, entonces una figura oscura salió de uno de los pilares que estaba detrás de las ponis luego todas observaron a esa figura de 4 patas.

Twilight: ¿tú eres quien le hizo esto a Spike, Sweetie, Scoot y Applebloom?-dijo mirando a la misteriosa figura con desprecio pero este ser no respondió.

Twilight: vamos responde!-pero la figura seguía guardando silencio y solo se limitaba a observar fijamente a las 6 ponis.

Raimbow Dash: bien si no los sacas de aí en este mismo instante entonces te obligare por la fuerza!-pero la figura solo observaba mientras una misteriosa niebla empezaba a recubrir todo el templo.

Raimbow Dash: bien tú lo quisiste-la pegaso empezó a volar a toda velocidad en dirección a el espectro mientras la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa, la figura desapareció repentinamente como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, la pegaso al ver que el espectro desapareció empezó a mirar en todas direcciones.

Applejack: cuidado no se separen-entonces las ponis se juntaron mientras veía una sombra pasar rápidamente entre los pilares, las ponis miraban en todas direcciones pero no lograban encontrar a su enemigo mientras que la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa hasta el punto que no lograban ver ni siquiera a quien estaba alado suyo, entonces Fluttershy fue arrastrada hacia atrás, alejándose de sus amigas.

Flutterhy: chicas ayúdenme AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-la pegaso soltó un agudo grito mientras era arrastrada desapareciendo en las tinieblas, su grito se detuvo repentinamente.

Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy!-dijo corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Applejack: no, no te separes-dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde el espectro la atrapo.

Pinkie Pie: por favor no me devores AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-dijo desapareciendo en la niebla y dejando de grita repentinamente, luego Rarity fue arrastrada hacia atrás.

Rarity: NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHH!-decía mientras era arrastrada.

Applejack: Rarity!-dijo enlazando a su amiga, Twilight, RaimbowDash y Applejack sostuvieron la soga entre sus dientes y tiraron, pero la soga se cortó y su amiga desapareció en la niebla.

Twilight: NOOOOOOO!-dijo creando un campo de fuerza mágico.

Applejack: santos corrales que rayos es esa cosa-

Raimbow Dash: es un monstruo-

Twilight: mientras mi campo de fuerza resista estaremos a salvo, hay que encontrar la forma de vencerlo-repentinamente una gran rafaga color violeta que iba en dirección vertical como si fuera la hoja de una espada enorme hizo pedazos el campo de fuerza, en el piso se abrió una grieta, Raimbow y Twilight cayeron de frente y Applejack cayó de espaldas, la vaquera fue capturada rápidamente.

Twilight: no Applejack!-

Raimbow Dash: maldición… ¿¡quieres enfrentarme!? ¡Pues da la cara cobarde!-dijo la pegaso emprendiendo el vuelo, el espectro apareció frente a ella como desafiándola, entonces la pegaso empezó a bolar a su máxima velocidad en dirección al espectro y logro impactar contra este, entonces una gran explosión de colores que se desato en el punto del impacto logro dispersar la niebla haciendo visible todo el templo nuevamente, la unicornio cerro los ojos por la explosión y los abrió sorprendiéndose de lo que había pasado, la pegaso azul estaba inconsciente tira frente a los pies del espectro, este tenía su máscara fisurada .

Twilight: no puede ser…-pero el espectro levanto su garra lanzando una rafa, la unicornio logro evadir el ataque dando un salto hacia el costado.

Twilight: te derrotare y salvare a mis amigas-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno para luego lanzar un gran rayo violeta, el espectro desapareció y reapareció detrás de la unicornio, esta al sentir su presencia se sorprendió y giro rápidamente lanzando otro ataque, pero el espectro desapareció nuevamente y apareció a un costado de ella, la hechicera empezó a lanzar rayos en todos los lugares donde parecía el espectro pero este superando por mucho la velocidad de su rayo desaparecía, finalmente apareció detrás de la hechicera apunto su garra hacia Twilight y la hizo volar lanzando una ráfaga de poder.

Twilight: ¿cómo es posible que pueda moverse tan rápido…?-entonces la máscara fisurada del espectro cayo a suelo y se rompió en dos mitades mostrando su verdadera identidad.

Twilight: tú eres… UN LOBO!-dijo sorprendida, entonces el espectro finalmente hablo.

?:Tu jamás lograras derrotarme, soy mucho más veloz que cualquiera de ustedes, incluso esa pegaso azul que puede moverse un poco más rápido que el sonido nisiuqiera alcanzo a verme, solo alcanzo a golpearme porque deje que lo hiciera, los ponis y los lobos son muy diferentes, los pegasos que son los más rápidos de su raza cuando mucho superar la barrera del sonido, en cambio los guerreros lobos de la elite somos veloces.

( melodia de fondo Saint Seiya Black Saint's Challenge minute 1:18)

?: Nosotros los lobos luchamos a 300.000 km por Segundo-

Twilight: increíble… eso es como darle la vuelta a la tierra 3 veces y media por segundo... es muy rápido… ni en mis sueños podría moverme tan rápido… acaso será imposible vencer a un lobo-decía cerrando los ojos con dolor y desconcierto sabiendo que sin importar lo que intentara ningún ataque podría alcanzarlo.

?: Veo que has entendido la diferencia que existe entre nuestro poderes, esos pilares absorberán la energía vital de tus amigas hasta matarlas pero como tú has demostrado tanto valor al desafiarme te lanzare mi golpe mortal, no te preocupes morirás tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de sufrir es tu recompensa por haber combatido tan valiente mente, has luchado como una verdadera guerrera tus princesas debe estar muy orgullosas, ahora MUERE TWILIGHT!-dijo levantando su garra para asesinar a la unicornio.

_El guardián del cuarto templo ha demostrado un increíble poder, ni siquiera los guardianes han podido derrotarlo y también las 5 ponis fueron abatidas quedando todo en manos de Twilight, ¿podrá la hechicera hacer algo para detener al espectro y salvar a las man los 4 guardianes elementales?_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, extrañaba narrar el resumen, perdón por la demora probablemente tardare de una a dos semanas en actualizar pero si puedo lo hare antes, si no pueden encontrar los soundtrack envíenme un mensaje y se los paso saludos y hasta la próxima.**_


	12. La decisión de Twilight

La decisión de Twilight, La Derrota del Espectro Asesino

(Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (saint seiya) Soundtrack 1)

_La batalla que decidirá el destino de Equestria ha comenzado, los 4 guardianes fueron derrotados por el misterioso guardián que custodia el cuarto templo, las 6 ponis que fueron rescatadas por los guardianes finalmente despertaron, luego de que Shadowmoon les explica la situación estas deciden unirse a la batalla y de están manera ingresan al 4 templo, pero son derrotadas una por una por el misterioso guardián hasta que finalmente Raimbow al estrellarse a gran velocidad contra él logra romper su máscara y finalmente la verdadera identidad del espectro asesino es revelada, Twilight siendo la última en pie se arma de valor para enfrentarlo pero sus ataques resultan inútiles, entonces el espectro asesino se prepara para dar el golpe final…_

(fin del Resumen)

?: MUERE TWILIGHT!-dice levantando su garra la cual se ilumina de un resplandor violeta, la unicornio cierra los ojos esperando el golpe final, la garra del lobo se dirige a gran velocidad hacia la hechicera entonces todo el templo se ilumina con un resplandor violeta.

Twilight: ¿que… que sucedió? ¿ya estoy muerta?-dice la unicornio abriendo los ojos confundida al no sentir ningún golpe, entonces ve una especie de espejo cristalino circular que apareció frente a ella, este se fisura para finalmente romperse en mil pedazos, los pedazos caen al suelo y se desvanecen, entonces una voz resuena en la entrada del templo.

Shadowmoon: aún es muy pronto para darse por vencida Twilight Sparkle- decía la loba blanca mientras caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la unicornio cargando una vasija llena de agua la cual estaba atada a su cuerpo con una correa.

Twilight: tú eres… ¡Shadowmoon! ¿Fuiste tú quien me salvo?-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Shadowmoon: por suerte pude conjurar mi espejo de luna para que te protegiera una milésima de segundo antes de que fueras alcanzada por ese ataque-decía soltando la corre que rodeaba su cuerpo y dejando la vasija que cargaba a un lado.

Twilight: puedes ayudarnos, este lobo atrapo a Spike y las demás pequeñas en esos pilares, si no los sacamos de aí pronto los pilares absorberán toda su energía vital y ellos morirán, no sé qué clase de enemigo sea el que estamos enfrentando pero jamás había visto alguien tan fuerte, intentamos detenerlo pero nos venció fácilmente- decía la unicornio desesperada.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes Twilight ellos no morirán-respondió tranquilamente.

Twilight: ¿porque estás tan segura?-dijo confundida.

Shadowmoon: ellos están protegidos por el poder de su elemento los cuales actúan como un filtro, los pilares están absorbiendo la energía de su elemento envés de su energía vital, la energía de los elementos es infinita por lo tanto aunque los guardianes elementales estuvieran un millón de años atrapados en esos pilares no morirían-explico la loba.

Shadowmoon: si tus demás amigas estuvieran atrapadas en esos pilares entonces si tendrías que preocuparse ya que en ese caso los pilares absorberían directamente su energía vital y las mataría en cuestión de minutos-dijo la loba tranquilizando a la unicornio.

Twilight: ¿¡Que!? ¿Entonces ese lobo solo nos estaba tomando el pelo?-dijo molesta.

?: jajajaja abecés olvido lo lista que eres Shadowmoon, dime ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que has venido hasta aquí?-dijo el lobo luciendo una sonrisa maligna, una line sombría unía sus ojos los cuales parecían no tener brillo.

Shadowmoon: no quiero tener que luchar contigo…-dijo la loba cerrando los ojos.

Shadowmoon: pero no puedo permitir que detengas a los guardianes ni que mates a estas ponis que nada tienen que ver, ellas son inocentes y are lo que sea necesario para ayudarlas… aun si eso significa luchar contigo… hermano…-dijo en un tono muy serio, la hechicera quedo atónita.

Twilight: espera… dijiste que él es tu… hermano?-dijo sin poder creerlo.

Shadowmoon: así es… él es mi hermano Nightwolf-dijo cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió y miro fijamente al lobo azul.

Twilight: ¿y porque nos está atacando?-

Shadowmoon: no lo sé… pero este ser oscuro, cruel y despiadado que esta frente a nosotras no es mi hermano, de eso estoy segura… mi hermano es muy fuerte pero también es dulce y muy considerado… el siempre protegía a los más débiles sin importar de que especie sean y sobretodo sin pedir nada a cambio-la loba tiene los ojos brillosos y demuestra una mirada muy triste-

Shadowmoon: luego de que nos desterraron estuvimos huyendo sin rumbo de un lugar a otro, no podíamos estar en un mismo lugar por más de un día porque era peligroso, éramos considerados traidores y pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas, mi hermano se quedaba de guardia casi toda la noche mientras yo dormía y también se encargaba de traer los alimentos, a veces íbamos a lugares tan inhóspitos y desolados que se nos hacía muy difícil conseguir comida y agua… mi hermano ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí mismo abecés mentía diciendo que ya había comido por el camino algunas cosas… pero la verdad era que la poca comida que conseguía me la daba a mí… aun cuando le decía que compartiéramos la comida él se negaba hasta el final… siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento… jamás me abandono… es por eso que decidí dejar de depender de él… jure que me haría fuerte para valerme por mi misma con mi propia fuerza así dejaría de ser una carga para mi hermano…-dice la loba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Twilight: vaya su vida fue muy difícil pero almenos se cuidaban el uno al otro… Nightwolf cuido de ti en todo momento… así es como debería ser un hermano mayor… ¿y que paso después?-dijo la unicornio en un tono algo nostálgico recordando a su hermano y sabiendo que tal vez después de esto no lo volvería a ver, la loba siguió con el relato.

Shadowmoon: nosotros también teníamos gobernantes que eran entidades divinas muy poderosas, yo me encontraba en un orfanato mientras mi hermano se encontraba en CryWolf Forest un lugar de escasos recursos donde la muerte ronda en todo momento, es un desierto rocoso en donde habitan las bestias más fuertes y feroces, es el lugar en donde los aspirantes a guardianes van a cumplir su prueba final, lo único que deben hacer es permanecer en ese infierno durante un año, de los 1000 lobos que van a ese lugar cuando mucho vuelven 6 o 7, desde que se fue cada día he orado por mi hermano con la esperanza de que vuelva sano y salvo, la Princesa Greys una de las entidades que nos gobernaban visito el orfanato una tarde, ella se enteró de nuestra difícil situación y decidió instruirme, me tomo como su protegida y me llevo al castillos, ella me dio un libro que contenía los hechizos más antiguos y poderosos que habían descubierto los lobos a lo largo del tiempo y también tenía diversos contenidos entre ellos la leyenda de los guardianes elementales, empecé a entrenar, ella me enseño a controlar mi energía mágica y aprendí diversos hechizos, sobretodo de curación, la princesa también podía predecir el futuro y me dijo que estaba destinada a algo grande pero que debía tener mucho cuidado porque veía una gran tormenta en mi futuro, luego de que mi hermano volvió se desato la gran guerra entre lobos y ponis, para estar cerca de mi hermano fui enfermera voluntaria y curaba a los heridos, cuando mi hermano salvo a la princesa Luna tuvimos que huir porque fuimos considerados traidores y lo único que pude llevar conmigo es ese libro que la princesa me confió, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos huyendo encontramos un manantial muy hermoso y un lugar lleno de vida oculto en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree, pensamos que estaríamos a salvo aí, empecé a entrenar junto con mi hermano para hacerme fuerte como el, yo buscaba el equilibrio perfecto entre cuerpo, mente y alma, finalmente nos cansamos de huir y decidimos quedarnos en ese lugar, han pasado mil años desde entonces- dijo la loba recordando cada obstáculo que atravesaron juntos.

Twilight: WOW ¡¿dijiste mil años?!¿¡Entonces ustedes son inmortales!?-dijo sorprendida, el lobo solo estaba observando atentamente sin decir nada.

Shadowmoon: no… cuando encontramos ese lugar le conté a mi hermano que los nuevos guardianes surgirían dentro de 1000 años, entonces decidimos ayudar a los futuros guardianes, ambos nos metimos en lo más profundo del manantial y utilice mi magia para sellarnos en un domo de hielo durante mil años, así también dejarían de buscarnos, el domo se rompió hace algunos años dejándonos libres, averiguamos que tiempo era y estuvimos muy atentos a todas las señales, y a la vez yo aproveche el tiempo para fortalecer mis conocimientos y hacerme más fuerte- explico la loba.

Twilight: ya veo, ¿entonces tú debes ser una hechicera maestra no es así?-

Shadowmoon: así es y no solo una hechicera también soy una guerrera, aunque no me gustan las batallas y mi fuerza física no sea tan grande, puedo moverme a la misma velocidad que mi hermano y mi falta de fuerza física se compensa con mis conocimientos en hechizos míticos, arriba esos ánimos Twilight que aún no nos han vencido, no podemos morir aún porque tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo con fervor y una sonrisa confiada.

Twilight: ¿entonces sabes como detener a tu hermano?-dijo con una sonrisa disimulada recuperando las esperanzas.

Shadowmoon: tal vez…-dijo la loba dirigiendo su mirada al diamante carmesí en el pecho del lobo.

Nightwolf: si ya terminaron de hablar las eliminare a las dos-esto hizo que ambas se pusieran en guardia mirando fijamente el lobo.

Shadowmoon: escúchame atentamente Twilight no tenemos mucho tiempo, puedo sentir una fuerte energía que va dirigida a esa joya, alguien está controlando a mi hermano y eso explica porque él no puede luchar con toda su fuerza, si mi hermano estuviera usando su verdadera fuerza nosotras ya habríamos muerto, pero cuando alguien controla a otro ser no sabe cómo sacar su máximo poder, eso es algo que solo puede hacer cada individuo, escúchame como hechicera debes tener un buen dominio de la energía-

Twilight: pero que puedo hacer mis hechizos no funcionan contra el-dijo poniéndose nerviosa y empezando a sudar.

Shadowmoon: puedo ver que guardas una profunda conexión con tus amigas, escúchame tal vez ellas estén inconscientes pero gracias a esa conexión tan fuerte que existe entre ustedes, a pesar de estar inconscientes, aún siguen conectadas a ti en cierta forma aunque no puedas verlo no estas luchando sola, todas están luchando junto a ti-en ese momento la unicornio se sorprendió ante tales palabras y recordó la gran amistad que las conectaba, la imagen de sus 5 amigas apareció junto a ella.

Shadowmoon: debes reunir la fuerza de sus elementos y atacar solo tendremos una oportunidad-

Twilight: ¿pero si no funciona y nos esquiva?-decía algo insegura.

Shadowmoon: solo nos queda arriesgarnos, yo detendré a mi hermano, reúne toda la energía que puedas ¡rápido!-decía la loba entonces la hechicera cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, pero el lobo azul luciendo una sonrisa maligna se dispuso a tacar.

Nightwolf: ¡No lo permitiré!-dijo levantando su pata derecha la cual se ilumino con un resplandor violeta, entonces varios rayos de luz se dirigieron hacia Twilight, la unicornio rompió su concentración y puso una cara de susto pero en ese momento la loba blanca dio un salto quedando frente a la hechicera, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca y un gran espejo circular transparente apareció frente a ella protegiéndolas del ataque del lobo.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes te dije que yo detendría a mi hermano tu solo concéntrate en reunir la energía de sus elementos lo más rápido posible-decía la loba utilizando una gran cantidad de energía para fortalecer el espejo para que este resistiera el ataque, el espejo empezaba a fisurarse.

Nightwolf: ¿qué sucede acaso quieres morir primero?-dijo el lobo sorprendido de la repentina táctica de su hermana.

Shadowmoon: ya te lo dije… ¡no permitiré que mates a Twilight ni a nadie!-

Nightwolf: está bien si tantos deseos tienes de morir te complaceré-

Shadowmoon: date… prisa… ¡no sé cuánto tiempo podrá resistir mi espejo!-decía la loba quien comenzaba a agitarse y a jadear, el espejo estaba lleno de fisuras hasta que finalmente se rompió y la loba recibió miles de golpes los cuales la impulsaron fuertemente hacia atrás haciendo que se golpee muy fuerte con la pared del templo agrietándola.

Nightwolf: jajajaja cuando termine con ustedes sus restos quedaran regados por todo el templo-decía el lobo riéndose maliciosamente a medida que su ataque aumentaba su velocidad y se hacía más rápido.

(melodía de fondo Saint Seiya - Glide! Pegasus desde el minuto 3:00)

Twilight: Celestia… Luna… permitan que mi energía sea tan poderosa como la de Nightwolf aunque sea solo por un segundo… permitan que alcance la velocidad de la luz… ¡Celestia!-el cuerpo de las 5 ponis que permanecían inconscientes empezaba a brillar y esa energía iba dirigida a Twilight, el cuerpo de la unicornio al igual que sus ojos empezaba a brillar de un resplandor multicolor, esta empezó a elevarse mientras su cuerpo despedía rayos de luz que iluminaban toda el templo.

Nightwolf: que energía tan poderosa… cómo es posible que esa unicornio tan insignificante pueda arder su energía de esa forma… ¡es inaudito aaaaagh!-decía el lobo volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha cerrando su ojo izquierdo, a la loba no le afectaba ya que esta se adelantó quedando frente a la unicornio dándole la espalda a los rayos que despedía la hechicera, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad.

Shadowmoon: ¡es ahora o nunca!- dijo la loba mientras su cuerpo se cubriera de un aura blanca, esta logro aumentar su energía a un nivel aún más alto que la unicornio demostrando su verdadero poder, su cuerpo empezó a despedir una luz blanca enceguecedora y esta empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el lobo quien se encontraba a unos metros de ambas.

Nightwolf: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME DEJARE VENCER POR USTEDES!-dijo el lobo dando un salto haciendo que su pata derecha se ilumine con un resplandor violeta.

Shadowmoon: ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!-exclamo la loba quien se convirtió en una flecha que largaba rayos de luz blanca a medida que avanzaba, esta atravesó al lobo en el aire deshaciendo el campo de fuerza que emanaba el diamante que tenía el lobo, el diamante se fisuró y su armadura se hizo pedazos excepto por una parte del pecho en donde estaba esa joya maligna.

Shadowmoon: seas quien seas abandona el cuerpo de mi hermano-dijo la loba en la milésima de segundo que se cruzaron en el aire, la escena se detiene mostrando a ambos lobos uno de espalda al otro y luego mostrando la expresión en sus rostros, la loba blanca tiene una mirada firme y decidida, al oír estas palabras el lobo azul muestra una expresión de sorpresa abriendo sus ojos como platos con una línea negra uniendo sus ojos denotando esa expresión maligna.

Twilight: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-la unicornio lanzo un rayo arcoíris que fue más potente que nunca y este golpeo al lobo haciendo que el cristal se desintegrara, una gran explosión se logró escuchar en todo el templo, la unicornio bajo al suelo y ese ambiente pesado y tétrico había desaparecido como si la oscuridad hubiera sido derretida por la luz de la esperanza.

Shadowmoon: ¿estás bien Twilight?-pregunto la loba acercándose a ella tranquilamente.

Twilight: si estoy bien, quien me preocupa ahora son los demás-dijo la unicornio observando a sus amigas.

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes ellas estarán bien solo tienen algunas heridas superficiales-dijo mientras se dirigía a los pilares entonces poso su pata izquierda sobre ellos una resplandor salió de la pata de la loba haciendo que los pilares se rompieran en mil pedazos y los pequeños cayeron al suelo, la loba prosiguió a utilizar el agua de luna para curar a los 4 guardianes, a las 5 ponis y finalmente a su hermano.

Shadowmoon: listo, es todo ahora solo queda esperar que despierten-dijo en tono de alivio.

Twilight: que bueno…-dijo la unicornio cuando noto que la loba estaba mirando hacia arriba en forma pensativa.

Twilight: ¿ocurre algo Shadowmoon?-dijo mirando a la loba que estaba muy pensativa.

Shadowmoon: oh no es nada importante-dijo con una voz muy serena y luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Shadowmoon:"_Que clase de ser es el que esta de tras de todo esto… ni siquiera mi hermano pudo detenerlo… no cabe duda de que se trata de alguien inimaginablemente fuerte… solo espero que los guardianes puedan detener a este ser maligno sino el mundo se sumergirá en las tinieblas para siempre"-_dijo la loba muy preocupada.

_¿Qué amenazas les esperaran a los guardianes en el próximo templo? ¿Podrán hacerle frente a esta gran amenaza o el mundo estará destinado a sumergirse en las tinieblas para siempre?_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Perdón por la demora espero que les haya gustado el cap aunque fue un poco corto jeje como siempre muchas gracias por seguir mi historia todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, tratare de actualizar tan pronto pueda pero es probable que tarde lo mismo en subir el próximo cap si puedo lo subiré antes hasta la próxima.**_


	13. El Laberinto de Cristal

El Laberinto del Cristal Carmesí

(Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (saint seiya) Soundtrack 1)

_La batalla más grande de todos los tiempos ha comenzado, valor guardianes de Equestria deben cruzar por los cuatro templos del Eclipse y detener al perverso ser que amenaza con sumergir al mundo en las tinieblas, las 6 guardianas de los elementos de la armonía ingresaron al cuarto templo para ayudar a los 4 guardianes elementales, estas se dan cuenta de que todos habían sido derrotados y encerrados en pilares de cristal, repentinamente un misterioso ser aparece frente a ellas y las derrota una por una hasta que finalmente solo queda Twilight, está armándose de valor decide enfrentarlo, cuando el espectro lanza su golpe final para eliminar a la hechicera milagrosamente esta es protegida por el espejo de Luna que conjuro Shadowmoon quien llega justo a tiempo para salvarla, esta al ingresar al templo se da cuenta de que el causante de todo esto era nada más ni nada menos que Nighwolf su hermano mayor, sin más alternativa ella decide unir fuerzas con Twilight para combatir al espectro, esta con ayuda de la energía de los elementos de la armonía logra elevar su energía al mismo nivel que Nightwolf y así logran derrotarlo y salvar a sus amigas y a los 4 guardianes._

(Fin del Resumen)

En el primer templo resonaba una voz muy furiosa, mientras sus súbditos entre ellos Dalila, un misterioso búho y soldados serpiente escuchaban algo tensos.

?:¡Miserables lobos! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a entrometerse en mis planes!? Me están desafiando, pero todos los que me desafiaron a excepción de los guardianes elementales fueron enviados a las sombras y allí fueron consumidos completamente por las tinieblas sin dejar rastro alguno- lo último que exclamo la voz hizo que todos a su alrededor excepto el búho temblaran y bajaran la mirada, al parecer le tenían mucho miedo a ese misterioso ser.

?: pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, esta vez no permitiré que esos aspirantes a guardianes me vuelvan a encerrar en este templo, lamentaran el día que decidieron poner un pie en este lugar-entonces fue interrumpido por la loba quien se veía muy tensa.

Dalila: mi señor, le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no permitiré que esos mocosos pongan un pie en este templo, el tercer templo se convertirá en su tumba se lo garantizo, me encargare personalmente de ello-dijo la loba más decidida.

?: más te vale, tú me has fallado muchas veces y si vuelves a fallar una vez más experimentaras mi ira ¡ahora largo!-dijo la misteriosa voz muy molesta.

Dalila: si señor, le prometo que esta vez no le fallare…-dijo la loba en un tono muy bajo como de susurro y luego se retiró.

Dalila: esos malditos mocosos como se atreven a hacerme quedar en ridículo ante mi amo, me las pagaran-decía con saña mientras se dirigía al tercer templo, mientras tanto en el cuarto templo.

Spike: Twilight!-decía mientras corría a abrazar a la unicornio, los 4 pequeños despertaron y se pusieron muy felices al ver que se encontraban cerca de sus seres queridos.

Spike: ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

Twilight: vine a buscarte me tenías muy preocupada- decía con una leve sonrisa mientras abrazaba al pequeño dragón con sus patas delanteras.

Spike: no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Twilight: lo sabemos Shadowmoon nos mostró todo-

Rarity: nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes cuando entramos a este templo y los encontramos en ese estado… ¡TEMIMOS LO PEOR!-dijo en un tono muy dramático mientras explotaba en llanto y abrasaba a su pequeña hermanita sofocándola.

SweetieBelle: hermana… no puedo respirar-decía mientras su hermana mayor la abrazaba con gran fuerza.

Fluttershy: pero nos alegra que se encuentren bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Applejack: y sobre todo nos sentimos muy orgullosas de ustedes supieron afrontar bien los problemas-decía mientras sobaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

Pinkie Pie: ESTO AMERITA UNA FIESTA!-decía la poni terrestre saltando de un lado a otro.

RaimbowDash: porque no me dijiste que sabias volar tan bien mocosa sique le diste su merecido a esa águila presumida-

Scootaloo: se podría decir que aprendí de la mejor-decía guiñándole un ojo y abrasando a la pegaso azul, luego notaron a Nightwolf quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo y estaba siendo observado atentamente por su hermana.

Applebloom: no… puedo… creerlo…-decía la potrilla observando a su maestro, el mismo que los ataco, los cuatro pequeños quedaron atónitos al verlo y no se explicaban que era lo que había pasado.

SweetieBelle: pero… ¿porque…?-decía desconcertada.

Scootaloo: ¡podría alguien explicarnos que es lo que acaba de pasa!-decía exigiendo una explicación.

Twilight: yo lo derrote con ayuda de Shadowmoon-

Spike: ¿pero cómo lo hicieron? El es muy fuerte- decía sorprendido.

Applebloom: ¿nosotros ni siquiera alcanzamos a verlo como es que lo derrotaron?-

Twilight: a decír verdad todo fue gracias a Shadowmoon, si ella no me hubiera ayudado probablemente no habríamos vivido para contarlo-

Shadowmoon: no se preocupen les mostrare lo que paso-los ojos de la loba empezaron a brillar con un resplandor blanco y el agua de la vasija empezó a flotar y tomo una forma circular, entonces se alcanzaron a ver los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que el lobo lanzo el golpe definitivo a Twilight, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la increíble batalla librada por la loba blanca y la unicornio.

Spike: baya Twilight tu poder supero todo lo que había visto hasta ahora-decía mirando a la unicornio con admiración.

SweetieBelle: y Shadowmoon es muy fuerte también, con ese aspecto tan tranquilo que tiene quien lo hubiera pensado-

Shadowmoon: jejeje las apariencias engañan, aunque las batallas no son lo mío preferiría evitarlas, solo quiero vivir en paz-decía con una voz muy serena.

Applebloom: y le debemos una disculpa a Nightwolf… no lo hizo apropósito después de todo-decía apenada con una sonrisa incomoda.

Scootaloo: si… hicimos mal en desconfiar de el- decía avergonzada.

(Scootaloo&Applebloom&SweetieBelle&Spike): lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono.

Shadowmoon: está bien le daré sus disculpas cuando despierte, pero ahora deben continuar ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Rarity: ¿¡QUE!? ¡de ninguna manera permitiré que Sweetie participe en esta violenta y absurda batalla-decía abrazando a su hermana.

SweetieBelle: pero…-

Shadowmoon: tampoco quiero involucrarlos, pero ellos son los únicos que pueden impedir este desastre, sino el mundo se hundirá en las tinieblas para siempre.

Rarity: ¡no me importa!-decía firmemente.

Applejack: escúchame a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que mi hermana vaya a luchar sola en esta terrible batalla, pero no recuerdas lo que Shadowmoon nos mostró cuando despertamos en la entrada del templo-decía su amiga tratando de razonar con la unicornio.

Twilight: si Applejack tiene razón, ellos ya no son unos niños indefensos, yo tampoco quisiera que le pasara nada a Spike pero por alguna razón el destino quiso que ellos se encargaran de proteger este mundo así como nosotras fuimos destinadas a ser amigas y a ser las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y salvar a Equestria.

Rarity: pero…-

RaimbowDash: así es, ya no depende de nosotros, ahora el destino de Equestria está en sus manos y sé que le darán su merecido al que esté detrás de todo esto-decía con fervor y muy confiada.

SweetieBelle: no te preocupes hermana, te prometo que volveremos sanos y salvos-decía mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa de confianza.

Rarity: está bien… ten mucho cuidado Sweetie… no sé lo que haría si algo llegara a pasarte-decía nuevamente abrasando a su hermana, entonces comenzó la difícil despedida.

Applebloom: parece que llego el momento, debo luchar por Equestria y lo hare con todas mis fuerzas-

Applejack: sé que lo harás, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y estoy segura que la abuela Smith y BicMacintosh también, estaremos esperándote hermanita-decía mientras la abrasaba.

Scootaloo: te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y nunca me rendirá Raimbow-

RaimbowDash: ve y dale una paliza a esos invasores, cuando regreses te enseñare algunas acrobacias-

Scootaloo: ¿lo prometes?-

RaimbowDash: si, lo prometo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight: Spike… jamás te dije lo importante que eras para mí y lo mucho que estoy agradecida contigo por estar siempre a mi lado y ayudarme en todo momento… perdóname por no dejarte mucho tiempo libre para que hicieras lo que te gusta…-

Spike: Twilight… soy yo quien debería agradecerte, tú me cuidaste desde muy chico, me diste un hogar donde vivir, sin ti yo no sería lo que soy ahora… jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí-decía el dragón y ante semejantes palabras a la hechicera de le sueltan unas lágrimas.

Twilight: oh Spike…-dice la unicornio conmovida abrasando a Spike, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Spike: Equestria también es mi hogar y luchare para protegerlo-decía con determinación, luego se separó del abraso y miro a la unicornio a los ojos.

Spike: no actúes como si esto fuera una adiós, te prometo que volveremos-decía secando las lágrimas de la hechicera.

Twilight: te esperare…-decía la unicornio en un tono bajo con algunos sollozos y recomponiéndose.

PinkiePie: ¡LAS DESPEDIDAS SON TAN TRISTES WAAAAAA!-decía la pony terrestre largando lágrimas de sus ojos como cascadas y estirando sus brazos encerrándolos a todos en un gran abrazo, luego los soltó, todos jadeaban debido a que el fuerte abraso de Pinkie les corto el oxígeno por unos momentos.

Fluttershy: tengan mucho cuidado, los esperaremos en la salida del templo, buena suerte-decía en un tono tímido.

Shadowmon: lamento arruinar el momento, pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo…-

Applebloom: está bien vámonos-decía poniéndose en marcha.

SweetieBelle: no se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien-decía mientras emprendía la marcha.

Scootaloo: volveremos pronto-

Spike: y salvaremos a Equestria a toda costa se los prometo-

Shadowmoon: y recuerden no bajen la guardia ni un momento, en el instante en que ponen una pata en el próximo templo estarán en territorio del enemigo-entonces los jóvenes guardianes salieron del cuarto templo y llegaron a la entrada del tercer templo.

Scootaloo: muy bien chicos estén listos para cualquier cosa, lo que sea que salga de aí lo enfrentaremos juntos como un equipo-

(Spike&SweetieBelle&Applebloom): ¡SI!-gritaron al unísono y entraron al templo, pero al hacerlo notaron algo extraño.

SweetieBelle: miren chicos, tanto el piso como las paredes parecen estar cubiertos por extensa capa de diamantes rojo carmesí-decía mientras todos miraban alrededor al mismo tiempo que avanzaban lentamente.

Spike: siento como si estuviéramos dentro de una enorme jaula de cristal-los 4 guardianes siguieron caminando como por 40 minutos.

Scootaloo: pero qué diablos ocurre, donde está el guardián de este templo-

Applebloom: no estoy segura, tal vez espera a que bajemos la guardia-

Spike: pues eso no pasara, ¿que dicen si apuramos el paso?-

Sweetie Belle: estas seguro, el enemigo nos puede atacar por sorpresa-decía en un tono algo preocupado.

Spike: qué más da, tarde o temprano tendremos que luchar con el guardián de este templo, asique si no quiere salir nosotros iremos por el-

Applebloom: estoy de acuerdo-

SweetieBelle: supongo que está bien… después de todo mientras más tiempo perdamos las tinieblas avanzan más y más-

Scootaloo: así es, lo mejor será darnos prisa-

Spike: entonces si todos están de acuerdo Applebloom, SweetieBelle súbanse a mi lomo, si vamos volando será más rápido-decía aumentando de tamaño.

Applebloom: de acuerdo-

SweetieBelle: está bien-entonces las dos potrillas subieron al lomo del dragón , Spike y Scootaloo volaron a toda velocidad pero no lograban ver la salida como si el templo fuera interminable, pasaron 40 minutos y los guardianes aún se encontraban volando dentro del templo.

Scootaloo: que sucede, este templo no se veía tan grande desde afuera-decía algo irritada al igual que sus amigas y el dragón.

Applebloom: siento como si estuviéramos volando por horas, como es posible que no encontremos la salida-

SweetieBelle: que extraño… es como si estuviéramos avanzando en círculos, no sé si cada templo fue construido con materiales diferentes, pero desde que llegamos aquí me pareció raro que todo este cubierto por una extensa capa de diamantes, además Shadowmoon nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado tan pronto entremos al templo-decía tapándose la boca con su casco izquierdo estando en pose pensativa, cuando el dragón detuvo su marcha de repente.

Spike: ya fue suficiente, es claro que no llegaremos a ninguna parte si seguimos así-decía enojado.

Scootaloo: ¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos?-

Spike: pues si no podemos encontrar una salida yo haré una-dijo inhalando profundamente inflando su pecho, entonces exhalo una enorme bola de juego que fue contra la pared derecha del templo, pero esta fue absorbida por el cristal.

Applebloom: ¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?-en ese instantes una voz retumbo en el templo.

Dalila: jajajaja pero que mocosos tan descuidados, venían tan concentrados en enfrentarme que no se dieron cuenta que cayeron en mi trampa-decía la loba saliendo de la pared derecha como si fuera una sombra, entonces esta se puso frente a los 4 jóvenes quienes al verla se pusieron en guardia.

Applebloom: ¿tu otra vez?-

SweetieBelle: ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!-

Scootaloo: vamos a derrotarte-

Dalila: jajaja pobres criaturas indefensas, ¿acaso no lo ven? Ustedes perdieron desde el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del tercer templo, yo misma lo arregle para que pudiera convertirse en laberinto, pero no era mi intensión mantenerlos aquí mucho tiempo, yo misma me desharé de ustedes, ahora les hare pagar toda la humillación que me hicieron pasar mocosos-decía la loba preparándose para atacar.

SweetieBelle: espera, si no tenías intenciones de encerrarnos en este laberinto para siempre ¿porque nos dejaste avanzar tanto tiempo en círculos?¿porque no nos enfrentaste desde un principio?-

Dalila: baya, eres lista al haber notado ese detalle sabandija, ¿es que acaso esa loba entrometida no se los explico? Este no es un cristal común y corrientes, este cristal puede absorber la energía vital de quien lo toque o esté cerca de él, pero ya que ustedes tienen sus elementos, el cristal absorbe la energía de los elementos en lugar de su energía vital-

Scootaloo: ¿y porque el cristal no absorbió tu energía vital?-

Dalila: ¿por quién me tomas? no soy tan tonta como para meterme en el laberinto de cristal sin antes protegerme, he conjurado una barrera psíquica que me protege y eso no es todo-decía hundiendo su pata derecha en el piso de cristal, entonces saco un raro collar que tenía incrustado un diamante azul, entonces se lo coloco alrededor del cuello.

Dalila: este instrumento me permitirá absorber toda la energía que esta almacenada en los cristales y eso cuenta desde que fueron encerrados por su maestro en el cuarto templo jajajaja-

Applebloom: lo tenías todo planeado-

Spike: que perversa…-

Dalila: ahora con toda la energía que almacene de los cuatro elementos no hay nada que puedan hacer, pero no desperdiciare mi energía luchando, los enviare a…-el cuerpo de la loba empezó a brillar de un color violeta, entonces esta levanto su pata derecha apuntando hacia los cuatro jóvenes y exclamo.

Dalila: ¡OTRA DIMENSION!-entonces un vórtice se abrió detrás de los cuatro guardianes y empezó a atraerlos hacia él, estos trataban de oponer resistencia pero la fuerza de atracción era muy grande, Spike aumento de tamaño y clavo ambas garras a cada lado de las paredes y las tres ponis se sujetaron a él.

Dalila: pero que molestos son ¡desparezcan de una vez por todas!-decía lanzando un rayo de su pata izquierda, la explosión producida por el impacto condujo a los cuatro guardianes al interior del vórtice, pero una vez dentro de la dimensión Spike tomo la pata izquierda de SweetieBelle y la lanzo fuera del vórtice un segundo antes de que este se cerrara.

Dalila: maldición…-decía frustrada.

SweetieBelle: a donde los enviaste-

Dalila: estarán en otra dimensión en donde no causaran problemas y las bestias que conjure se encargaran de ellos-explico la loba.

SweetieBelle: más te vale que los saques de allí- decía con una mirada amenazante.

Dalila: jajaja tranquila los enviare a todos al otro mundo comenzando por ti-decía en tono amenazante.

SweetieBelle: si no lo sacas por las buenas entonces te obligare ¡RAYO DE HIELO!- dijo lanzando el rayo de su cuerno, pero la loba se hundió en el piso evitando que el ataque de Sweetie la golpeara.

SweetieBelle: ¿a dónde fue?-decía mirando a todos lados, entonces la loba salió rápidamente por la pared derecha y la golpeo con sus garras, la unicornio cayó al suelo.

Dalila: potrilla estúpida aquí estas en mi terreno, en este lugar yo controlo todo y tú eres tan indefensa como un bebé-decía en tono burlón.

SweetieBelle: ¡no me daré por vencida!-decía poniéndose de pie nuevamente y con una mirada desafiante, entonces volvió a atacar, pero la loba utilizo la misma táctica, se hundió en el suelo evitando el ataque.

SweetieBelle:"_oh no estoy en desventaja, ella puede atacar desde cualquier dirección, por donde saldrá ahora…"-_decía en su mente en tono de preocupación.

SweetieBelle: ¡lo tengo!-dijo con una sonrisa, entonces haciendo uso de su elemento levanto 4 paredes de hielo y se encerró en ellas.

SweetieBelle: ¿ahora por dónde atacaras?-decía con una sonrisa confiada.

Dalila: por donde menos te lo esperes niña tonta-decía saliendo del piso justo debajo de donde ella estaba parada, nuevamente la golpeo haciéndola bolar atravesando una de las paredes de hielo.

SweetieBelle: maldición no funciono…-decía sobándose la nuca y poniéndose de pie.

Dalila: por supuesto que no, ya te lo dije aquí estas en mi mundo y aquí yo pongo las reglas, tus posibilidades de ganar no son ni una en un millón, pero basta de juegos acabare contigo de una vez por todas prepárate-decía preparándose para atacar.

SweetieBelle: no si yo ataco primero-dijo levantando sus dos patas delanteras, entonces las bajo fuertemente contra el piso y exclamo.

SweetieBelle: COLMILLOS DE DRAGON-entonces empezaron a crecer desde el suelo muchas estalactitas de hielo frente a la unicornio y se dirigían en dirección a la loba, esta empezó a correr en dirección a la unicornio esquivando ágilmente las estalactitas como si adivinara en qué lugar saldrían.

Dalila: esto es como un juego de niños para mí, ahora toma esto ¡AGUJAS OBSCURAS!-decía apuntando su garra derecha la cual se ilumino de violeta y un pequeño destello se dejó ver y golpeo la pata izquierda de Sweetie.

SweetieBelle: AAAAAAH!-decía flexionando su pata izquierda, entonces noto que la armadura de su pata tenía un pequeño hueco.

SweetieBelle: ¿qué es esto? Parece una herida insignificante pero el dolor que produce es insoportable…-decía mirando con dolor su pata izquierda.

Dalila: jejeje acabas de recibir la aguja oscura, este ataque golpea directamente a los nervios de mi oponente haciendo que experimente un agudo dolor, cuando recibas otra me suplicaras que termine con tu miseria, será mejor para ti si dejas que te mate-decía con una mirada maliciosa.

SweetieBelle: de ninguna manera… mis amigos cuentan conmigo asique no puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente ¡RAYO DE HIELO! –decía lanzando rayos de su cuerno.

Dalila: si quieres sufrir adelante-decía dando un salto y lanzando más ajugas, una penetro en el costado derecho de la unicornio, dos más se incrustaron en su pata derecha y una en su pata izquierda.

SweetieBelle: no… me rendiré…-decía empezando a correr en dirección a la loba y esta hizo lo mismo, entonces ambas saltaron en el aire al mismo tiempo.

SweetieBelle: ¡RAYO DE HIELO!-

Dalila: ¡AGUJAS OSCURAS!-los atasques chocaron y ambas se cruzaron en el aire, la unicornio recibió dos agujas más en el pecho y cayó al piso.

Dalila: te lo dije, esto es inútil, si me suplicas que acabe con tu miseria lo hare, esas dos últimas agujas tenían veneno, no quería acabar contigo tan rápidamente por eso es que no utilice agujas envenenadas en los ataques anteriores, pero mi paciencia se acaba asique elige, seguirás sufriendo un poco más o quieres que te lanza el golpe mortal-

SweetieBelle: no necesitas preguntar… ya te dije… que no me rendiré hasta salvar a mis amigos…-decía la unicornio levantándose forzosamente pero manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo sin dejar que se vean sus ojos.

Dalila: vaya admiro tu valor, pero que obstinada eres mocosa, está bien estoy segura de que si recibes tres agujas más de seguro morirás, ya estoy ansiosa por clavar la última aguja en tu cuerpo-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

SweetieBelle: pero dime Dalila… ¿podrás disparas tres agujas más en el estado en que te encuentras?-decía levantando la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

(melodía de fondo Saint Seiya - Glide! Pegasus desde el minuto 00:00)

Dalila: ¿¡pero que!?-las cuatro patas de la loba estaban congeladas y pegadas al suelo.

SweetieBelle: no lance los rayos de hielo para nada-decía con una sonrisa confiada.

Dalila: pero cómo es posible que esta sabandija haya logrado congelarme ni siquiera note cuando lo hizo-decía sorprendida mirando a la unicornio.

SweetieBelle: no soy la misma niña indefensa que encerraste en el cuarto templo haciéndonos dormir con un hechizo, seré yo quien lance el último golpe, ahora recibe mi ataque más fuerte-decía mientras se cubría con aura celeste y sus ojos se iluminaban de color celeste.

SweetieBelle: ¡VENTISCA DE CRISTALES!- decía lanzando un gancho con su pata izquierda contra la loba haciendo que esta se eleve recibiendo el viento helado del ataque de Sweetie.

Dalila: AAAAAAAAAH-gritaba la loba mientras se elevaba recibiendo el ataque de la unicornio al máximo poder.

_Las batallas en el templo del Eclipse se hacen cada vez más brutales, ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar a Equestria antes de que las tinieblas la consuma pro completo? ¿A dónde habrán ido los demás guardianes? ¿Podrá Sweetie derrotar a la perversa loba y salvar a sus amigos?_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Perdón por la demora, finalmente lo termine espero que les guste, gracias por leer mi historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, hasta la próxima.**_


	14. El Plan de Dalila

El Plan de Dalila

(Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (saint seiya) Soundtrack 1)

La batalla más grande de todos los tiempos ha comenzado, valor jóvenes guerreros de la esperanza, deben cruzar por los cuatro templos del eclipse lo más rápido posible e impedir que las tinieblas se apoderen del mundo, luego del recuentro de los guardianes con sus seres queridos, los 4 pequeños deciden continuar su lucha desesperada por salvar al mundo, al ingresar al tercer templo se dan cuenta de que este no parece tener fin y se dan cuenta de que cayeron en una trampa, en ese momento Dalila aparece frente a ellos y les revela su plan para luego mandarlos a otra dimensión, sin embargo gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Spike, este logra salvar a una de sus amigas, se trata SweetieBelle quien lucha desesperadamente para derrotar a la perversa loba y sacar a sus amigos de esa dimensión.

(Fin del Resumen)

Dalila: pero cómo es posible que esta sabandija haya logrado congelarme ni siquiera note cuando lo hizo-decía sorprendida mirando a la unicornio.

SweetieBelle: no soy la misma niña indefensa que encerraste en el cuarto templo haciéndonos dormir con un hechizo, seré yo quien lance el último golpe, ahora recibe mi ataque más fuerte-decía mientras se cubría con aura celeste y sus ojos se iluminaban de color celeste.

SweetieBelle: ¡VENTISCA DE CRISTALES!- decía lanzando un gancho con su pata izquierda contra la loba haciendo que esta se eleve recibiendo el viento helado del ataque de Sweetie.

Dalila: AAAAAAAAAH-gritaba la loba mientras se elevaba recibiendo el ataque de la unicornio al máximo poder, entonces los vientos helados se disiparon y la pequeña unicornio puso una cara de alivio cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

SweetieBelle: uf… lo logre…-decía jadeando, pero luego miro hacia arriba y puso una cara de sorpresa abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Dalila: jajaja lamento desilusionarte, pero ese ataque no me hizo ningún daño, mejor suerte para la próxima mocosa-decía la loba cayendo en sus cuatro patas quedando frente a la unicornio quien la miraba sorprendida.

SweetieBelle: no funciono… pero no me daré por vencida ¡RAYO DE HIELO!-decía brillando con un aura celeste y lanzando un rayo blanco de su cuerno.

Dalila: no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces, ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder ¡RELAMPAGO NEGRO!-la loba empezó a brillar con un aura violeta y ambos ataques impactaron entre sí, mientras tanto en el cuarto templo.

Nightwolf: ghrrr…- el lobo empezaba a abrir sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana menor estaba a su lado observándolo con una sonrisa.

Shadowmoon: baya al fin despertaste, que alivio-decía mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

Nightwolf: ¿Shadowmoon? ¿Qué haces aquí y a todo esto dónde estoy?-decía el lobo confundido poniéndose de pie.

Shadowmoon: es una larga historia, fuiste controlado e intentaste matar a los guardianes y a sus amigas, no ¿recuerdas nada?-

Nightwolf: no… no sé cómo llegue aquí agh! Que terrible jaqueca, ¿qué rayos me paso? siento como si me hubieran golpeado con un yunque en la cabeza-decía el lobo sobándose la cabeza con su pata derecha.

Shadowmoon: ehm… algo así jeje…-decía la loba con una sonrisa incomoda desviando la mirada hacia el costado, mientras tanto en otra dimensión los tres guardianes cayeron en un mundo paralelo, el suelo era arenoso y de un color rojizo, y al mirar al cielo veían las estrellas y los planetas.

Spike: ¿se encuentran bien?-decía mirando a sus compañeras las cuales se ponían de pie.

Applebloom: eso creo-

Scootaloo: ¿oigan dónde estamos?-decía mirando a su alrededor.

Applebloom: no lo sé, esa maldita loba nos tendió una trampa, ahora debemos pensar cómo salir de aquí y ayudar a Sweetie-de repente algo paso detrás de ellos a gran velocidad, los tres se voltearon pero no alcanzaron a ver nada.

Scootaloo: ¿escucharon algo?-

Applebloom: ¿que fue eso?-

Spike: tengan cuidado, algo me dice que no estamos solos aquí-decía el dragón mirando en todas las direcciones, entonces los tres guardianes se pusieron en guardia cuando de repente una larga y enorme cola violeta salió del suelo y se enredó por el cuello del dragón, este rápidamente tomo la cola con ambas manos y la estiro haciendo que el responsable del ataque saliera de las profundidades del suelo, era una serpiente enorme.

Scootaloo: ¿qué diablos es esa cosa?- todos miraban con asombro a la enorme serpiente, la cual se erguía sobre su cuerpo alcanzando una altura de unos cuatro metros aproximadamente.

Applebloom: esa cosa no es nuestro único problema, miren-decía señalando al cielo en donde un ave volaba en círculos sobre ellos, era un halcón de plumaje marrón claro, de repente el suelo empieza a temblar, los tres guardianes observan a lo lejos una montaña de polvo que se levantaba, pero al observar más detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que un rinoceronte se acercaba a ellos, pero este enemigo tenía algo particular, su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una gruesa capa metálica, el rinoceronte detuvo su marcha y los tres pequeños juntaron sus espaldas quedando rodeados por las tres bestias, Spike miraba fijamente a la serpiente, Applebloom miraba al rinoceronte y Scootaloo quien estaba volando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo miraba al halcón.

Spike: no se preocupen, podemos vencerlos-

Scootaloo: tienes razón, dudo que sean peores que las bestias que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora-decía confiada.

Applebloom: aun así no bajen la guardia, no sabemos de lo que son capaces estas bestias-el ambiente quedo en completo silencio, se podía sentir un ambiente de mucha tensión, todos esperaban a que el oponente haga su movimiento, esperaban haber quien lanzaba el primer ataque, cuando repentinamente la enorme serpiente dirigió sus enormes colmillos hacia Spike, este tomo su boca con ambas manos parando la mordida, entonces el rinoceronte emprendió su marcha a gran velocidad, Applebloom levanto barios muros de piedra frente a la bestia pero este avanzaba derribándolas sin ningún problema, el halcón descendió en picada desplegando sus afiladas garras pero Scootaloo vuela rápidamente hacia el costado y el halcón falla clavando sus garras en el suelo y nuevamente retomando el vuelo sigue a la pegaso a gran velocidad, mientras que Applebloom se desliza sobre la tierra haciendo que el rinoceronte la siga y se aleje de sus compañeros, la serpiente se enrolla por todo el cuerpo de Spike y luego abre su boca para tragarse al dragón.

Spike: no… me dejare… ¡vencer tan fácilmente!-entonces lanza una enorme llamarada de su boca derritiendo por completo la cabeza de la víbora, luego todo su cuerpo se enciende en llamas y el dragón extiende sus brazos haciendo bolar en pedasos el cuerpo de la serpiente, sus restos caen prendiéndose fuego.

Applebloom: a ver si puedes con esto-la poni terrestre da un gran salto y el rinoceronte mira hacia arriba siguiéndola con la mirada.

Applebloom: ¡IMPACTO DE METEORO!- unos pedazos de piedra cubren el cuerpo de la potrilla y esta empieza a caer a gran velocidad, tanta que la esfera que la envuelve se prende en llamas y golpea al rinoceronte causando un gran estruendo y haciendo un enorme cráter en el suelo, mientras que el halcón empieza a alcanzar a Scootaloo, esta sin detener su vuelo mira hacia atrás y se percata de que la está alcanzando y pone una sonrisa confiada.

Scootaloo: bien eso es justo lo que quería que hicieras-la pegaso empieza a brillar con un aura verde y aumenta su velocidad volando en espiral dejando atrás al halcón y perdiéndose de vista, a lo lejos se ve un destello, es Scootalo quien viene volando a toda velocidad con su cuerpo resplandeciendo de color verde y choca al halcón haciendo que este caiga malherido, entonces la pegaso detiene su vuelo y deja de brillar.

Spike: vaya eso fue muy fácil-decía sorprendido por haber ganado tan fácilmente.

Scootaloo: y que esperabas, esas solo eran bestias comunes, además ahora tenemos control sobre nuestros elementos-de repente la poni terrestre puso una cara de susto.

Applebloom: chicos miren-decía apuntando su casco en una dirección.

Spike: ¿pero qué…?-

Scootaloo: imposible-todos miraban atónitos, el halcón volvió a levantarse y sus heridas sanaban, los restos de la serpiente que se estaban incendiando se vuelven a unir y a regenerar y el rinoceronte se vuelve a levantar, mientras tanto en el tercer templo.

SweetieBelle: AAAAAAH!-la unicornio sale volando bruscamente y choca contra la pared del templo.

Dalila: ¿creíste que me derrotarías tan fácilmente mocosa? Jajajaja te aplastare como el insecto que eres-la unicornio tenia quemaduras en todo su cuerpo producto de los ataques de la loba negra.

SweetieBelle: tengo prohibido perder esta batalla… por mis amigos…-decía poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Dalila: que persistente eres, seguro mis bestias ya habrán acabado con tus amigos asique tu lucha es inútil-

SweetieBelle: mis amigos no se dejaran vencer por unas cuantas bestias estoy segura de que lograran derrotarlas-decía con una mirada de determinación.

Dalila: tal vez en este mundo pero no en la dimensión en la que están-esto hizo que la unicornio se sorprendiera.

SweetieBelle: ¿a qué… te refieres?-decía confundida.

Dalila: todo fue parte de mi plan desde un principio, encerrarlos en este laberinto y alimentarme de su energía para luego enviarlos a otra dimensión y que mis bestias hicieran el resto, todo salió casi como lo planee jajaja- decía con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro.

SweetieBelle: explícate-exigió la unicornio.

Dalila: veras lo que se logra con una invocación ritual es traer a una bestia en específico de su dimensión a la nuestra y cuando el tiempo de estadía se acaba o esa bestia recibe mucho daño es enviada nuevamente a su respectiva dimensión, pero cuando las bestias están en su dimensión se vuelven invencibles, no importa cuántas veces sean derrotadas volverán a levantarse, asique tarde o temprano tus amigos serán eliminados por las bestias de esa dimensión jajajaja-

SweetieBelle: esto… no puede ser posible…-decía con los ojos abiertos como platos y desconcertada.

SweetieBelle:"_debo encontrar la forma de derrotar a esta loba lo más rápido posible o sino mis amigos serán eliminados por las bestias, pero… ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? Dalila absorbió energía de las 4 gemas elementales, es como si estuviera luchando contra la suma de todos nuestros poderes, es demasiado fuerte para mi"-_decía empezando a sudar, la loba había encontrado la forma de poner todo a su favor.

Dalila: LLUVIA DE CRISTALES SANGRIENTOS-exclamo, entonces pedazos de cristales de los muros se desprendieron y fueron en dirección a la unicornio como una lluvia de rocas filosas.

SweetieBelle: AAAAAAAH-la unicornio no tenía forma de defenderse y era golpeada por las miles de piedras que rasgaban su armadura, mientras tanto en el cuarto templo.

Shadowmoon: y eso fue lo que paso-dijo la loba explicando lo sucedido hasta ese momento.

Nightwolf: no puedo creerlo… asique estuve a punto de acabar con la última esperanza de este mundo… ¡MALDICION!-decía el lobo frustrado dándole un fuerte golpe al piso rompiéndolo.

Shadowmoon: no fue tu culpa, estabas siendo controlado-

Nightwolf: aun así no puedo creer que me haya dejado utilizar de esa manera-decía el lobo frustrado.

Shadowmoon: bueno ya no tiene caso pensar en el pasado, mejor concentremos en el presente, dime ¿qué paso cuando entraste solo al templo del eclipse? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?-

Nightwolf: lo último que recuerdo fue…-el lobo empezó a hacer memoria.

(FlashBack)

Nightwolf: QUE!? Entonces tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de miles de lobos y ponis, tu nos forzaste a pelear unos contra otros solo para obtener más poder… maldito, nunca te lo perdonare te aplastare con todo el rencor de los ponis y lobos que cayeron en esa guerra sin sentido-dijo con saña entonces un aura azul se generó alrededor de su cuerpo.

?:pues inténtalo a ver si puedes-dijo el vampiro muy confiado.

Nightwolf: ahora recibirás mi ataque más poderoso-unos rayos azules rodeaban el cuerpo del lobo, este empezaba a brillar con una luz azul enceguecedora que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

?: Vaya que poder, su energía es tan poderosa que es visible-decia el vampiro sorprendido.

Dalila: que presencia tan poderosa… su poder es tan grande que está haciendo temblar este lugar…-todo el lugar empezaba a temblar y del piso se desprendían pedazos de piedra que flotaban y se desintegraban en el aire alrededor del lobo, entonces este empezó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección al enorme vampiro, desplegando rayos de luz a medida que avanzaba.

Nightwolf: ¡COLMILLO RELAMPAGO!-dijo lanzándose en contra del vampiro el cual solo alcanzo a crear una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo, el lobo transformado en un rayo de luz impacto contra el enorme vampiro traspasándole el pecho.

?: AAAAAAAAAGHHH…-el lobo traspasa el cuerpo del vampiro y cae al suelo volviendo a su estado normal, jadeando debido a que concentro toda su energía en ese ataque, todo transcurrió en una milésima de segundo.

Nightwolf: lo… conseguí…-decía jadeando y con su ojo izquierdo cerrado, una cortina de polvo se levantó producto del ataque, de repente una voz se escuchó.

?: vaya eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba… asique ese es el legendario colmillo relámpago sobre el que tanto he escuchado-el polvo se disipó dejando ver al enorme vampiro con un enorme hueco en el pecho el cual se achico rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

Nightwolf: ¿¡QUE!? No hay forma de que haya logrado sobrevivir…-decía el lobo abriendo sus ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía.

?:las leyendas eran ciertas, es un ataque perfecto ante el cual no existe defensa, hasta ahora solo había escuchado rumores ya que decían que todos los que recibieron ese ataque desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, es un ataque tan terrible que convierte al enemigo en polvo, sin embargo ese ataque tiene un punto débil no es así-decía el vampiro enfocando su mirada sobre Nightwolf, el lobo al oír esto puso una cara de sorpresa abriendo sus ojos como platos y empezó a sudar.

?:ciertamente como es un ataque tan rápido y poderoso no se puede esquivar y no existe escudo, conjuro o armadura de protección que logren detener el golpe, con esa velocidad y ese poder podrías aniquilar un ejército en una ráfaga de segundo, sin embargo la cantidad de energía que se debe emplear para ese ataque es tanta que después de usarla quedas exhausto.

Nightwolf: ¿cómo… lograste… sobrevivir?-

?:sobreviví porque estoy protegido por el poder de las sombras, aunque tuve que utilizar mucha energía para regenerar mi cuerpo, cualquier enemigo que recibiera ese ataque moriría sin remedio, a menos que pueda regenerarse, es un punto siego pero como es casi imposible sobrevivir a ese ataque nunca lo pensaron-explico el vampiro.

Nightwolf:"_he fallado… ya no me quedan fuerzas para moverme… y menos para lanzar otro ataque… perdóname hermana… lo intente… juro que lo intente…"-_decía el lobo en su mente jadeando estando completamente exhausto y manteniéndose en pie a duras penas.

?: no te sientas mal, si nos hubiéramos enfrentado hace mil años yo hubiera perdido… sin duda eres el rival más fuerte con el que he luchado, pero ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto-el vampiro levanto la mano derecha hacia arriba.

Nightwolf:"_ahora depende de ustedes enanos…"-_un enorme rayo violeta cayó del cielo y golpeo al lobo el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nightwolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAH-un gran estruendo se escuchó en toda la zona, el trueno hizo temblar todo el templo y el lobo se desplomo en el piso con la vista volviéndose borrosa y solo escucho algunos murmullos antes de perder el conocimiento completamente.

Dalila: mi señor discúlpeme por presentarme ante usted tan sucia, es que no tuve tiempo de limpiarme, lanzare el cuerpo de este miserable a las bestias-

?: no… tengo otros planes para este lobo…-

(Fin del FlashBack)

Nightwolf: y luego de que perdí el conocimiento debieron colocarme el collar para poder controlarme y obligarme a luchar contra los enanos-

Shadowmoon: y esa loba debió utilizar un hechizo de sueño para que les costara reaccionar y los derrotaran fácilmente, pero baya que es astuta-

Nightwolf: algo extraño está ocurriendo, hace rato deje de sentir la presencia de Spike, Applebloom y Scootaloo como si los hubiesen enviado muy lejos de aquí y la presencia de SweetieBelle se debilita más cada momento, esto no me gusta debemos hacer algo-decía el lobo dando un paso pero el dolor lo detuvo.

Shadowmoon: aun estas muy débil por los ataques que recibiste de ese vampiro y de Twilight, descansa un poco yo iré a ayudarlos-

Nightwolf: está bien, te alcanzare después, pero no bajes la guardia ningún momento, los enemigos resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que pensamos-

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes confía en mi-decía la loba, luego emprendió la marcha hacia el tercer templo, mientras tanto en el tercer templo, se veía a SweetieBelle desplomada en el piso con muchas heridas.

Dalila: esta batalla se ha extendido más de la cuenta, es momento de terminar con esto-dijo acercándose a la unicornio y cuando estuvo a escasos metros esta se levantó rápidamente.

SweetieBelle: ¡DRAGON DE AGUA!-exclamo, entonces un enorme dragón de agua con el cuerpo de una serpiente salió de su gema elementar y envolvió a la loba con su cuerpo apretándola con fuerza, la unicornio jadeaba ya que estaba quedándose sin energía mientras Dalila era sofocada.

Dalila: ni sueñes que me detendrás con esto-de repente el cuerpo de la loba se encendió en llamas violetas haciendo que el dragón de agua que la retenía se evaporara.

Dalila: ¿ya terminaste de jugar? Ríndete y muere de una vez-decía la loba quien empezaba a frustrarse, esta lanzo de su boca unas llamaradas violetas hacia la unicornio pero esta cubrió su cuerpo con un circulo de hielo, el impacto del ataque la impulso contra el piso bruscamente pero no alcanzo a dañarla.

SweetieBelle: uf… eso estuvo cerca…-la unicornio cubrió su cuerpo con agua y sus heridas sanaron al instante.

Dalila: ¿¡QUE!?¿¡Como hiciste eso!?-decía sorprendida.

SweetieBelle: yo controlo el agua y el agua tiene propiedades curativas muy poderosas-explico la unicornio.

Dalila: maldita… solo estas posponiendo lo inevitable…-decía en un tono enojado.

SweetieBelle: mis amigos siguen luchando desesperadamente contra las bestias por sobrevivir… yo tampoco me daré por vencida… no los abandonare… ¡seguiré luchando hasta que muera!-decía la unicornio con fervor.

SweetieBelle:"_ese hechizo de agua logro curarme pero tuve que emplear mucha energía, solo me queda energía para un ataque más… es ahora o nunca atacare con todas mis fuerzas"-_decía la unicornio quien comenzaba abrillar con un resplandor celeste que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

SweetieBelle: ¡VENTISCA DE CRISTALES!-exclamo lanzando una ráfaga congelante que congelaba toda la habitación, la loba envolvió su cuerpo en llamas violetas y recibió el ataque el cual no alcanzo a congelar su cuerpo, finalmente el ataque de la unicornio seso sin resultado aparente haciendo que esta cayera exhausta al piso.

Dalila: bien es hora de eliminarte, REDES OBSCURAS-algunos cabellos salieron del cuerpo de la loba y se enredaron por el cuerpo de Sweetie, esta permanecía en el piso ya que casi no le quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar.

Dalila: te reduciré a cenizas, prepárate para desaparecer de la faz de este mundo maldita enana…-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces unos rayos empezaron a salir del cuerpo de la loba y se dirigieron hacia la unicornio, pero antes de que los rayos llegaran a su destino un destello corto los cabellos de la loba que ataban a Sweetie.

Shadowmoon: no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya-decía la loba blanca entrando al tercer templo, la unicornio y la loba negra voltearon a verla.

SweetieBelle: Sha… Shadowmoon…-decía en tono bajo.

Dalila: maldita entrometida como te atreves a interferir-decía la loba negra frustrada.

Shadowmoon: ¿estás bien Sweetie?-decía la loba acercándose a la unicornio que estaba tirada en el suelo.

SweetieBelle: si… pero mis amigos fueron enviados a otra dimensión… y si no derrotamos a esta malvada no podremos traerlos de vuelta… ten cuidado estas paredes absorben energía… es peligroso que estés aquí…-

Shadowmoon: no te preocupes no es necesario derrotarla para traer a tus amigos de vuelta-la loba blanca levanto su pata izquierda la cual se ilumino con un resplandor blanco y luego la bajo fuertemente contra el piso, entonces el cristal que cubría el techo, el suelo y ambas paredes comenzó a agrietarse hasta romperse, entonces los tres guardianes que habían sido enviados a otra dimensión aparecieron instantáneamente de la nada.

Scootaloo: ¿qué paso…?-

Spike: logramos volver-

Applebloom: Shadowmoon ¿tú nos salvaste?-

Shadowmoon: s,i ahora llévense a Sweetie y salgan de aquí, deben seguir adelante-

Scootaloo: ¿pero qué hay de Dalila?-

Shadowmoon: no se preocupen yo me encargare de ella y luego los alcanzare, ahora ¡váyanse rápido!-ordeno la loba.

Spike: ¿estas segura de que podrás con ella tu sola?-

Shadowmoon: ¿Spike alguna vez yo les he mentido?-

Spike:… está bien… te lo encargo Shadowmoon-decía tomando a Sweetie cargándola en su espalda, entonces el dragón junto a las dos ponis dieron un salto encima de la loba negra y siguieron su camino.

Dalila: a donde creen que van no les permitiré escapar-decía la loba negra preparándose para perseguirlos, pero Shadowmoon dio un salto quedando entre los guardianes y la loba negra.

Shadowmoon: yo seré tu oponente ahora-

Dalila: vaya aquí tenemos a otra que quiere morir… bien serás la primera-pero en ese momento el cuerpo de la loba se entumeció, entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba congelando.

Dalila: ¿qué me está pasando…? ¿acaso tu hiciste esto?- decía con cara de sorpresa.

Shadowmoon: no, eso fue gracias al ataque de Sweetie…-

Dalila: ¿¡QUE!?-

Shadowmoon: fuiste muy imprudente al recibir directamente la ventisca de cristales, recibiste el ataque de Sweetie al máximo poder, si no hubiera interrumpido la pelea ya estarías muerta.

Dalila: no puede ser… esa mocosa me las pagara-decía con saña cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego para recuperarse.

Shadowmoon:"_parece que me preocupe en vano después de todo, Sweetie habría podido derrotar sola a Dalila, esos niños se han vuelto muy fuertes en muy poco tiempo, casi tienen un perfecto dominio de su elemento no cabe duda de que son los elegidos, al principio tenía mis dudas pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos he vuelto a recuperar las esperanzas, sé que ellos lo lograran"-_decía con una sonrisa confiada.

Dalila: según lo que mi amo me conto hay dos lobos entrometidos que han estado arruinando nuestro planes y parece que tú eres una de esos dos-decía con una mirada maligna.

Shadowmoon: así es, mi hermano y yo hemos estado ayudando a los guardianes, no permitiré que salgas de este lugar, si quieres pasar tendrás que derrotarme-decía en forma desafiante.

(Melodia de fondo Saint Seiya - New Wars Comes Up desde 00:25)

Dalila: bien me encargare de esos mocosos después, ahora utilizare todo el poder que he acumulado para derrotarte maldita-

Shadowmoon: no me asustas, yo también tengo mis trucos y he entrenado mucho en estos últimos años para volverme más fuerte, harías mal en subestimarme-decía mirando fijamente a la loba negra.

Dalila: bien veremos quien de las dos es la más fuerte- ambas se pusieron en guardia.

_Las batallas cada vez se vuelven más brutales, ¿quién será el próximo enemigo de los guardianes?¿será más fuerte que los anteriores enemigos?, el poder de Dalila contra las habilidades de Shadowmoon ¿quién resultara victorioso en esta batalla a muerte?_

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Aquí les dejos otro cap espero que les guste y si quieren recapitular la batalla de Nightwolf el episodio se llama "El Surgimiento de la Maldad" no olviden dejar sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
